


Blood, Shed

by sigynstark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Caning, Character Death, Decapitation, Dom Mycroft Holmes, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Killing, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mutilation, Mycroft Has Issues, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Paddling, Physical Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Werewolves, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: I am serving Mycroft Holmes.He's a vampire.And this will only get more complicated...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween approaches.  
> And when Halloween approaches, I always get the vamp vibe.  
> Feed on it with me. We have all night. VvvvvV

**Monday, 26. Sept. 2022.**

I woke up. I shut off the alarm and sat up in my bed as I stretched my arms above my head with a yawn. I kicked the duvet off of myself and walked in the bathroom to do my usual morning routine. After that I made the bed, got dressed and hurried down to have my breakfast.

The night's been quiet. I grabbed something to eat as I checked my daily routine on my phone; an online program helped me do what I needed to. Master could also put and remove things from it and it'd update and give me a notification, so I wouldn't miss anything. I ran through the list.

6 am: Breakfast

7-7.30 am: Clean

8 am: Laundry

9-11 am: Training

12-12.30 pm: Lunch and free time

1 pm: Hospital

2 pm: Cook and eat

3-5 pm: Study

5-8 pm: Free time

8-11 pm: Time with Master

11 pm: Bedtime

I drank a glass of milk and blinked sleepily. I had a very weird dream last night. I went to a school's ball and for some reason, everyone had pointy and long canines and hungry eyes except me. I shivered slightly as I washed the things I used, then I got my headphones up from the living room, put them on and started music on my phone.

As I danced around the huge hall and started dusting, I sang silently and danced around in a silly way. Once my Master caught me singing and dancing and I was so embarrassed I always waited until he was gone. So now, it was okay. I cleaned the bathrooms and wiped off the counters. That was enough for today. I checked the time and decided I'd go to the laundry earlier.

I jumped in my Master's silver BMW – he almost never used it – and as I started it up, I put in music immediately. I browsed through the songs and stopped at Marilyn Manson's _GodEatGod_ song. As I kept singing I sped up just until the speed limit and arrived at the laundry very early. I walked in and picked up Master's beautiful and very expensive three piece suits; they were washed and ironed and were put in nice plastic bags. I put them in the back seat and did the driving back home. I put his clothes in his master bedroom's wardrobe, then hurried off to have my training. I quickly changed in my gym clothes then walked out to the training area, where I used to meet with Mr Hurk, my old trainer. But instead, I met with a new guy, to my pleasant surprise. In my opinion, Mr Hurk liked to leave his eyes on me too much.

"Hello, are you Dalia Black?"

"Hi, yes", I looked at him. He had curly brown hair, a little beard and tiny moustache, warm brown eyes and an overall friendly face. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm Heath Griffith", he introduced himself and held his right out for me. I shook it. He had a warm and strong hand. Definitely used to work out. His eyes never left mine. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Pleased to meet you too. I hope you've heard only good about me."

"Yes", Heath smiled. "As a matter of fact, you're so good in your training that good old Hurk thought it's time for you to train with me."

I sized Heath up again. He was rather muscular, and I was a head smaller than him. Mr Hurk probably thought that instructions weren't enough, I needed someone to throw across the room for him.

"Alright", I nodded. "When do we start?"

"Right now."

He motioned towards the middle of the room and I walked there, immediately taking him seriously and assuming my defensive position. He smiled again as he started to circle around me.

"Why do you train?" He asked.

"One must always be ready to defend themselves."

"Fair point." He moved, so fast, that I couldn't move out of the way and he grabbed my arm and pulled me close, his knee touched my lower stomach as gentle as possible, then he let me go with a smirk. "Go back where you were. Concentrate."

"You can hit me", I cocked a brow at him. "I can take it."

"I'm certain you can. Now try and attack me."

I did as I was told but he was very good. I never once managed to hit him, but I was very, very close to it many times. I got his elbow between my ribs though once. Just once.

"Hurk was right, you are good." Heath straightened himself and smiled at me again. I managed a friendly half smirk. “Come with me. We'll continue with my favourite."

He led me to a secluded area where others weren't allowed and showed me a long corridor. At the end of it, there was a wall and a paper on it in eye height. Heath walked to the wall to the right of us and picked up a crossbow.

"Wow", I blinked at the weapon as he offered it to me. As I got a hold of it, I felt it was very heavy; it must've been a few hundred years old, carved from a piece of tree. The metal parts were though made from stainless steel, and the arrow was made from that, too. "That's awesome. How'd I shoot?"

"Never tried?" Heath cocked a brow and I shook my head. He stepped closer to me with a certain look on his face. "Alright, I'll show you. Hold it with your left hand like this. Then you put your right to the trigger, gently, it's very sensitive." I half smirked to myself again. Heath's chest brushed against my back and I literally felt his warmth coming towards me in waves. "Aim a little down, look where the arrow is pointing. And now – shoot." I did. And my arrow hit the wall just under the circle.

"Again!" I asked and he set my arms up again. I didn't want to admit, but I enjoyed the closeness. We trained with the crossbow for half an hour and in the end, I could hit the circle. "Awesome. At least I know how to use it. Knowledge never hurts."

Heath took it from me and put it back in it's place. When he turned to look at me again, he seemed slightly nervous as he walked back up to me.

„I was wondering...” He said and ran a hand in his hair. „Would you have lunch with me?”

„I, uh...” I blinked, confused a little. Lunch? With him? Uh... what should I say? Would Master like that or not? I frowned slightly. „Okay, I think it’s a good idea.”

„Is it?” Heath flashed a smile at me and I smiled back slightly. „Okay, then... should we have a shower and then we can... check out that Italian on the other side of the street?”

„Sure, sounds good.”

I nodded and went to have a shower, all the while thinking what would my Master think about this. Would he be angry if I spent some time with this man? I wasn’t sure. Maybe I should ring him. But he hated it if I rang him during the day. I sighed, heavily, then shook it off. What could go wrong anyway?

As it turned out, Heath was pleasant company. He made me smile with his clever and funny jokes, and we talked about a lot of various fighting techniques. It seemed our musical taste was similar, too. And after a while I got used to his warm presence. In fact, I barely had any conversation with anyone except my Master and it was strangely a good feeling.

„I’m sorry, I have to go”, I said as I checked the time. „Maybe tomorrow, we could have another lunch together after training?”

„That sounds good”, smiled Heath, „I had fun.”

„Yes, me too”, I nodded, but my mind was set on the next task for the day already. I got on my leather jacket and got up from my seat. The bill’s been paid. The gentleman took the opportunity. I appreciated it. „See you tomorrow, then.”

„Yes, tomorrow”, he smiled as he got up, picking his jacket up for himself.

I quickly went to the hospital and I tried not to remember Heath’s surprised face when he saw me get into the silver BMW. I chuckled to myself quietly. It’s been so long. I walked inside, then went down, through a long corridor and opened a door without knocking.

„Good day, Ms Hooper”, I greeted the woman sitting in the chair, showing her back to me. „I came for the package and the usual ordeal.”

„Hi, Dalia. Sit down and roll up your sleeves.”

I did as she asked me, sitting next to her after I got my jacket off and put it in my lap. She picked up a new needle and searched for my vein in my left arm. When she found it, she pushed the needle in my left arm which I got ready for her with alcohol.

„How is he doing?” She asked.

„He’s alright. Busy.”

„So I hear.”

We stayed silent and I watched the bag on my lap fill up. When we were finished, I got my jacket on and Ms Hooper got the package ready for me. I offered her an envelope, which she took with a beaming smile.

„Thank you. Later, then.”

„No, I thank you. See you next month.”

I left the hospital and rushed home. I put the hospital related things in their place then I went to have a thorough shower again to get the hospital’s stench off of me. I rubbed myself around three times. Then I went in the kitchen and started to cook. I ate in silence and had a novel with me about the journeys of a dashing spy and a beautiful woman.

Then I went in my room to study.

History was so boring. But I had to do it for my Master. He’d start to ask questions and if I didn’t know the answer he’d get mad at me. And I didn’t like to make him angry at all. Not because he was scary – he was –, but because I hated to displease him. Thirty pages were marked for me to learn until this weekend. Sometimes it was more, sometimes less. Today it’s just this much, because he was pleased with me yesterday. **_Pleased._** If one can say it this way. My Master barely showed he was pleased. If I got less scolding, then I just did fine. I pushed my study time out until 6, then I went down, had a sandwich for dinner and got some things ready for my Master. I didn’t turn around when I heard the floor creak. I knew he was just outside the kitchen, watching me.

„Good evening, sir”, I said quietly and very carefully opened the bag which warmed up in the hot water enough. „How was the bed?”

„Better.” Came the dry reply from near the door. He bought a new bed for himself last Friday, and it wasn't at all comfortable at first. I poured the crimson liquid into a crystal glass and picked it up, turning to face him. He was standing directly behind me, however his voice sounded like he was at least five meters away from me only a second ago. He examined my face and I offered him the glass. He swallowed hungrily and looked down at it. „You’ve skipped the free time.”

„I wanted to prepare it for you, sir”, I bowed my head as he took the glass from me. „And I also wanted to study more.”

He tasted it and sighed. I blinked and he was gone. A moment later he spoke to me from the living room, so I followed him. He was already sitting in his armchair.

„How was your day?”

„Not so bad”, I shrugged and stopped next to his chair. When he gave permission, I sat in the other armchair. „I’ve trained with a crossbow.”

„Have you? That sounds interesting.” There was a moment of silence and I watched him drink his special drink. He glanced back at me inquisitively. „You’ve met someone.” I swallowed. How did he know? What gave it away? I had many showers since then and I even washed my hair. He couldn’t possibly smell it, right? Was it... „Dalia, **_stop_** _thinking._ Just answer. Name?”

These were the moments I was truly afraid. He knew me better than anyone in this world and he could get anything out of me without me saying anything. It was truly agonizing sometimes.

„Heath Griffith.”

His eyes flashed momentarily. I felt a shiver running down my spine. How deep was the shit I got myself into?

„I do not remember that I let you spend time with outsiders.”

„I’m so sorry, sir, I wanted to ring you, but...”

“ _Silence._ ” I bit my lip and leaned back in my chair. „You met him in the gym. _Then?_ You had a lunch. Was he funny? **Definitely.** You’ve _smiled._ ” He narrowed his eyes as if smiling and being funny was the biggest mistake a human ever could make. „And you’ll meet him _again._ **Soon.** _When?_ Tomorrow? **_Yes._** ”

„Please sir, I really didn’t...”

“ _Quiet!_ ” He snapped at me again and I felt my hands grew cold from the fear. „I didn't authorise it. You can not meet him.”

„But why?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking. „Sir, it’s not like I’m violating any...”

„You **_do_** violate our contract”, he hissed and I went silent again. „ _You_ belong to **_me._** He’ll inevitably realise you serve me. If my identity comes to light, I’ll have to do drastic things."

"You don't trust me, sir?" I asked quietly. He didn't reply, just sipped his drink. I stared in the dark and empty fireplace. "I'm... I’m lonely."

I didn't realise it until now, but I really felt lonely. Heath made me realise there was more to life than must to do lists and wandering in the town.

" _Lonely._ " He echoed and he almost sounded hurt. I didn't look at him. "Last time we talked about this you said you 'hated company'."

I pursed my lips and fidgeted with my shirt.

"I said that last summer. Months passed since then."

"I remember correctly _when_ did you say **_what_**." There it was again. I displeased him. I sniffed. He hissed. "What can he give you what I can not provide for you? I thought you were happy with me."

I shook my head and didn't reply. What was I missing, really? Maybe hugs. Snuggles. Kisses. Heated kisses. And sex. In the bed, on the floor, in the shower, on the counter... I closed my eyes and thought _oh damn it, stop thinking or he'll figure it out from the way your eyebrows twitch..._

"I _am_ happy..."

" ** _Liar._** "

I blushed and bit my lower lip.

"Please sir, this is embarrassing."

"Is it embarrassing? To speak about your needs? You'd rather let an outsider in your life than to talk to me first?" He clicked with his tongue and I glanced at him, his serious, dark eyes watching me, intense. "Our relationship must be built on mutual trust. If you let anyone close to you I _have to_ know about it. For the safety of you and me. _I've warned you._ **I ordered you.** "

I nodded a few times and looked at my hands again.

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"It's not like I can't make anyone disappear, because I can. I could wipe both of you out from existence. You know that. You saw me doing it in the past six years, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir", I mumbled as I swallowed nervously.

"However, I do not want to lose another servant. Especially not you, you've been doing everything very well." At this, I looked at him again and he was smiling — but because of he's been feeding, his sharp and short canines became pointy, long fangs. All in all, it was rather a snarl. But I knew what he wanted to say what he couldn't put into words and my heart accelerated at it, which, I was sure he heard. "So I have a task for you."

"Yes?" I sat up straight, thinking the scolding was over.

"I want you to tell me what do you _need_."

I bit my lip and sank back in the chair. He drank the last of his drink and placed the empty crystal glass on the small table between us. I watched his hand move. He did everything with great care but all movement of his was so graceful at the same time.

I dreamed about those hands of his. The last time he touched me was about four years ago, when I tripped in something and almost fell down the stairs. I wasn’t clumsy, but I was a little dizzy from the flu. He caught me — his fingers were cold and hard, it felt like he was rather a marble statue. His skin was like marble, too. So _white._ But _his hair,_ his hair was ginger, like fire. I loved the colour of it. And his blueish-greenish eyes. I never could decide which one. It always depended on the light.

I've always been alright being here with him alone, because I kept waiting for a miracle. When in fact, I was just a silly girl. He only took me in so he could have someone to do all the things he couldn't during night. He was on a special diet and had a special sleeping schedule. And I served him happily. I provided anything he needed. And when I say anything, I mean I put my life in his hands every day. And he could end it in a blink if he wished. That was the main, and most important thing I agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „I mean I don’t really want to… _actually…_ stop you from… doing this.”

But I still kept waiting for the miracle. Which, probably, wouldn't happen. He wasn't interested in me; I wasn't as clever and wasn't as advanced as he was physically either. But I needed someone to care for me too. My Master always asked how was my day and he was polite enough to pretend he really did care about me, but I felt like all of it was just a burden for him. I did what I needed to, what I agreed to, and that was all. If I told him what I wanted in my life was sentiment and affection, I’d make him either laugh or angry. And I couldn’t decide which was worse.

So I sighed. And gathered whatever courage I still had.

"I really would like to spend more time with him, sir."

The look he shot me froze the blood in my veins. He motioned to the crystal glass.

„Bring me another.”

I got up immediately, picked up the glass and walked back in the kitchen. I was prepared; another bag warmed in the water, so I just opened that too and poured it in the glass. Then I walked back to him. I offered him the glass and he took it from me. This time, he didn’t tell me to sit, so I just stood before him.

„What do you want from him?”

I was so nervous I was sure he could _sense_ it.

„I’m uncertain, sir. He’s funny and he’s skilled in fighting. I’m relaxed around him.”

At this, he narrowed his eyes again. He sipped his drink.

„Is it related to sex?”

His question made me blush so deeply I barely could keep the eye contact. I’ve been knowing him for six years and I still wasn’t ready to open up this much to him. But then, I couldn’t really lie. He detected lies before I even uttered them.

„I… don’t know. _Maybe._ ”

 _Maybe_ wasn’t a big lie now, was it? He sighed and his left hand touched his temple, which he rubbed. Was he frustrated with me now? Probably. He stayed silent for several minutes, and I waited for his verdict with bated breath.

„I can’t allow that.” He said then and I looked so disappointed his face morphed into an annoyed expression. He talked quiet, slow and serious. „Just think about that for a second. If I allowed it, you’d need evenings off at least once a week. It’d take away the time _we_ spend together, and you _need_ that time. He’d most certainly ask about your job, which you could get away with if you told him you were a mere maid, but he’d start asking questions after a while. Why couldn’t you bring him here, why can’t you meet him more often and so on. I’d inevitably meet him sooner or later and I wouldn’t be able to let him go with the knowledge about my state. I’d have to kill him.” He sipped his drink again and tilted his head back. „How would that make you feel, what do you think? Just imagine it.”

I shifted my weight to one foot to the other and realised that he was right. I’d put Heath in danger if he met me more often. Master’s condition was more important than my mundane needs. I put him before me, always.

„You’re right, sir.” I mumbled then, lowering my gaze and observing my feet. „I’m sorry. I’ll keep my distance from him.”

„Good.” He lowered his hand and drank some more. „Now, to last week’s homework again.”

I blinked, confused. Would he test my knowledge again? He did. And he scolded me harshly when I didn’t remember something. I wasn’t in my best mood when he told me I could ask him about his state. I couldn’t really even concentrate on our conversation. Even if he noticed, he never mentioned.

Just ten minutes before eleven, he finished his third drink for that day and he leaned back, sighing. Then he allowed me to sit. My legs were happy after standing there before him for hours.

„I’ll host a ball, this Halloween.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. During these years, he never cared for Halloween, he found it straightforward annoying. I, on the other hand, _loved it_. I couldn’t dress up because that would’ve been ridiculous, but I really loved to wander in the city on those nights. My Master usually let me go out and enjoy it a little, before 8 pm.

„Ball, sir?” I echoed and the way my face lit up at his idea made him smile. He wanted to contain it, but couldn’t really. „Why, if I may ask?”

„I’ve contacted a few of my kind”, he replied quietly. „They agreed to come for a meeting.”

„A few?”

„Fifty-four.”

**_Holy shit! Fifty-four of them!_ **

„That’s a lot!” I gasped and he nodded.

„From all around the country.” He seemed proud of himself for being able to do so, and I agreed with him. Finding them wasn’t easy at all. They blended into this modern society way too much. „They’re civilised. But I’m afraid we’ll have to fill up the fridge more.”

„I’ll see to it, sir.”

„Good.”

His eyes stayed on me for a long time. A thought popped up in my head, which made me uneasy. Probably the same reason was why he was looking at me like this.

„Will I be the only human, sir?”

„No. Most of them will bring their own servants. But we can never be sure, so you’ll have to stay with me while we’re there. Let’s hope they can control themselves.”

I shuddered slightly in my seat. If they won’t, that’d be the last day of my pathetic life. I was sure my Master would protect me, but he wouldn’t be to do it if more than one was against him. This was risky.

„I understand”, I smiled again, because I was still so happy about this ball, despite the dangers of it. „And the decoration?”

„Oh, I’m sure you can think of something. I’ll leave that to you.”

I beamed even more. _Wonderful!_ I can finally use all of those ideas I saved on my laptop! I didn’t realise all of my excitement was written on my face, only when Master chuckled quietly.

„It’s time for you to go to bed, though. I updated your schedule for tomorrow.”

I got to my feet and still was smiling like an idiot.

„Thank you sir for tonight. I’ll see you soon.”

„Sooner than you’d think”, he grinned darkly and I expected my schedule to be twisted a little. Ah well. He sometimes did this. „Good night, Dalia. Sweet dreams.”

„Good night, sir.”

However, I knew he’d be awake during all of it. I walked away, leaving him there and I got my phone out of my pocket to check tomorrow. I was right. He really did play around with the numbers.

5-6 am: Training with Master

6-6:30 am: Breakfast

7-9 am: Clean

9-12 pm: Study

12-2 pm: Cook and eat

2-4 pm: Study

4-5 pm: Free time

5-8 pm: Training with Master

8-8.30 pm: Dinner

8.30 pm: Bedtime

I stared at my new schedule and stopped walking. Bed at half past eight? What was this? I’m not a baby! And where did all of my free time go? Why must I train with Master? And twice?! I blushed. I couldn’t admit it even to myself, but I liked to be near him. I have to get up at five?! I glanced at the time. 11.13 pm. Shit. Well. Better get myself ready for bed, then…

I walked up in my room and changed to my nightgown, all the while with a smile on my face because of the promised Halloween ball. I couldn’t wait to get all of my free time spent on this new task. I was sure it’ll be long remembered. I climbed under my duvet and turned off the light, thinking of all the possibilities of the future. I set the alarm for 4.45 am – shit, this sounds bad! –, then quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday, 26. Sept.**

It was so early. I wanted to go back to sleep when my alarm went off, and I disabled it with a groan before I got up and went to the bathroom. I was used to sleep a lot, and now I was too sleepy to do anything but yawn. After my usual morning routine I got my gym clothes on and wandered down to the living room where I found my Master.

„Good morning, sir”, I mumbled as I forced back a yawn.

He finished typing something and looked up at me as he closed his laptop. He had a blue waiscoat on his white shirt. Ever so gorgeous.

„Good morning. Slept well?”

„Yes, but I wanted to sleep more.”

At this, he smiled.

„Today you’ll go to bed earlier. Come to the training room.”

And then, he disappeared. I was so tired, but I followed him. I got used to the fact he could move at the speed of light, so I wasn’t annoyed by it at all. By the time I got there, he already had a wooden stake in his hand. He offered it, and I took it from him. Our skins touched – and an electric shock shook me a little. He was so cold and yet… his skin was still burning mine.

„Because of the nature of our guests, you’ll have to learn how to disable and kill us. Just in case.” I stared in his eyes. That was the reason I had to train with him. I’ll have to know where to strike them, and who’d know it better than him? „For some reason, wood is the best material one can use. The more ancient, the better. I managed to get this from Transylvania from a very old tomb a few years ago.” I looked at it and expected something flashy about it, but really, it was just a piece of wood. „Which part you’ll need to pierce with it?”

„The heart”, I answered and looked back at him.

„Yes. But it also slows us down if you stab some other part of us. Like the neck, or lower abdomen. That, though, only buys you time.” The next moment I was pinned to the wall and his hand was on my neck. I groaned and stared at his eyes, mine opened wide. It happened so suddenly and my brain could only process the thought **_HOLY SHIT HE'S ACTUALLY TOUCHING ME NOW!?_** „You’re slow.”

I shuddered in his hold momentarily and instead of feeling I was in grave danger, I was rather relaxed in his arms, because I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. _Focus!_ I told myself.

„I didn’t anticipate it”, I mumbled and he let me go, taking a few steps back.

„Well if one of them wants to attack you, they won’t tell you they will. You’ll have to be ready for it at all times”, he narrowed his eyes and grinned. „Concentrate, Dalia.” I gripped the stake hard and watched him move, but I ended up between him and the wall again. I moaned once more. I was sure I’d end up in bruises today. „This is not good enough.”

„I’m trying!” I exhaled shakily, realising I was rather concentrated on the thought not to melt in his arms.

„You’re not trying hard enough!” He spat angrily as he took a few steps back again, letting me go. „You’ll not live for five seconds if one of them wants to taste you.”

„But you’ll be there with me. I don’t really have to be afraid of them.”

At this, he froze momentarily. I wondered what could go on in his head.

„I can’t protect you all the time.”

„But you’ll try.”

I smiled. He didn’t. He looked angrier than before. A moment later he moved again at the speed of light and I dashed, ending up being pushed against the wall again. I started to get irritated at my lack of effort. I had to admit to myself that I indeed liked to be in this position. He was so strong compared to me.

„Dalia!” He shouted as he appeared at the other side of the room a moment later. „Focus!”

I was wondering if he could feel how hard and fast my heart was beating when he was near me. He definitely could. I barely moved and still had my pulse high up, dancing with the stars. _This is embarrassing._

„I’m a human and I can focus all I want when you move so fast I can’t even see!” I argued with him.

„You _can_ see, but you _refuse_ to do so!” He pinned me against the wall all over again. At least this time I raised the stake, but my hand ended up pinned to the wall as well. I relaxed again and looked in his beautiful eyes and _loved it,_ even if he looked even more grim than a second before. „ ** _Dalia!_** ”

„I _can’t!_ ”

„Why not?!”

„Because you’re distracting me!”

At this, he blinked slowly. I watched his eyelashes move and thought, _how could even his eyelashes be_ ** _so_** _ginger?_

„Am I distracting you?” He questioned and raised a brow. I blushed. „What do you mean?” I remained silent and tried to wriggle out of his iron grasp, but he didn’t let me go. And I knew I’d dry here in his arms if I don't answer his question. I tried to hide my face but it was impossible. His grip grew tighter around my waist and my heart beat even faster against my ribcage. „Tell me!” He snapped once more and I sighed, because I knew what I had to tell him now and knew he wouldn’t like it.

„I mean I don’t really want to… _actually…_ stop you from… doing this.”

He stared again and froze and my eyes kept watching his. What could he possibly think? He probably thought I was out of my mind. I was only a stupid human for him. A bloodbag. Disposable little thing. Weak and pathetic. He actually did make me feel like I was all of that above. And I still... **_still..._**

"Sentiment?" He whispered and watched me, his gaze intensive, almost bone crushing. I watched how his pupils' dilated. I was afraid the blackness would engulf his irises and the whiteness around them, but fortunately, no. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Was he closer to me now than a moment before? I started to feel hot.

"No", I replied quietly, my eyes never leaving his. "And I'm a fool for not being afraid."

He slowly loosened his grip around me and took a few steps back.

"Most definitely a fool", he hissed then and shook his head. It seemed he just realised something he hadn't knew before. "Alright. Then we will continue with mind reading."

"Mind reading?" I echoed and I lowered my hands, placing the stake on one of the tables nearby.

Master gave me an unnerving look and the darkest smirk ever. I was sure if he read my mind now, he'd realise... **no...** oh shit, I was in trouble...

"Yes. _Maybe_ your mind is stronger."

I wanted to voice my doubts about that when the training room suddenly disappeared from before my eyes. As I’ve tried to resist the pushing feeling on my forehead, pictures of the recent past resurfaced. Confused by them, I watched myself talking to Master again, but the details were very different: they were sharper, and things went faster than usual. Then it suddenly jumped back in time and froze momentarily at the moment I talked to Heath. I had no idea why, but I could feel Master’s mind pushing back at it.

The next moment I realised I was lying on the ground and I was panting, a dull headache started to form in the frontal area of my brain. I staggered to my feet, not expecting him to help me at all. As I looked up at him, I saw he was gritting his teeth.

“That wasn’t… what I expected…” I mumbled as I shook my head slightly.

“So was that _him?_ ” He questioned and I nodded. The next moment he was gone. As I had no idea what was going on in his head, I rather sat down in the only armchair that was in the room. My hands shook as I got my hair up in a new bun. When he reappeared, he stood right before me and dropped a slightly damp and cold towel in my lap. I grabbed it and put it against my throbbing forehead. “I’m disappointed, Dalia. You’re not even trying to fight. You’ll have to.” I moaned and closed my eyes. “Stop giving me this attitude! Do you want your free time to be taken away? Do you want more chores?”

“I have only an hour today anyway”, I shrugged and he hissed.

“We’ll try again.”

I shut my eyes and put all my power into resisting the urge to notice the pushing feeling again. This time, it wasn’t a simple push. It felt like a burning iron bar was pressed on my temples. When the pictures started to resurface again, I concentrated to carry my mind away. There was a picture of him standing right before me, and then – the picture stopped and it didn’t budge. It got stuck.

I had no idea for how long it remained like this, but I suddenly felt cold over my forehead. I stopped screaming and flailed, my hands bumping into something hard just above me. I was on the floor again, but he held me this time. I was trembling violently and gasped for air as I felt his hand being pressed more to my forehead. It felt so good. I soon stopped shaking around and he sat me up, releasing me and leaving me there as he walked to the window to check how much time he had.

I wanted to throw up. The dull throbbing from before turned into a sharp, unbearable stabbing feeling in my brain. I grabbed the towel and buried my face in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night I realised I wasn't living with the monster. The monsters were outside of his home.  
> And Master kept me safe from them.

“It was better, this time”, he said then, and I moaned again in pain. Would he torture me with this every day from now on? “There’s still room for improvement. You can do better.”

“It hurts”, I whispered and he turned to look at me.

“If you get captured and tortured, do you think it wouldn’t hurt? Sit in the chair.”

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I knew he did it to make me stronger, but I just couldn’t anticipate him to torment me so much. With a shaky sigh, I got to my feet – both legs threatening to collapse. I fell in the armchair again and leaned back.

"We'll have to practice it."

"We?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I should be able to read your mind much better. Something isn't right."

 _Much better?_ **Oh no.** I've had a few things I wanted to hide from him.

"Maybe I'm stronger than we think", I frowned and he hummed.

"Maybe." He turned back to me and he looked like he was deep in thought. "I haven't tried this with anyone else before."

"Really, sir?" I whined and I pushed the towel against my forehead again. "I'm so proud I was the first."

"It's a matter of trust, Dalia. I wouldn't probe a stranger's mind."

"I'm even more proud to have this privilige, then", I moaned.

"How did it feel like?"

"As if you pushed a piece of hot, burning iron through my skull."

I suddenly felt his cold touch on my forehead again. I eased into it and closed my eyes.

"Do I make it better?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much", I sighed, relieved.

I felt him move closer to me and I stayed still. I swallowed and remembered he fed about twelve hours ago. The bad thing was he tried to keep himself well fed, but what I could bring to him just wasn't the real thing. I knew I was constant temptation for him. My Master could control himself, but I was aware he kept thinking of sinking his fangs in my neck and sucking me dry probably all the time.

So when I felt his cold breath on the skin of my neck, I remained still and kept thinking calm thoughts. Funny. My needs compared to his sounded so mundane. I wouldn't kill, only if I had to fight for survival. And he needed to kill to survive. So basically, he kept fighting his own survival instinct. In every hour of his life.

"We could try it", I whispered and I heard him inhale sharply. "I offer it gladly for you, sir."

"I know you do", he replied, his cold breath tickling the skin of my neck again, “but... it's been so long... I'm not sure I'd be able to stop."

I knew how hard was it for him to pull away from me. When our eyes met, his were pitch black, and I knew his fangs were out, too. He was ready to feed again and he denied it from himself once more. I kept my cool. Knowing he had these difficulties about keeping himself back, I felt slightly more aware of my own pathetic, fragile existence.

I saw him in action once. He wasn't an old one — he begun his new life ten years before this November —, but he was incredibly strong. Five years back I was allowed to spend more time in the city. I was late, it was around midnight, and I should've been back at home by 11.30 pm. I walked down an abandoned road when I heard three voices calling and whistling after me. I walked as if I never heard them. A few minutes later they started to swear at me. Then I heard they started to follow me. The road was long and I wasn't sure I'd reach my destination before they caught me, and I also had no idea what did they want. Considering the facts and circumstances – and a possible outcome –, I sent a text to Master.

_Albany rd, pls help asap_

Just when I managed to send it, one of them grabbed my arm and stopped me. Both my phone and my bag ended up thrown away as I was slapped across the face sharply.

"Look at this pretty little girl!" One of them hissed at me and I was so scared I was almost numb. I tried to fight, but I wasn't good at it back then, so all I've achieved was another cold slap and a knee in my stomach. I coughed and staggered as they pulled me to the dark park to be hidden from view and I felt a knife at my throat. "Scream and you're dead", the same man growled to me.

I swallowed and I knew if Master refused to come for me, I'd end up raped or dead. Or both. I wasn't sure he wasn't angry at me for not being home when he told me, but I knew I'd have to worry about that later.

"No, please, stop", I begged quietly and one of them slapped me across the face again.

"Shut up", one of them growled and they pushed me down on the ground. I was paralysed from the fear when the knife was moved to cut my sweater and shirt open. "I'll be the first, and don't you dare to resist or I'll make it hurt a lot more!“

He was done cutting my sweater in my middle and tore it apart. The other two pinned my arms down. I begged again, but I immediately felt another slap, harder, this time. I felt tears on my face as I looked up again, he was about to unbutton my jeans. I kicked and kicked but couldn't achieve much, I only made them angrier. When I was punched, this time, I froze completely.

It was useless. Useless to resist.

When I looked up again, paralysed, I finally saw my Master and relief washed over me. He just stood there, a few feet away from us, his face cold and unreadable as the moonlight fell on it. He had his long coat on, buttoned up. His hands were in his pockets.

"Let her go", he demanded immediately and the men looked at him. _"She's **mine**."_

Again, another wave of relief. Even if he was displeased with me, he didn't show it towards me. _Yet._ He was rather focused on the task at hand.

"Who the fuck are you??" The man who still had a hand on my jeans' button spat at him. "Get lost before we kill you!"

"Well, just think about that for a second." Master smiled faintly. "You've already made me angry by touching and hitting my servant. I’m not even mentioning what were you **_planning_** with her. Now you dare to threaten me? It is a very bad idea. _Just look frightened and scuttle._ "

He didn't forsake me for being late and for not listening to him. I felt new tears gathered in my eyes from gratitude.

 _"Servant?"_ One of them asked above me.

"Yes", Master smirked and now, his eyes became completely black and he showed off his fangs. "As a vampire, I have her as my servant. All of you have one single chance to let her go and run. Or else I'll end your lives right here, right now. **Nobody** abuses what _belongs to me._ _Especially **not her**._ "

The man at my legs stood up and stared at Master.

"Fuck off!"

It happened so suddenly. Master was gone and the man in front of us made a brief, strange, quiet sound. Then his head rolled off his shoulders. As the body fell to the ground I felt I was paralysed again from fear.

"What the fuck?!" One of them shouted.

I heard my Master chuckle darkly in the night and felt a gentle tug at my left arm and the second man disappeared. The last remaining pushed his knife at my throat again and yanked me to my feet. We heard a ripping noise — as if something crushed a lot of crackers at once —, then a short, but blood freezing, agonizing shriek. The silence nearly crushed us after. I trembled in the man's hold as he pressed the knife deeper in my throat. Master appeared a few feet away from us and he was wiping his lips with his handkerchief. His eyes were still pitch black. Not a single drop of blood could be seen on his attire. He was professional.

"Don't be a fool", he warned the man behind me.

"What the fuck are you?!" The man behind me yelled and Master looked truly annoyed.

"I've told you already. Must you be so slow? None of you are a challenge for me. If you're not letting her go immediately, **_I'll rip the spine out of your body._** "

I must admit, I was scared shitless. Not because I was afraid this man behind me would kill me, but because I saw what Master was capable of. And I knew he **always** kept his word. This was a scary and deadly combination. I felt the knife dug deeper in my flesh and I whined quietly when I felt a small amount of blood run down my neck. Master's expression shifted from slightly annoyed to extreme hatred.

"Not even running away helps you anymore", Master growled, his voice deep and almost an animal's.

The man suddenly let me go and tossed me forward. I fell to my knees and inhaled sharply. I didn't realise I couldn't breathe until now. The poor fool ran — he could take about five long steps before Master caught up and pushed him on the ground. I couldn't look away. He leaned down and dug his fingers right in the man's lower back, then yanked his hand upwards. I felt sick when I heard the noise of bones and muscles shredding, but it was almost nothing compared to the view. Master straightened himself and kept his word. The man's spine fell on the ground next to his body. He never even had the chance to scream in agony.

When a few moments later Master turned to look at me, his eyes were back to normal. He walked back to me, slowly – probably not to scare me much –, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I realised I was shaking.

"I-I'm so so-sorry, sir", I whimpered and couldn't move at all. I was thinking he'd shred me too to pieces now and I thought I'd even deserve it. Dumping bodies wasn’t as easy nowadays. "Ple-please si-sir..."

"Hush", he said quietly and crouched next to me. "Are you able to stand?" I shook my head, scared to death. He moved towards me and I was numb, I couldn't pull away. But all he did was pulling me in close to him to lift me up in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and shut my eyes tight. "It's over now."

How we got home was a mystery. He could run so fast our weak human eyes couldn't see. Maybe he literally ran home with me. He placed me on his sofa in the living room and started to look at my injuries. I remember I couldn't understand how could he touch me so delicately right after he tore three people to pieces.

"I... I'm sorry", I whispered again. "And... and thank you for saving... me."

His cold thumb brushed my still aching and burning cheek, then his eyes found the wound on my neck. I watched his face and I just hoped he wasn't at all that hungry. Master looked back in my eyes.

"You're not allowed to leave this house after 8. Am I making myself clear?"

I wasn't even mad, because I thought I wouldn't want to, anyway. After this incident, I barely made contact with any _‘outsiders’_ , as we called them. That night I realised I wasn't living with the monster. The monsters were outside of his home.

And Master kept me safe from them.

This, of course, also prevented me from going to parties and concerts, which I really missed. I had a lot of favourite bands I listened to and they frequently came in the town while they were on tour, but I wasn't brave enough to ask Master to let me attend them. It'd be risky and he'd probably upset about it.

My phone’s message sound went off in my pocket and I realised I was still sitting in the armchair. I blinked, tired, drained, then got it in my hand. I frowned.

**Baker Street. As soon as possible. SH**

I looked up at my Master and he cocked a brow. He knew way too well only five people knew my number, him included.

“It’s Sherlock. He wants me at Baker Street as soon as possible.”

My Master tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. There were only two people he trusted with his condition, and Sherlock was one of them. Of course, telling Sherlock was equal telling it to John Watson, the doctor as well, but he had to take chances. This made three humans know about it. Sometimes, Sherlock was needed to mask the accidental… _murders._ Not like they happened nowadays – not after Albany Road –, but was hard to hide it if they did. Of course, if such thing occurred, I needed to tell Sherlock right away, so he’d direct Greg Lestrade somewhere else, so nothing would lead to my Master.

“We’re finished, then. You’ll eat on the way to Sherlock and will be back at home by 7 am. You have to follow your schedule after that.”

“Understood, sir.” I put the towel to my throbbing temple again.

“And you’re allowed to take a painkiller.”

“Thank you, sir”, I smiled up at him, grateful.

“Good day, Dalia.”

“Good day, sir.”

And with that, he vanished. I rubbed the wet towel against my temples as I wrote a reply for Sherlock.

_I’m on my way._

I went back in my room and changed, got a painkiller, then went straight to the silver BMW. I pressed my hand momentarily to my aching temple. I was at Baker Street in 15, picked up something to eat on the way just as Master told me to.

“Yes, what’s wrong?” I asked Sherlock as I walked in his apartment.

Both him and John were sitting in their own armchairs and John looked at me immediately. He looked slightly distressed.

“What do you know about werewolves?” Sherlock asked and I shifted from one foot to the other.

“Did something happen?” I asked, my heart in my throat immediately.

“A body has been found.” Sherlock pointed two fingers at the file on his desk, then put his hands together before his mouth again. I walked to his desk and looked at the picture. My stomach turned. Whoever it was, most of them’ve been… _eaten._ “The markings are different from a vampire’s. Big claws, big teeth. The problem is, the last full Moon was on 10 th. So, if it was a werewolf, _who hid the body_ not to be found if they’re not in the state to know what they’re doing? According to _legend_ , anyway.”

“Can’t it be another animal?” I mumbled with a frown.

“Have you seen anything with claws big like that lately, right here, in London?”

I felt even more sick. _Oh no. Not before the ball!_

“I have to tell him”, I frantically reached for my phone and took pictures of the remains.

“Good, he could help me with the investigation.”

“No, he can’t”, I shook my head and looked at Sherlock. He arched a brow at me. I sighed. “A werewolf’s blood is deadly to a vampire. He could find it, but… no, it’s too dangerous.”

“We _need to_ find it. The next full Moon is on 9 th. It will certainly kill again.”

“We have two weeks until then. Maybe you find it before it transforms.”

“How? Must I remind you they look exactly like us?”

I stared at Sherlock. He was right. But I still shook my head.

“Please, don’t ask him to help in the search.”

“Then I ask you. John refuses to come with me. Not after the Hounds of Baskerville.”

“Exactly”, John groaned as he got up. “I’m not going with you on another animal hunt!”

“I need someone who knows the characteristics. An expert.”

“He won’t let me.”

“No?” Sherlock looked surprised. “Why?”

“I’m not allowed to go out during the night since Albany Road.”

“ _Still_ grounded? That’s a shame.”

I called my Master. He picked up immediately.

“Yes?” He grumbled.

“Sir, Sherlock thinks there’s a werewolf in town.”

There was a short silence as he processed the information.

“Send me the pictures.”

He hung up and I did as he told me to.

“I guess he’ll find it his own privilige to look for it anyway”, I sighed, worried.

He wasn’t exactly reckless… but he took the fate of his city to his heart. And if I knew something about him it was that he wouldn’t let his brother look for a dangerous shape shifter. He’d rather put himself in the front line.

Upon remembering this, I started to get worried _sick_. What will happen to me if he really goes after it? Especially if I knew he’d leave to search while I was asleep? What if I woke up to the news one day that he… **_he…_**

“Don’t be so alarmed”, Sherlock glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. “It’ll be fine.”

I wasn’t so sure of that, but I nodded anyway.

“How’s his diet?” Sherlock mused.

“I’m taking care of it.”

The consulting detective hummed and gave me a very certain look, which I couldn’t take anywhere.

“I gotta dash. Tons of things to do today. Thanks for bringing this to our attention. If I have time, I’ll fill you in with anything I have about werewolves.”

I still had no idea why did Sherlock ask me to come here to tell me about it, but I was glad I knew. Because maybe, if only my Master heard this news, he never would’ve told me to prevent me from getting involved and worried. Though, as a matter of fact, I was very worried now.

My head ached more.

"See you around."

"Bye!" John shouted from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I defend the Night."

I left Baker Street and drove back to my Master’s home. I couldn’t think of anything else but the possibility of a werewolf in London. I knew if there was one, Master would find it; it is to believed werewolves smelled like wet dogs to vampires. I needed to do my research about them to help all of us in it.

While I cleaned the house, I put on some of my favourite songs in the Hi-Fi and danced around in a silly way as I sang the lyrics. I started to feel better as the painkiller got to work in my system, and kept thinking about the ball. I’ll certainly need to put together a song list as well… maybe there’ll be dance, too…

I froze completely in a mid-movement, in such a silly pose. _Dance?_ **Holy shit.** Master used the exact word ‘ball’. Of course, we might skip that tradition, but… _usually…_ if Master is the host, he’ll simply **have to** dance. And since he had no relationship with anyone else but me – who also knew what sort of a ball would this be… – who’d be his partner? _Oh wait, I remember now._

 **_You’ll have to stay with me while_ ** **_we_ ** **_’re_ ** **_t_ ** **_here._ **

I let out a whine.

I kept staring at my reflection in the window and my heart accelerated and I blushed at the speed of light. _What will I wear?!_ Master will probably put on his tuxedo – which I adored so much – but what about me? I never went with him on those nights when he had to attend parties held by important people. They probably had no idea I even existed. But this ball… he made it clear he wanted me there.

I continued cleaning then, thinking I’d need to start to clarify a few things with Master as soon as possible. By the way he told me about it, it was obvious the ball wouldn’t take place here – this was a safe place and he probably didn’t want to invite that lot inside. I’d also try and ask to contact the other servants he mentioned; maybe they could tell me what did their Masters and Mistresses like, so I could make the decoration and the music according to that. And since humans would be there too, I needed to take care of human beverages and food as well.

I’ll have to do _so_ much and I loved it.

When I walked up in the study room, I found a different book on the desk. It looked ancient and it smelled strange. The cover was made of leather, and the words were once shining gold, but most of that was missing now. I still could read the title.

**Nocturnal Creatures**

**and how to find them**

I blinked curiously and opened the book gently, carefully. There was a note on the first page, written by Master judging by the beautiful handwriting.

**Dalia,**

**type everything down about werewolves and send it to Sherlock. Maybe it will help him. – M**

I smiled and put the note in my pocket, then I got my laptop and put it next to the book and started typing right away. As I progressed through the book, I found out it was nearly impossible to find a werewolf if it wasn’t transformed, but at least I knew it right that silver bullets killed them. Interesting. Silver was such a clean material, effective against both vampires and werewolves.

I’ve spent two hours typing down a lot of things from the book, but not all of it. I sent it to Sherlock, then walked down in the kitchen to cook. As I gave my blood every month – which Master knew nothing about and it better stay this way –, I was on a special diet myself. I ate a lot of food which contained a lot of iron in. My headache stopped as soon as I ate and I still had time after cooking and eating, so I let myself relax on the couch a little with my book. After that, I continued typing the book for two hours. By 4 pm, I was so anxious about training with Master again that I managed to get the frozen blood ready for him by that time. I couldn’t concentrate on my free time at all. I read my book, but that was all.

When 5 pm finally came, he found me still sitting on the couch, reading the book. I immediately closed it and got to my feet.

“Good evening, sir”, I smiled at him nervously and he cocked a brow – he possibly heard my heartbeat race again at the sight of him. “How was your rest?”

“Good evening. Not so well.”

I walked in the kitchen and did my usual routine, poured the warmed up blood in his favourite crystal glass. When I heard the floor creak just before the kitchen’s door, I wanted to turn to face him, but a moment later I felt his cold hands on my hips.

I froze.

“How was your day?” He whispered against my ear and I nearly dropped the glass, so I gripped it tighter.

“It was… _slow._ ”

He let me go and I turned and offered him the glass. He looked so thirsty and drained and it was rather unusual for him to touch me. Okay, apart from today morning. I’m still not over that.

“Sir, what’s the matter?” I asked then when he didn’t move his hand for the glass.

He swallowed hungrily and his eyes examined my face. I waited patiently, my heart in my throat as usual when he was this close to me. What could be on his mind now? What was he thinking about?

“So you’re not afraid of me?” He asked quietly and I blinked, confused.

“I’m not”, I replied. “Why would I be?”

“Because…” He stopped talking for a moment to swallow again. Once he described to me what his thirst felt like. As if someone poured lava down his throat and it spread in every fiber of his. When I realised I didn’t want him to be in pain, I felt desperately helpless and sad. “I’m a _monster._ ”

“No, you’re not”, I said, without even thinking, and I reached for his cold, pale left hand hesitatingly, to place it on the crystal glass. He followed my movement with his eyes, questioningly, then swallowed again. “Please, sir, drink.”

“Why?” He asked.

I decided he was in a very strange mood today, but I’d answer him anyway.

“Because I don’t want you to suffer, sir.”

He looked down at the glass and its content, then looked up in my eyes again.

“You've been preparing blood for me every evening. Every day, for six years. I never asked. And you never once thought I was disgusting for drinking it?”

I tilted my head slightly with a frown.

“No. To me, you’re on a special diet.”

At this, his lips stretched into a smile, then it turned into a painful expression, one I’ve never seen on his face before.

“ _I drink **blood** ,_ Dalia. Humans’ blood.”

“Yes. And they gave it willingly.” I held his left hand with the glass as I took his right to put it on the glass, too. “It’s a gift. Take it, because you need it.”

Master sighed. He looked like he was hesiating again, thinking if he should tell me what was on his mind or not.

"I wanted... I **_want_** to bite you. I want your blood more than anything. Every time you're near me. Ever since I met you." He looked in my eyes again just to see how I react to it.

"I know", I said without even batting an eyelash. "And it's okay. This is what you are and I accept it."

"I might end up killing you one day", he whispered and he leaned closer.

"That would be a shame. You'd need to look for another assistant."

"Why can't you take me seriously?" He put the glass on the counter behind me, slow. Then he got a hold of my hands. I swallowed. He was touching me again. What did he notice earlier today in my behaviour, what changed? Maybe it was my doing? When I told him I'm not afraid and I don't want to stop him from touching me? _Probably..._ "I don't want to hurt you."

"This is why I'm not afraid of you, because I know you don't want to hurt me."

I bit my lip and thought something very brave. I entwined our fingers. He let out a soft, quiet hum, I barely heard it. As he looked up in my eyes, I felt the blood rush through me. I could touch him and he didn't pull away. He didn't disappear as he used to do when physical contact accidentally happened. And as it happened so rarely, I cherished every moment of it. I could feel the stiff muscles under his snow white skin.

“ _Not wanting_ to do and **actually** _not doing_ something are very far away from each other.” He said quietly, then he turned his hands and I could examine his palms. “You don’t even know how fragile you are.”

“Oh sir. _Please._ ” I smiled, but I kept looking at his hands.

“Anyway”, he inhaled sharply and pulled away. I looked disappointed, but he reached for his glass and started to walk back, slow in the living room. I pouted and followed him. “There are a few things which need clarification. Since we have a werewolf in London and it probably even lives there, you’re not allowed to leave the house during a full Moon.”

“Understood, sir”, I nodded, thinking it was reasonable.

He sat on the couch and motioned me to sit on the other one at the opposite side. I did. I wanted to ask, but didn’t know how to start. He though, saw I had difficulties, and after he sipped his drink and closed his eyes, he smiled.

“Ask away.”

“I’m curious about the ball…”

“Yes?” He looked at me with still the smile.

“I’m curious if… do we have to dance?”

“Obviously”, he leaned back and cocked his left brow up. “And you are to be my partner there.”

My heart did a funny beat at that. It was so embarrassing I knew he heard it. I blushed.

“I, uh… have a problem with this, sir.”

“And what that problem might be?”

“I can’t dance.”

His smile widened at this and before he sipped his drink again, he answered.

“What do you think, why do we have two training sessions a day from now on?”

I blushed even deeper. From _now on??_ Until the ball? For an entire month? _Holy shit!_ He’s saying he’ll teach me to dance? **HOLY SHIT!** The actual, classic dancing?

“I thought you were thinking about fighting techniques, sir”, I mumbled and watched him drink.

“We’ll do that at dawn, then move it back to the evening after the ball.” He crossed his legs. “Anything else?”

“Yes, I’d like to ask if I could connect with the other assistants. To know the little details like what food do they want, what kind of music they like, and so on.”

Master tilted his head.

“You kept thinking about this and the opportunities all day, didn’t you?”

I blushed deeper.

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t see why shouldn’t you meet with other servants. I’ll give their e-mail addresses to you after today’s… session.” I bit my lower lip. At this, he cocked his brow again. “Yes, Dalia? What else would you like to know?”

“Can I arrange a meeting with them, sir? So I could get to know them better?”

Master slightly narrowed his eyes. I knew this look. He didn’t particularly like my idea, I knew. I bit my lip again and he sighed.

“Alright. Fine. But you know the rules. They might be servants to other vampires, but they’re still outsiders.”

“Of course, sir”, I nodded again.

“Now”, he drank the last of his drink and stood up. “I have a task for you.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Tomorrow you’ll have an hour to go to Sherlock. Ask him to write an opening song for the dance.” **_Holy shit!_** “He can’t be present, for his own safety. He’ll need to record it.” I had my doubts about Sherlock not wanting to show up at a vampire ball, but I left that thought for myself.

“Of course, sir. I’ll tell him.”

“Until then”, he tilted his head and looked down at me. I felt like I was a little, tiny mouse and he was a tiger, ready to pounce on me. “We’ll have to practice without music. Come over here.”

I stood up and walked over to him. I felt so embarrassed we needed to do this.

“How come you can’t dance?” He asked when he reached for my hand and my waist. _Oh shit._ Are we really doing this now or I fell asleep while I read my book? “You never had to dance in school?”

“No”, I mumbled, slipping my hand on his shoulder and put my other in his. He was so tall and cool. Literally.

“Why?”

“I uh… when the Leavers’ Ball came around… I didn’t have a partner to go with.”

“How come?”

He looked seriously shocked at what I’ve just said, like he couldn’t imagine this. I shrugged with a sigh. I’d need to tell him the truth, I knew, but the truth was heavy for me.

“When we had to find a partner for ourselves, I was in the hospital. And when I came out of it, everyone had a partner, except me. I didn’t even really want to go, though. I wasn’t in a good condition.”

There were a few moments of silence with him examining my face to deduce if I was lying or not.

“Follow me”, he said and started to move. I followed. Small steps, slow. I had to admit, I liked it, this was fun. Of course, I knew if we did it to music, it’d be much different, but now, it was a pleasant feeling. I felt strangely relaxed. “You’re doing well. Why were you in hospital?”

“I’ve had an accident. I’ve spent four weeks in there.”

“But what happened?”

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly while I concentrated on how to step instead of how to hide my feelings from my face.

“I had a car crash. A piece of metal impaled my lower abdomen.” He stopped abruptly. I arched my brows. “What’s the matter, sir?”

“ _That_ car crash? The one near Southwark?”

I felt coldness spread in my chest and the blood left my face.

“Yes. That one.”

I felt his hand on my waist held me a little bit tighter and then we continued to dance. He kept giving me instructions how to move, and I cooperated the best I could, in my head thinking about the upcoming meeting with the other servants.

**Saturday, 01. Oct.**

I’ve arranged a meeting in the nearest café.

I jumped in my Master’s silver BMW and pulled the zip of my jacket up over my red shirt. It started to be colder than usual. After I immediately started the heat, I put in some music, but my mind was set on the task ahead. I sped up until the speed limit, then stopped near the place where we’d all meet. I nervously entered the café and stepped to the queue. I got my phone out and started to check the e-mails we exchanged; out of the twenty-three servants only twelve messaged back to me.

It was alright, I guessed. Most of the servants must be just as busy as I am, but I was still glad I could meet some of them. As I waited, someone stopped behind me.

“Dalia?” A familiar voice told me and my eyes widened as I turned to look at Heath.

“Heath!” **_Oh no!_** Master didn’t allow me to meet him! But… this was a coincidence… when I knew what he thought of coincidences, really… but still. This wasn’t intentional. Not my intention, to be honest. “What are you doing here?”

“Just meeting someone”, he smiled. “And you?”

“Me, too”, I nodded and it was my turn in the queue. I asked for a coffee with caramel and a bacon and egg sandwich and as I paid, I looked back at Heath. He was staring at what I ordered, then looked up in my eyes again. I frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s just, uh…” He unzipped his own leather jacket and revealed a similar blood red shirt to mine. I stared at him, shocked. “And I was about to order a bacon and egg sandwich, too. Guess I also know the phrase. Do you?” I swallowed and nodded. He smiled again. “Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three…”

 _“I defend the Night”_ , I said, and he said it with me.

 **Holy fucking shit.** This meant Heath _knew about vampires._ This meant _he was a servant_ , just like me.

“Well. This changes a lot of things”, he said quietly, staring at me intently.

“Yes, it does”, I whispered as I grabbed my sandwich and the coffee. “I never even suspected that you…”

“I didn’t think this about you either.”

I smiled at him. He ordered the same sandwich and then we decided we’d sit down and wait for the others. We got our jackets’ off. As I sipped my coffee I saw he left his eyes on me more than I thought he would.

“How old is yours since… you know?” He asked and I laughed quietly.

“He’ll be ten this November.”

“Wow, so young!”

“Don’t let that mislead you. He’s stronger and faster than you’d believe.” I sipped my coffee again. “And yours?”

“Four hundred and fourty-nine.”

“ _Holy shit!_ ” It slipped and Heath laughed.

“I like to call her _antique_. She was 76 when she was turned.”

“My Master… I don’t even know.”

I frowned. I really didn’t know when did Master turn into a vampire. Maybe I’ll ask this later today. Heath hummed at me. We kept looking at each other and either of us believed that this was, indeed, a strange coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You **should be _clever._** "

“How long have you been serving him?” Heath asked.

“It’ll be six years in December. And you?”

“Ten years. July.”

My jaw nearly dropped, then I only said ‘wow’ at which he smiled. He ate his sandwich. I looked around in the café and wondered when the rest of them would show up.

“So he’s hosting a ball. Who, exactly?” Heath asked again, just as he finished his sandwich.

“He’s Mycroft. And yes, a ball. He didn’t care much about Halloween before. Maybe he’s curious of others.”

“Alicia likes the idea”, Heath smiled. “She also liked him. But I had no idea though you’d use a fake e-mail based on a fake name.”

“I have to, sorry. But you used fake name, too.”

“Rule number one: don’t trust others.”

“Yeah, everyone’s an ‘outsider’.”

“I wonder now if this is a V-thing or not. Like, once you get turned, you get paranoid, too?”

“V-thing?” I laughed quietly.

“You have to name stuff properly. Just in case.”

Ten minutes after a few other people came in the café. We watched them. They all ordered the same sandwich and all of them asked for the same. Then they turned and noticed us in our red shirts and my sandwich. They approached us – there were five of them – and they all gave us a piece of paper with the same sentence.

**I defend the Night.**

When we were all sitting at the table, I noticed there were a lot of normal looking people, just like us. They could be shopping at the same mall just like anyone else. It was so strange to me. From the age to the clothes we wore, we really weren’t different from other people. Except, we all knew the Truth. It made me feel like I was a member of a secret society. In fact, I was. And they all seemed just as happy as I was. Finally, I could connect with other people who knew what I felt. They were my kind. We weren’t vampires and weren’t entirely ordinary humans. We were the thin line. The in-between.

Heath managed to stay near me the entire time. When the rest of the people arrived, they all looked at me, waiting. I felt a little nervous from all the attention.

“So. We’re gathered here today to discuss a few things about the Halloween party. We’ll have to talk about trivial things like what food do you like. As it is a ball, you probably won’t have to dance…”

“Not so lucky”, Kitty, a blonde girl moaned and some others nodded , too, so we laughed a little at it together.

“Everyone has their V as partner?” Heath asked and all of us nodded. He looked at me when I did. I couldn’t decipher what his eyes were telling me. “Well. No singles, then. Shame.”

I felt the blush on my cheeks as I laughed with the others. So that’s why he looked at me like that.

“Will there be enough drink for them?” An older man asked and I nodded.

“At the moment we have about 300 bags. I made extra cautions to get as many as they need. I’ll also need a few helping hands to replenish their supply, as our Vs won’t be the only ones.”

“How many?” The same man, Jack asked.

“Fifty-four.”

At this, they all gasped.

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” Asked Kitty and she looked slightly worried. “Isn’t it risky?”

“Absolutely not”, I reassured her, “they’re civilised.”

“I’ve seen a civilised one turn into a barbarian on one occasion.” Jack said. “Are you sure you know what are you doing?”

I knew he was right, because I saw Mycroft turn into a monster, too. But I still nodded reassuringly again.

“He gave me his word and I believe in him.”

“Alright.”

“Right.” I opened my small notebook and looked at the topics I gathered. “Food. I’m on a high iron diet.” A lot of people replied with ‘me too’, so I put an X next to it. “Alright, then I’ll prepare food according to this. I was thinking everyone could bring two trays of Halloween themed cupcakes or something, so that would be nice and enough. Twenty-three assistants will be there, but only twelve of them replied to me, so we’ll need to think of them too.” They nodded in appreciation. I put an X next to the Sweets topic as well. “I’ll take care of drinks. Is anyone allowed to drink alcohol?” Most of them shook their heads so I marked it with crossing Alcohol out. “Okay, then the food topic is done…”

Suddenly, we heard a rather loud buzz. We looked around for our phones but nobody had a call or text, so we searched for the source of the sound.

"Sorry, it's me", Kitty said with a poker face.

"Don't you want to see who's calling you?" Another man, Dave asked her and at that she blushed deeply.

"It's a remote controlled vibrator not a phone." She confessed and we stared at her in shock. "Let's say that my V is a rather perverted one... he likes to keep me, well... sexually frustrated."

 ** _HOLY FUCKING BLOODY HELL!_** It was hard not to remember this when I tried to get back to the topic. A vampire who liked to literally use his servant? That… that was new to me. Entirely new. And he went through all the trouble to turn that on during the day while it was in her… **BLOODY HELL!!!**

I cleared my throat and took a look at my notebook again.

“I guess you’ll need a room there for the night, then”, I said quietly and some of the guys laughed but Kitty sounded so happy when she replied ‘oh yes’.

I didn’t think it could get any more embarrassing than this. I wrote it up in my notebook with giant letters. _ROOM FOR FUN_. How will I ever explain this to Master? **Oh my God.** I wanted to bury my burning face in my notebook when I realised I had so many questions. I never needed to ask them, thouh, because Jack did.

“Is it functioning? I mean… you know…”

“He can make his heart beat if he wants it to and says ‘it’s just a muscle’ so you get the idea”, Kitty answered with a devilish grin and I got even more red as I thought about it.

“Alright can we please get back to the…”

“But he can’t recreate, right?” Jack interrupted me.

“Of course he can’t. But he likes to see me in ecstasy.”

I hid my face in my hand. That was it. _I lost it._ This was **too much.** I’ll have these images in my head for forever. And I still heard the buzz. I was about to talk about board games and things like that but I could also go and order some water with ice for my burning face. If I poured it on my cheeks it’d sizzle and turn to steam.

“Okay, we can continue with the Halloween party, Dalia”, Dave laughed quietly.

“Right”, I cleared my throat again and most of us laughed again, but many had their cheeks painted red just like mine. I was sure all of us would think about this for a while. “I was thinking about setting up a few games as well. Some classic ones like Twister, a dance game which’d be connected to the sound system, there could be table tennis, table football…”

“If we really do this all, this Halloween party will be the best”, a black haired – and rather dark looking – girl, Lydia noted and I smiled.

“I _intend_ to make it the best. And of course, I’m prepared there’ll be lots of broken things as well…”

“Yeah. Especially with younglings. Who’s V the youngest?”

As it turned out, my Master with his ten years wasn’t the youngest V. There was one who was only five. Interesting. How could someone be sure that young one would have total control over their thirst?

When we finished talking about the details I asked Heath if he needed a lift and he nodded to me. He followed me to Master’s silver BMW and gasped quietly.

“Your car is so awesome”, he mentioned and I laughed to myself.

“It’s not mine.”

“What do you do that he gives it to you?”

“I just serve well. And he trusts me.”

Or so I believed he did. When we were inside I started the heating system and we sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the outside world.

“Do you feel it?” Heath asked and I looked at him. He kept staring at the outside as it started to get darker. “It’s like we are above those who walk outside. We know that those things they think is just a myth or imagination is in fact, real. Strange…” He looked at me and his chocolate eyes were warm and friendly. “After ten years, I feel like I belong somewhere. And I have to thank you for that. I finally met people who knew what it’s like.”

“You’re welcome, and yes, I know”, I nodded with a sigh as I put my seatbelt on. “I feel less lonely now.”

Heath flashed a heart warming smile at me.

“You won’t be lonely ever again, if I can help it.”

I smiled back at him and started up the car. On the way to his home we talked about music – he browsed through my old CD-s –, then I bid him goodbye and all I could do was to smile. Because really, finally, I wasn’t alone. It was near the time Master woke up, so I quickly pulled over to his house and jumped out of the car and ran in the house to escape the cold. Then I put the usual bags of blood in the sink in warm water, then warmed up some food for myself in the microwave. As I stuffed my face, standing only in my red shirt and jeans, leaning against the counter, I heard the floor creak and saw him appear in the doorway. He looked drained again.

“Good evening, sir”, I mumbled after I swallowed the food. His eyes watched me and he looked stiff like a statue. “How did you sleep?”

“Horrible”, came the throaty reply, then he walked over to me, slow.

“How come?” I asked as I put my plate on the counter and turned my back to him to get his crystal glass from the shelf above. I heard his steps came closer, but he didn’t reply. I poured him a drink. “Is the bed that bad?”

I smiled to myself how I arranged the words. I wasn’t genius, but it was funny to me. I was tired.

“I always sleep horrible when I know you’re going out”, he replied quietly and stopped exactly behind me. I could feel his cold breath on the back of my neck, but I didn’t shiver. I finished pouring out his drink and I turned around. He watched me hungrily. Then he let out a hiss. “I presume the meeting went well?” He didn’t wait for my reply as he took his glass from me. His fingers purposefully stroked over mine and I felt the blood rush in my face at it. He touched me so easily now. _Why?_ “It was a success. But you spent a lot of time with someone specifically.” He narrowed his eyes as he sipped his drink. “You brought them to their home. Who was it?”

I cleared my throat and the blood rushed _out_ of my face. I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t get angry at me.

“Heath.”

For a few moments he froze again and I knew his mind ran a thousand miles.

“Turns out he’s a servant to a vampire, hmm?” He cooed quietly. “Are you fond of him?”

“He’s alright, sir.”

_“Alright?”_

“Yes.” I nodded, and couldn’t understand why did I hear sarcasm in his voice. “But I’m not interested in him that way.”

In the past few days I couldn’t think of anything else but Master and me as he taught me to dance. There was no room for someone else in my head.

“Maybe you should be”, he said quietly as he turned around and walked away. “You live once. And for a short time. Make it count, Dalia.”

 _What? What did he say?_ Did he just say that I should go on dates with Heath? But… but the last time he heard about him he rejected the idea! What changed? That Heath was a servant, too? And where was Master’s usual **‘she’s mine’** attitude? I left my plate on the counter and walked after him.

“Pardon, sir?” I asked, confused.

It wasn’t like he ever offered or even mentioned turning me and every time I asked about that he changed the subject, so I knew I would _grow old and die_ or **die young horribly** , but still! **_Still._** There was really no chance for me to be _with him_ in a different sense? Something _other_ than vampire and his human servant? My heart clenched and my throat tightened. If so, then he was right. I’d need to move on. But… but… _I didn’t want to…_

“Maybe I changed my mind”, he sat on the couch this time and I stopped near him with an uncertain look on my face. He leaned back – his cologne rushed up in my nose and I sighed, watching how perfect that deep blue three piece suit with the blood red tie looked on him. “Maybe I’d let you go out with him.”

“I don’t want to”, I mumbled and he cocked a brow.

“Why?” He asked and I shifted to one foot to another. I saw that he **_knew_**. And at that, he put on his coldest expression for me. “Oh, _don’t tell me,_ Dalia. You **should be _clever_. ** What makes you think _I’d_ be interested in **_you?_** ” That felt like a stab to my heart. I tried my best to conceal it. I wasn't sure I succeeded at it. I felt my hands went cold. “Compared to me, you’re a **child**. And _food source._ A **_servant._** **Nothing** more.”

I swallowed and thought of something else entirely. I thought of the party and the decoration and the food I’ll have to prepare, the dress I’d need to order, and the other preparations… I thought of anything but what he just told me. I'll have to spend a lot of time with it anyway.

“I understand, sir”, I nodded like it wasn’t even important, because in fact, it really wasn’t. To him, anyway. I knew I didn’t really mean anything to him, but hearing it tore me in two. He watched my professionally guarded expression with narrowed eyes, then he drank the last of his drink. “Shall I bring you another, sir?”

Even if I was heartbroken, I still belonged to him and I’d need to serve him no matter what. He placed the crystal glass on the coffee table and stood up to face me. I tried my best not to crumble right there before him. I needed to be stronger and cleverer. He was right. As always. _Conceal, don’t feel._

“No, we’ll get right to practice”, he said and I nodded, accepting his offered hand when he reached out to me. I didn’t shiver from his cold hold, I merely tried to keep myself together. I concentrated as much as I could. I put all of my power in it. “So what will you do about what I’ve told you?”

I looked up in his eyes and wondered on and on, why did I feel like he was angry about my reactions? Why did I upset him now? What was the reason? Didn’t I react the way he wanted me to? It was him though who always said emotions only made people weak, so I only did what he told me to. I didn’t show emotions at all. Was it wrong?

“Maybe I’ll ask him to help me with the decorations”, I mused and tilted my head slightly. “I’d like to carve a few hundred pumpkins… he could also help me with the food. If he can cook, that is…”

As we bypassed one of the tables, he let my hand go and started the Hi-Fi. Sherlock’s half finished song vibrated through me. I smiled faintly. It was so beautiful. I wanted to pop up more at Baker Street and listen to him play. It calmed me down so much. But this beautiful melody only made me feel again; I moved my head and eyes just to avoid Master’s gaze, I glanced at one of his piece of armours. I forced back my tears. We continued dancing to the music, which wasn’t a hard task for us, since we _felt_ each other. When he moved, I did and vice versa.

 _I **thought** …_ I was really stupid. I smiled sadly at my obvious stupidity. It seemed to me he wanted something more when in fact he probably was just kind. _So embarrassing._ I felt his cold hand tighten on my waist and I looked back at his face. He was thirsty, I could tell.

“I don’t want you to leave the house until we catch that monster”, he grumbled and I frowned slightly.

“Then where shall I do these creative things with Heath?” I asked then, because I knew he wouldn’t allow him in his home.

But then, he did something I didn’t anticipate. He gritted his teeth and pushed the words through them.

“Bring him here.”

I blinked, surprised. _Wow._ This was a first, again, in six years. I smiled at him, forcing myself thinking that this was a kindness from him, even though I didn’t want to think of it this way. He pushed me away from himself and I saw right through it, but I couldn’t figure out why he did this.

“Alright, sir. Thank you. I’ll tell him when I have a little free time.”

Now that I knew, maybe I really should listen to him. I need to move on and I knew Heath would be the perfect choice. He liked me. I saw it on his face even today. I tried to make myself believe that was what I wanted.

This was what _Master_ wanted.

Later that night, after my thorough shower, I was lying in my bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. I was thinking of what he told me – that he never slept well when he knew I wasn’t here at home, then that I was only a food source and a servant to him –, and I rolled on my side to cry in my pillow softly.

I was wondering if he still was at home and heard it. I truly hoped he didn’t. This room was my last resort, here I didn’t have to pretend I didn’t feel. Here, I didn’t have to be afraid to show how his words broke me into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter around the dancing part, I listened a lot to this: Peter Gundry: A Vampire's Heart (you can listen to it on this link, from 21:57 to 24:43: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML0XFlWkEvk&t=1s).  
> Oh damn. I'm giving myself feels. I'll so enjoy this fic. ;D I hope you like it too. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come with me and I’ll tell you."

My schedule changed once more. I’ve had much more free time to spend it on working with the decorations. Training with Master ceased to exist. Instead, he only taught me how to dance in the evenings when he woke up. I barely saw him and I had too much time on my hands. I couldn’t do anything useful with all of this sudden freedom. I was used to spend the majority of my day according to a strict schedule, and now, I suddenly had too much time. There was a reason why every hour of my life was organised in a humanly unacceptable way; I wasn’t entirely well mentally at the time when Master found me. As a matter of fact, I wondered the city at night, trying to find someone who’d be crazy enough to kill me. I didn’t even care what that person would do to me beforehand, what mattered to me was just to end up dead.

I was near Dartford at the time. I wandered near the Thames and brought a razor with me. As I walked near the bridge, I re-thought my plan which was simple enough. I’d sit outside the rail of the Queen Elizabeth Bridge, facing London, then I wanted to use the razor so when I’d pass out, I fall in the river. It was acceptable at the time. I didn’t want people to find me in my apartment, surrounded by everything I owned – everything that didn’t matter anymore. I chose this instead. I was free, after all. Tears were gone by that time, there was no reason to cry anyway. I reached the bridge and climbed outside. I nearly slipped, then sat down and watched the city before me.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” A voice right next to me spoke and I nearly fell down, but he grabbed me, tight and firm, keeping me sitting with my back to the rail. How did he get here?! “Careful. It’s not a long way down but the water is too cold at this time of the year.”

“At least it’d end quick”, I muttered as he pulled his hand back and I watched his features in the faint light.

He was pale and ginger, middle aged, eyes wise and curious. Judging by his clothes, he was rather wealthy, a businessman or something like that. His long coat wrapped around his form. But, a moment before, when he touched me, his hand felt cold against me even through all those layers. It was December; I didn’t think about it at the moment.

“Would it?” He questioned. “Aren’t you afraid of the pain?”

“There’s no amount of physical pain in this world I wouldn’t endure.”

He tilted his head.

“You can’t possibly know that.”

I snorted.

“You don’t know anything about me, so keep your opinions to yourself.”

At this, he narrowed his eyes at me and I grabbed the razor tightly in my pocket.

“I know more about you than you do.” He replied. At my expression, he tilted his head back against the rail, his eyes burning. “I know you’ve had a car accident in which your parents died, I know you live alone and you try to survive on your own, I know you have nobody to turn to, I know you have problems keeping the food down, and I know you came here to kill yourself.” I stared at him, shocked. “I don’t just look, I **_see._** That’s something most people in this city won’t do. Like the social workers you’ve been going to; they all think you’re fine and never realise you’re cutting your wrists in secret. How can you fool them? You’re wearing long sleeved clothes and complain about the cold.”

“How can you _possibly_ know…?” I whispered and his lips’ left corner turned upwards a little.

“Come with me and I’ll tell you. But first, give me the razor.” I swallowed and shook my head. “Oh, come on. I know it’s in your pocket. Don’t _make **me**_ take it from you.”

I hesitated, thinking this man might’ve been a creep, but there was something about him that made me reconsider his offer. _Come with me and I’ll tell you._ He seemed interesting – and spooky – enough to peak my curiousity, enough to stall my suicide plans. So with a shaking hand, I got my razor out of my pocket and gave it to him. He narrowed his eyes as he took it from me, then dropped it in the river beneath our feet. I watched as it fell.

“How did you know I’m cutting?” I asked as I watched the river.

“I smell your blood from a hundred miles.”

At this, I cocked my head and stared at him wide eyed.

_“What?”_

“You’ll think I’m insane, or lying, or playing tricks with you, but…” He swallowed and I realised why were his eyes burning all the time. I noticed insatiable hunger in those blue orbs. I shuddered, but not from the cold. “I am a vampire.”

I stared, shocked, then started to laugh. _What a joke._ Though, his expression remained unchanging. I stopped laughing.

“You’re not serious.”

As I finished my sentence, I suddenly realised I was standing on the bridge. My butt was still cold and as I looked around myself, I felt his arms just releasing me. I slightly panicked. _What the fuck?! HOW?!_

“How did you do that?” I stared up at him again and it was his turn to smile. He was so tall compared to me. “Tell me!”

“ _Come with me._ And I’ll tell you everything.” He held a hand out for me and I raised mine when he warned me, freezing me mid-movement, “ _reconsider._ **Now.** If you decide to come with me, then you’ll be my servant, I’ll give you chores and tasks to complete during the day for me, I’ll give you schedules you must keep yourself to. You also must stop harming yourself in every aspect. **_I do not allow it._** ” I swallowed, bit my lip at his firm voice. That was a request I wasn’t sure I’d keep, but I so craved someone to care for me, to tell me what to do, to guide me that I nearly didn’t care. “There’s one last thing you must know. I’ve had many servants and they all died one way or another.” I saw a strange glint in his eye which I identified as _guilt_. It vanished a second later. “But it is also my most important rule. Your service to me can **only** end with _your **death**._ There’s **no** other way for you to leave me. Do you understand what that means?”

I swallowed again, nodded, then slipped my hand in his.

 

I sat in John’s chair and listened to Sherlock’s play. I watched him as he moved with his instrument and let my emotions roam wild under a well-guarded ice mask which was my expression. It wasn’t hard to control myself as I did that all the time; I covered I was hurt or moved or bored. I did my best to **_be_** the best. And I was. As Sherlock stopped his play, I started to clap happily.

“I love it! It’s perfect! Beautiful!”

As I complimented his hard work, he smiled and put his violin down. As he showed his back to me, he started to talk.

“How are you?”

The question caught me off guard. He usually only asked about his brother. I never was important. He looked at me as I cleared my throat.

“I’m fine.”

 _“That’s a lie.”_ He pointed it out as he sat in his chair. I held his gaze with a poker face. “Tell me the truth.”

“Aw, come on.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m really fine.”

“Tell me, or I’ll ring **him** about it.”

 _Shit._ I sighed. He won. Master was grumpy if he was called during the day, so I obeyed.

“It’s just… he pointed it out I was just a human. Nothing serious.”

“You’ve spent ten additional minutes in your car and you’ve _cried_. You barely cry. It must’ve been serious.”

I swallowed, sighed, then leaned back in the chair.

“It’s just sentiment, Sherlock. Stupid, irrational feelings. Nothing more.”

“Irrational feelins?” He echoed. “What kind of…” He frowned, then he went _“oh”_ , then he went silent.

I sighed and rubbed my left temple out of habit.

“Yes, he figured it out and tore me apart, no big deal.”

“He’ll be your partner at the ball, right?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t you tell him you didn’t want to be?”

“Why would I?” I arched a brow. “It’s fine. I already ordered my dress. Everything is going perfectly and according to plan.”

“So…” He offered me tea and I thanked. “You’ll make some friends there?”

“Ah, yes. I’ll move on.”

“Don’t you think he’ll be upset about it?”

“He told me himself I should ‘make it count’, so I think not.”

_“Did he?”_

“Yes.”

“Interesting.”

I sipped my tea nad watched Sherlock. He looked slightly surprised.

“Why is it interesting?” I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“I thought your relationship with him would progress differently.”

I sipped my tea again just to do something. If he thought this, then there must be something wrong. Sherlock was 99.9% right at 99.9% of the time. It was rare he got something wrong. Maybe he misjudged Master? Or Master changed his mind about me? I thought about it again; he looked angry when he offered Heath could come in his home. _Why?_ I waved then. Both at my thoughts and to Sherlock.

“It is, as it is.”

This was a phrase used often by John and Sherlock.

“I’d like to attend the ball.” He spoke after a few minutes.

“He won’t let you.”

“You could smuggle me in.”

“I’m not risking it. He told me no, so no.”

“You’re too loyal.”

“Yes, I am.” I smiled and drank the last of my tea. “Always and forever.” I checked the time on my phone and realised I needed to go. “Sorry, Sherlock. I have to go.”

Later in the car I called Heath and asked him if he was in the gym. It was still around ten, and I’d hoped I’d meet him there and we could try the crossbow again. He said he was with his V who attended an important meeting. I drove toward Dartford, now. I had no plans. No schedules. No hand to guide me. No protector. I stopped near a park and got out of the car in the cold. The sun was shining but the cold air got under my clothes. I watched the bridge where I met him six years ago and I wondered what was the reason of my existence. It’s not like I felt anything for him back then. I had no idea **when** did I start to actually _feel_ something towards him. It was confusing. I thought it only came from him protecting me, but I wasn’t entirely sure.

“Hey, Dalia!”

I spun on my heels and noticed Kitty on the other side of the road. She waved at me and I did the same towards her. I really wasn’t in the mood to talk to other humans, but with a sigh, I swallowed my grumpiness.

“What are you doing out here?” She asked as she stopped in front of me with a beaming smile.

“I’ve _free time_.”

“Wow. The way you said this sounded rather unhappy. Aren’t you glad your V gives you time for yourself?”

I smiled, sheepishly, and looked at my legs as I kicked a small rock away with my right leg. **No,** as a matter of fact, I wasn’t glad.

“It’s just strange for me… I don’t know what should I do…”

“Then come with me. We could eat something at McDonald’s.”

“Fine”, I shrugged.

We really did go and I treated myself to a big hamburger with chips and cola while Kitty kept talking about her own life. It seemed she never was bored. They always travelled from country to country every year with her Master, and it sounded exciting. Me, on the other hand, was perfectly fine staying in Master’s house. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to travel so much. She kept asking about my Master, and I’ve tried to answer her questions what he’s like. It wasn’t easy for me. Especially after this talk with Sherlock and my own stupidity I realised not so long ago…

I was so glad when we parted ways.

I went back to Master’s house and I snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and my book. I was so tired and I still had two hours of my free time. So I decided I’d read a little. After half an hour, I put the book on my chest and closed my eyes. This couch was so comfy. The blanket was warm. And I was sleepy. I woke up to the floor’s creak right next to me. I looked up and I saw Master standing just next to the coffee table with his full crystal glass in his hand. I felt the redness spread in my cheeks.

“I’m so sorry”, I mumbled.

I wanted to get up, but he raised a hand. I froze. He didn’t seem angry or upset, apart from the usual insatiable hunger in his eyes. He sipped his drink and sat on the coffee table.

“Where have you been today?”

“I went to Sherlock to listen to the music he’s been composing, then I met with a… a girl who’ll come to the ball.”

He sipped his drink. I watched him swallow and thought I never fell asleep here before. And even though I slept through the remainder of the day, I still would be able to doze off. Probably the usual autumn tiredness. I’ll have to go for my usual, annual check soon. Master wanted to know about my physical condition – mainly to make sure I didn’t sink back into self-harm –, and I made sure I’d get it checked every year. Well… he didn’t know about I gave my blood every month, and it better stay this way, but he knew most of the things about me. **_Most._**

“So one of _them_ is already in the town”, he cocked a brow. “Who was it?”

“Kitty.”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded. “ _Damien._ Very unusual one.”

I thought of the things Kitty told me how her V liked to do _certain_ things to her and I agreed with Mycroft that indeed, that V was a very unusual one. **_V._** I smiled to myself. Heath really did come up with a good code name.

“What do you think about the others?”

I blinked. Why was he so inquisitive tonight? Lately he seemed he tried to connect with me much less. Then… I felt the pressure in my skull. I took a slow, deep breath.

“They’re… alright, sir.”

I closed my eyes and their faces came up before me as if I just held a photo of them before me. It didn’t hurt, not this time, but he applied more and more pressure until I felt like his mind pushed mine down. I gripped the blanket tight. The image started to shift, seemingly in three dimension, he made me concentrate on their faces, expressions, clothes. They seemed happy in my memory and most of them really were. The image turned around and I saw Heath and his warm, kind eyes and smile. Then it all froze and darkness engulfed the image and I could open my eyes again.

I realised my book must’ve fell down from my lap as it was in his other hand. He tried to read my expression once again, his gaze was curious but serious and I understood he wanted to know if I accepted his advice. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at my hands, relaxing them as much as I could.

“Have dinner with me”, he offered and I looked up at him, thinking I probably misheard something, but no. “There’s still enough left of yesterday’s lunch.”

“Alright, sir”, I replied and got up.

I folded the blanket then left it on the couch as I walked to the kitchen. I felt he was behind me like a shadow, but he said nothing. I realised that after all these years, this was one of those rare occasions I didn’t prepare his drink for him. I felt slightly bad. It was a way of me to express my gratitude for the years I received from him as a gift.

Everything in my life was a gift from him. If he never saved me on that bridge, I would be six feet under.

I warmed up the remaining food in the oven and I looked at him. I tried to figure him out, but I couldn’t. His expression was well guarded as always and anything could be going on under his pale forehead. I halved the food and put our plates on the table and we sat down. I realised as I was paying attention to my food, he rather kept his eyes on me and devoured his portion twice as fast as I did.

“You’re breathing differently. Aren’t you feeling ill a little, Dalia?”

I looked up at him, surprised at his remark. _Ill?_

“No, sir. Maybe it’s because I’m still sleepy.”

At this, he tilted his head and watched me cut a piece of my meat.

“How come you’re this tired today? You’ve had a lot of free time to rest.”

I felt I blushed.

“I don’t know, sir. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise.”

I ate and swallowed the last of my food and leaned back as I picked up my glass of water to drink it.

“You’ll need to go for the medical check up soon, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. See to it once the ball is dealt with.”

“Certainly, sir.”

“I want to see all papers.”

I tilted my head.

“Is something wrong, sir?”

He didn’t push matters this much in the past few months. Something must’ve been on his mind, but I had no idea what.

“Not at all. I just want to make sure you’re healthy.”

I frowned at this. _I don’t look healthy?_

“I see, sir.”

And even if I didn’t look healthy, why did he care? I thought I wasn’t important to him, that he didn’t care. I was wrong, it seemed. But I had no idea why he cared in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **He** marked me._ I was **proud** of those bruises.

“Sir… I was thinking about carving pumpkins for the ball. Just for decoration…”

“Yes?”

He knew I wanted to ask something which happened very rarely, but now he didn’t look that threatening at all. Yet.

“And I was thinking I’d ask Heath to help me with it.”

It took him only a moment. A split second. His neutral expression morphed into his icy mask. I knew he didn’t like the idea. He could try to conceal it all he wanted, but I saw it and I noticed and… I couldn’t understand why couldn’t he just **accept** it? After all I just did what _he_ told me to do?

“Fine.” He said, but his voice told me the complete opposite. He wasn’t _fine_ with this. To avoid my curious glances, he got up from his seat just when I finished my food and placed both of our plates in his washing machine. “You can do it here in the kitchen.”

I turned to continue looking at him, but he showed his back to me on purpose. He didn’t want me to see his eyes and expression, but _why?_

“Thank you, sir. I’ll ask him to come over tomorrow.”

He tried to hide it but I saw he gritted his teeth. I never saw him do that before.

 

Pumpkin carving!

Heath didn’t want to stop moving to Marilyn Manson’s The High End of Low album’s songs, which went on and on in the background from my phone. I saw him move his legs all the time to the beat and he even sang the lyrics to himself as we sat on the kitchen’s floor.

I felt good. I wasn’t alone. Newspapers were scattered all on the floor and on them we sat, surrounded by at least fifty pumpkins. It was fun! To come up with ideas what the next would look like. There weren’t two which looked the same. We already carved ten during the time he was with me – his V was alright he spent his time here, of which I was quite surprised. When the Four Rusted Horses came on, I couldn’t help but sing with him.

 

_Everyone will come, everyone will come to my funeral,_

_To make sure that I stay dead._

I got into a much lighter mood with Heath around. I enjoyed his presence and liked his sweet but still – oh so! – manly scent (was it pine? Or some other tree? Couldn’t figure out yet), I also liked the way he looked at me – he was so warm and lovely towards me. It didn’t take me long to note that he was Master’s opposite.

“Okay _I can’t_ ”, he said and put the knife down, grabbing my left arm and he tugged it as he stood.

“What– what are you doing?” I laughed as I stabbed my next pumpkin with my knife and stood as well.

“May I have this dance?” He smirked at me and I blushed when he tilted his head toward my phone from which the same song went on.

“Why not.”

It was a very different dance from what I did with Master. Heath did silly moves just to make me laugh – and my laughter was loud. I danced in a silly way too, which made him laugh, this time. Then we slowed down and sang the lyrics.

 

_You can’t take this from me,_

_Forbidden in Heaven and useless in Hell…_

 

The air changed between us. Especially when he raised my hands high, then turned me around as he pulled me closer, pulling my arms in the shape of an X over my chest in front, with his hot breath on my neck from behind. I instinctively entwined my fingers with him and he hummed.

“Dalia”, he mumbled in my ear and I turned my head to look at him and he was so close I’d sure he’d—

We suddenly broke away from each other when we heard a **_CRASH_** from upstairs. He looked at me with a frown and I shrugged, thinking we’d soon know anyway. We weren’t alone, but I thought Master was still asleep. I checked the time. 4pm. Yes. He gets up around 6pm. I picked up my phone and paused the music. Heath looked at me when the silence stretched to long minutes.

“What’s going on?” He asked me quietly.

“I absolutely have no idea”, I replied and bit my lip.

A second later we heard Master’s voice. Loud, angry, probably from his room.

_“DALIA!”_

“Wait here”, I mumbled to Heath and despite I was afraid, I walked up the stairs. I knocked on his door when I got there. “Sir…?”

 **“Inside!”** He replied and I opened the door and walked in. _Uh._ His armchair, which was usually next to his fireplace, was in pieces in the middle of his room. I stared at it just until he slammed the door and pinned me to it. I groaned. He looked so angry and… _thirsty._ “What the Hell you two have been doing there?!”

I frowned and cleared my throat.

“We were carving pumpkins for the ball, sir.”

“No, **_you weren’t_** ”, he hissed, his pupils’ wide.

 _Oh, shit._ He’s seen us. But why was he upset about this? Why did it bother him? Why was it a problem we danced?

“Well, sir, we are having fun. As I recall, it was you who told me to have fun.”

At this, his pupils’ widened until no more white could be seen in his eyes. I swallowed nervously.

“ _I don’t allow him to touch you._ I don’t **_allow_ you** **_to be touched_**.”

 _“Sir…?!”_ I tried to get out of his hold, to no avail.

“No, he can’t”, he hissed, and I saw his rather formidable fangs, which made me a little afraid.

“But sir…” I tried.

 **“No!”** He snapped.

“Then how could I ‘make it count’?”

“You said you didn’t want him like that.”

“Yes, then you told me I was just a child and food source to you.”

He didn’t miss the hurt in my voice. His pupils’ turned back to normal.

“Well. If you put it like that…”

He swallowed and let me go, then looked at the armchair’s remains. I sighed and crossed my arms. _Jealous? **Could** he be? _**Nooo.** Absolutely not.

“Sir, I won’t leave you just because I have fun with Heath. I’m taking care of my chores, too. I’m just… I’m lonely. And I like to spend time with him. And it was you who told me I should spend time with him. I accepted your advice.”

 _And you made it perfectly clear I have no chance with you, thank you very much,_ I thought. I saw him shiver – when it was impossible that he felt cold – and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“How far would you take this… _‘fun’_?” He looked back at me and I sighed.

“Sir, seriously?”

“Dalia!”

I examined the ceiling.

“As far as it suits _my needs_.”

 **My needs.** So strange. I have _‘needs’_? I wasn’t sure, but even saying it that I had unsatisfied needs sounded so bad. I was happy with Master. Until he started to push me in a direction. I was just doing what he told me to. And from this, I realised now that yes, indeed, I had unsatisfied needs.

Master visibly shook. I couldn’t understand him. If he so hated Heath touched me, then why did he tell me all those things?

“I _don’t_ want to know about it”, he growled and turned away from me.

“Well if you allow him to be here, then…”

**“I don’t want to know about it!”**

I decided he sounded like a child, throwing a tantrum.

“Then we will continue carving in my room.”

I saw he gritted his teeth again. Even _he_ didn’t come in my room. It was my last haven. It was personal. And he respected it.

**“No.”**

_“Sir!”_

“Dalia, _stop arguing with me,_ **right now!** Send him away, unless you want me to end his miserable life.”

I sighed and left his room. Heath continued carving the pumpkin and looked up when I got back.

“Is he angry?” He asked and I nodded. “He wants me to leave, isn’t he?”

“Yes. I’m sorry”, I offered.

“It’s fine. We can finish it tomorrow.”

I laughed. _Finish._ Fourty pumpkins? Barely.

“I’ll text you when you can come over.”

“Alright.”

I followed him to the door and waved him goodbye, then walked back in the kitchen to warm Master his usual drink.

“Is he gone?” I heard Master’s annoyed voice and I nodded. “Good.”

“May I ask why did you get up so early, sir?” I asked as I turned, knowing he was right behind me despite his voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

“I heard _laughter_.”

Again, as if this was the worst thing humans could do. I rolled my eyes then I offered him his drink and he took it from me, his fingers brushing against mine. I looked up in his eyes and gave up on trying to figure him out; I couldn’t think of anything but how Heath held me just the moment before Master interrupted us.

“I’ll have to order a new armchair, right?” I asked then, tilting my head.

Master sipped his drink and his left eye twitched. Gosh he looked so _fine_ in his white shirt and that black waistcoat with the red tie…

“Right.”

I crossed my arms on my chest.

“Why did it end up like that, may I ask?”

He looked so angry. But I still wanted to know.

“I _hate_ to see and know someone touches you.” He admitted. He seemed he was struggling saying it, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Ever since Albany.”

At this, I smiled faintly, leaning against the sink with my bottom. _Protectiveness._ That sounded awesome, to be honest. And very, very creepy and deadly. When a vampire gets overprotective, things break. Often bodies. Maybe Heath wasn’t safe here at all.

“Sir, he’s not going to hurt me.”

His eye twitched again. I saw his hold on his glass tightened and I thought for a moment he’ll break it. If it was possible, he sounded even more angry when he talked. I realised he hated the thought that Heath wouldn’t hurt me but would do something entirely different to me… something that I’d even enjoy perhaps.

“I **know**.”

“Then why? Wasn’t this what _you_ wanted?”

He inhaled sharply.

 **“Enough!”** I sighed and nodded. He finished his drink and grabbed my arm forcefully. I didn’t utter a sound even though it hurt. “Let’s get to that dancing practice.”

He calmed down, but it took him a few minutes. Sherlock told me once the bloodthirst changed Master; he didn’t have this boiling personality with the sudden bursts of anger and aggressiveness. But I was fine with it. I could work with him either if he was upset or not. My right side slightly hurt – which probably bruised when he pinned me to his door up there – as we danced but I eased up in his hold completely, letting him lead me. I saw his eyes wandered back on my neck over and over again, but it didn’t bother me as I knew he only drank one glass before. He must’ve been thirsty.

“Sir”, I mumbled and his eyes found mine.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you lonely?”

He cocked a brow at my question. I could see he looked slightly taken aback, but he made it vanish quickly. Goddamn him and his damned masks.

“I’m not. You’re here with me.”

I sighed.

“You know what I mean, sir.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Why?”

**“Dalia.”**

His tone was a warning that I went too far. So I kept my mouth shut and continued examining his face. At least that was alright. He never seemed to care my inquisitive glances.

“Alright”, he said when the music stopped playing and he let me go. “Have dinner, then a shower and go to bed.”

I checked the time on my watch. It was only 6pm.

“But sir–”

Master shot me a deadly glance and I nearly swallowed my tongue. I walked to the kitchen and warmed up some food for myself and he joined me, taking a look at the pumpkins we’ve carved. I had no time to clean up the mess, but he didn’t seem to care, though I saw he was as stiff as a statue. He probably still felt Heath’s scent around. Too bad my nose wasn’t as good. I retrieved my phone and checked if I had messages and I saw Heath wrote to me. I quickly put it away without checking it, afraid if Master saw it he’d destroy my phone. We ate in silence. I continued watching him and his eyes wandered on my uncovered arms – I had a black tank top on now as his house was warm enough for me –, and I saw his expression darken. I glanced down on it as well and saw the marks of his fingers as deep blue bruises on my skin. I could count all five of his fingers on me.

A strange feeling washed over me and weird thoughts flooded my mind. **_He_** _marked me._ I was **proud** of those bruises. **_My_** _bruises._ _I smiled._ I’m totally mad. Though, not really. I was his, as he so liked to remind me, and now it was even visible. Gosh I really was crazy. If we ever lived out one of my fantasies I had with him I’d have so many bruises and I’d **love it.**

I looked back at him with still the smile on my face and he looked so cold and detached.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked in his coldest tone. “That’s not something you should be happy about. I’ve _hurt_ you. And I could do it again, intentionally or by accident.”

I shrugged and didn’t reply just continued eating. I saw his eyes were shrouded with guilt for a split second. Me, on the other hand entertained myself with pictures of him intentionally hurting me. As I devoured my food I kept thinking how I’d treat his waistcoat and shirt and his tie… and his cold, hard lips… I absentmindedly stared at my glass and continued smiling like an idiot. **Oh fuck.** Exactly. **That** ’ll never happen. Not with him. Not in my life. Some other girl will be very lucky when he finally decides he’s bored enough to have fun like that.

“Make sure it disappears as soon as possible”, he said, and I looked up in his eyes, thinking how much I adored the colour of his orbs.

I cocked a brow. Why was it so important for him? Why did he hate to see this on me?

“Of course, sir.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. He didn’t miss I disagreed with him that it should disappear.

“What’s on your mind?” He questioned and I shrugged again. “Tell me or I’ll force you.”

I flushed immediately. **No!** Just _not **that**!_ My head is full of… naughty things at the moment. **This fucking pitch black waistcoat.** _I just can’t. **Shit.**_

“I like my bruises”, I admitted then with a sigh and finished my food. I leaned back and looked up at him and again, he seemed so frustrated. I didn’t want to have another argument with him. “Can I go to bed, sir?”

“You **_like_** them?”

**Oh no.**

“Yes.”

“How can you be so _stupid_ to like such a thing?”

I clicked with my tongue, irritated. There, he insulted me again on purpose. Maybe this was his way to deal with his own frustration and drag the answers out of me at the same time. I still hated it. He was so mean sometimes.

“Sir, I’d like to go to my room.”

“Answer my question!”

I sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling, visibly annoyed.

“I don’t know, I _just_ like it. If I look at it I feel like I belong somewhere.”

“You feel like you belong to **_me_**.” Master corrected me quietly.

I didn’t look at him, just continued examining the ceiling.

**“Yes.”**

“You’re a very silly girl, Dalia.” Master’s tone sounded different now. It was almost… _soft._ “I could kill you by accident. You should remember that.”

“I remember. And I know you often call me stupid, but I’m not stupid at all.” I shot him a hurt look. “And, of course, I’m just a human and food source.”

His expression hardened.

“Stop saying this.”

“Why? It’s true.”

“It upsets me.”

“Well. It upset me when you told me it the first time, too.” I looked at my watch to avoid looking at his face. “Shall I leave?”

“Fine.”

I got off the chair and wanted to clean up my plate but it was gone before I could reach for it. I watched him as he poured himself another glass. With a sigh, I walked up to my room, thinking he probably would spend the night working. I walked in my shower and put all of my clothes in the laundry basket, then stood in front of the huge mirror. I gasped. I had dark blue bruises all over my side. I smiled as I rubbed at them, making them hurt on purpose and I moaned.

 _He could call me stupid all he liked,_ I thought as I climbed under my duvet, dressed in only panties and a silk nightgown, _I love these colours on my skin and I love the thought he left them on me._

Master was sitting in an armchair and I was just above him, kneeling, my legs bent and pressed against the armrests, with him between my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips wandered up on my collarbone to the side of my throat. I realised I was naked – he had the same black waistcoat and white shirt with the red tie on –, and he was gripping my hips, hard, helping me move up and down on his length. I panted and moaned as he filled me completely and knew why he was reaching for my neck when he felt I was about to cum. My right hand moved on my clit and I gently rubbed it, letting out all sorts of noises as my other hand grabbed at his hair tightly, pulling at it. My body shook and I screamed his name just when he sunk his fangs into my neck.

I woke up to the most powerful and wonderful orgasm I’ve had in ages. I wasn’t sure I didn’t scream his name for real when I stared up at my ceiling as I panted, but for a while, I didn’t even care. I laughed quietly to myself and removed my hand from between my thighs. **_Oh fuck yes._** This was needed.

If I couldn’t have him for real, at least I had him in my dreams, and I was fine with that for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what I'd give for a wet dream like that. *groans*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Hunt the huntress."_

He knocked on my door. I tossed my head back on my pillow. Oh shit. So I did shout in my dream. Well… awkward.

“Are you alright?” He asked and I laughed quietly, knowing he heard it.

“Of course sir, just a dream. I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Alright.”

I heard him walk away then I blushed and buried my face in my pillow for a few minutes. I decided I’d stay awake for a while; I picked up my phone from my nightstand and checked the message I received from Heath earlier today.

**There’s a VH in town. We need to find him/her urgently. Tell your V.**

_VH?_ I sat up immediately in my bed. A **hunter?** _Holy shit!_ Just before the ball? **Oh no.**

“Sir!” I yelled and I tossed the blanket off of myself and ran to the door to open it. In the next moment, he stopped before me. I didn’t care I was in my nightgown. At the moment, anyway. “There’s a hunter in town. I just saw Heath’s message…”

“Oh bugger”, he grumbled darkly and I looked at him. He was looking at my face and our eyes met. “You do know what does that mean, don’t you?”

I nodded. Of course I did. How I wouldn’t know? This wouldn’t be the first hunter in town I had to… deal with.

“I’ll see to it the first thing in the morning.”

“You better”, he sighed, “we can’t afford to have a hunter here just before the ball. Probably one of the guests dragged it in the town…” He wondered and his eyes followed the spaghetti stripes of my silk nightgown. I suddenly felt _too_ naked. “Go back to bed now”, he said then, “I’ll talk to… your _friend’s_ Mistress. We’ll find it before it can get to us and you’ll be needed to take care of it.”

“Of course, sir”, I nodded then walked back in my room and closed my door.

The next morning I visited Sherlock again and told him about the hunter. I needed to carefully update him about all the circumstances about the person, as he could direct the Scotland Yard to a different direction. Of course, Master could do this as well, but he was more focused on the fact to even find the hunter than to take care of the humans meddling in our affairs with these dangerous individuals. I also borrowed John’s Browning. I’d certainly need it. Then later that day, I met with Heath again, who brought me pictures of the woman who probably was the hunter. _Huntress._ We sat in my Master’s car – it was the safest place –, and browsed through the pictures next to a park behind the darkened windows.

“We’ll need to catch her”, I told Heath, “before she has a chance to find out what we’re about to do.”

“Agreed”, he said and his eyes widened when he saw I pulled out the Browning with its holster and the bullets in a box. “Wow, where’d you get that?”

“I’m friends with an ex-soldier”, I smiled, “you may know him, his name is John Watson.”

“ _That_ John Watson? Holy shit you have to introduce me to him!”

I laughed at his reaction.

“Of course I will. Once we’re dealt with this—”, I couldn’t continue, because my phone started to ring. It was just past 2, so I didn’t even think of Master calling me, but to my utter surprise, it was him. “Yes sir, what do can I do to help?”

“Come home”, he growled and I could hear he gritted his teeth, “you should’ve been back at home an hour ago.”

“Heath provided me pictures of the huntress, sir”, I smiled at Heath and he smiled back at me. Both of us thought this was a good point for Heath. **Well.** _We did._ “This way we could track her down if you…”

“We’ll talk about it once you get back home. Hurry it up. Tell him to leave.”

I stared at my phone when he hung up and I sighed as I looked at Heath with a sad smile.

“He doesn’t like me around you”, he said. I nodded and Heath smiled. “It’s actually understandable. If you were my assistant, I wouldn’t like anyone near you either.”

“Oh”, I felt I blushed. I saw he liked it. “That’s a little bit selfish, don’t you think?”

“For a reason”, Heath leaned back in his seat. “I’d worry about you. Constantly.”

“I can protect myself”, I smiled at him and offered the pictures to him. He shook his head and touched my hand. I felt something hot run down my spine. “Don’t you need them?”

“No”, he said and buttoned up his black coat. “I have them on my laptop. Printed them for you, to be honest.”

“Thank you”, I whispered and looked at them again.

“Keep me updated if you find her. Alright? I would like to help.”

“Okay”, I nodded. “Take care, Heath. Be safe.”

“You, too.” He grinned and got out of the car.

I looked after him, wondering what was this scent he used. I’ll have to ask him next time. I drove back home and found Master in the living room with his laptop, completely exhausted. He looked up and I handed him the pictures. He took a look at them, then growled.

“I’ll look her up on the CCTV records…”

He typed a few things on his laptop. He didn’t dismiss me, so I took the opportunity to note some things I saw. Just so he knew I noticed.

“Sir, you look tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He avoided my gaze. I lifted a brow. “Do you have John’s gun?”

“Yes, sir.” I nodded.

“Good. Have it with you all the time from now on.”

“Sir?”

“I want you to…” He looked up at me with the most intense look on his face. I swallowed nervously. “I want to test you. You’ll have to hunt this woman down. _Hunt the huntress._ Catch and kill her. Make it look like an accident. I’ll provide help and you may ask other people for advice as well, but I want **_you_** to eleminate this woman. Can you do this for me?”

I thought for a moment if this test of his was the reason he couldn’t sleep. And he probably knew how to ask me, order me in a way that I wouldn’t say no to him. _Can you do this for me?_ I was sure I’d do anything for him, and I was sure he knew this as well. This also wouldn’t be the first occasion I’d kill for him, but certainly the first when he asked me to.

“Of course, sir. I’ll start working on it right away.”

“Good.” He leaned back on his couch.

“Sir, don’t you want to rest a little?” I asked cautiously. “I’m home now. And I’ll stay here.”

“Fine.” He stood, slow. “But _he_ can’t come over.”

“Sir, please…” I started, almost begging.

As he started to walk for the stairs, he held up a hand. I sank on the coffee table, sitting, sighing. So, I’ll have to carve those pumpkins. Alone.

And I was sad about it.

“Have lunch now”, he said. “Then check your schedule.”

“Certainly, sir.” I replied, in a sad tone. I heard he stopped walking, but I didn’t care, I walked towards the kitchen by then. I checked the food on the stove – _wow,_ he **cooked.** My eyes widened slightly. _Why?_ This was my job. I heard the floor creak, I knew he stood at the door. “Yes, sir?” I asked him, but I fetched a plate for myself, didn’t turn to look at him.

“I want to know w…” He cut off, and I glanced at him with a frown. Master shook his head. “Nothing.”

I shook my head. Typical. He wouldn’t tell me what was on his mind. And I wouldn’t be able to figure it out. So it didn’t matter. But, on the other hand, **WOW!** Crunchy fried shrimp with asparagus. This… _this_ was **_awesome._** As I got some food on my plate, I heard him sigh.

“Why is he so f—“

He didn’t finish his sentence now, either. But I understood better now what he wanted to know than the first time. I put the lid back on the asparagus – this was enough to keep us fed for two days –, then turned to look at him. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. He seemed so upset and confused. It was a weird, unusual thing to see.

“Why Heath is funny?” I asked, my eyebrows knitted.

“Forget it”, he hissed and turned his back on me.

I couldn’t understand what he wanted to achieve.

“This is the… this is why you’re still awake, sir?” I pushed. He groaned. “You’ve been thinking about this all day?”

“No”, he growled and still didn’t look at me, “I stayed awake because you weren’t _here_.”

I detected he was lying. It upset him that Heath was funny and it upset him I wasn’t at home.

“Sir, I can protect myself. Maybe not from vampires, but I could bash in anyone’s head who tried to hurt me. You should know that.”

“I know.” His eyes finally met mine. “But I find this… Heath a bit way too friendly towards you.”

“He’s alright, sir.” I tried to reassure him. “I am safe around him.” I put my food in the microwave. “And he understands you’re protective about me.”

“Does he?” He questioned and I literally heard his eyebrows venturing up on his head.

“Yes”, I nodded, setting the timer to a minute. “And it doesn’t bother him.

Master sighed. When the timer went down, I got my food out and sat to eat. It tasted amazing. I had no idea what spice did he put on the shrimp, but it was very delicious. He watched me eat the first, then walked over to the fridge and got out a small bowl with some sort of sauce in it.

“Try this”, he said, and I did.

“Mm, this is amazing!”

He finally let a half smile spread on his face at my reaction, but it only lasted for a moment. He was so… _grim_ today. And I was sure he was also thirsty. I thought what I could read out from his reactions lately. He disliked Heath and wanted to know why was he so funny… but _why?_ Because I laughed more with Heath than with him? Couldn’t he feel _why_ was I more serious around him? I didn’t think he’d like me to be just as cool around him as I was with Heath. Frankly, Heath was my age, he liked most of the things I did, had the same job as me and… and damn, he was _cute_. And he purposefully made me laugh with silly things. There weren’t many things I laughed about in the few past months here at home, before Heath, anyway. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t happy at all. However, the fact that this made Master confused and upset told me he indeed wanted me to laugh more often with him… but he basically was a serious person. He didn’t just joke around. Maybe if I smiled more often? _Nah…_ smiling around him makes me feel like I’m an idiot.

_Who smiles at someone who wants to tear their neck apart and drink all of their blood?_

When I finished my food, I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my tummy.

“Wow, this was very delicious, thank you, sir.”

“I’m glad you liked it”, he said, picking up the bowl and putting it back in the fridge. Before I could move, he made my plate disappear. “Follow your schedule. I’ll… retire to my room.”

“Alright, sir.”

And with that, he was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts again.

 

“Oh, I think you’ve dropped this.”

I smiled sweetly at the woman who appeared to be my target. She looked back at me, surprised, wide eyed, and accepted her notebook.

“Thanks!” She said.

So sweet. Blonde, my height, bright blue eyes. She was clever. And dangerous. That notebook wasn’t dropped, I stole it from her the other day when she sat directly next to me on the bus yesterday from her bag. I still smiled at her. She was an easy target, but not as easy if she had a stake with her. As the things turned out and from what I’ve gathered from her small notebook, she was looking for a man named Fritz Schummer. Fritz, of course, was a vampire; she had drawings in her notebook of him and I already sent those pictures to Master via phone. She’s been hunting him for months by now but he always seemed to escape her grasp. It seemed Fritz had no assistant, he arrived alone, was about to attend Master's ball, but Master couldn’t contact him yet about the huntress.

Well, he wouldn’t need to, anyway. I’d take care of her right now.

“Sorry for being so nosy, but to me you seem like you’re a traveller or a tourist. Do you want to know where to get the best tea in town?” I winked at her and her smile widened.

Even if she had her suspicions about me, she didn’t bring them to the surface for me to see. I couldn’t decide if she was really cunning or not, not yet, anyway. I checked her form; compared to me, she’s going to be easy to deal with.

“Of course, why not? Do you live here?”

“Yes”, I smiled, “spent my entire life here. We could go with my car if you want.”

“Sure thing.”

Easier than I expected.

It was a little late, around five already, I was sure Master was awake. I glanced up at a CCTV camera, knowing he probably looked after me to intervene if anything goes wrong. Despite the thrill, I still felt safe. It was strange. I let her get in my car before I got in as well. I smiled at her.

“I’m Dalia by the way”, I said in a friendly tone.

“Sophie”, she replied.

 _Sophie._ So innocent. I started up the car and navigated out of the traffic. I talked to her about trivial things; when did she arrive, what did she want to see in town, and she fed me with so many lies… I could feel in her replies that most of the things she said were untrue. When we started to get out of the town, she finally asked.

“Where are we going?”

"I’ll show you the Colne Valley Regional Park, then we’ll have a nice dinner at a restaurant there. Don’t worry, I’ll take you back to London.”

“You said the best tea in the city…?” She questioned and I laughed, _oh you’re so not bright, Sophie._

“Then I remembered the best is there.”

“But it’s getting dark.”

“Exactly.”

My answer unnerved her. Her hands fidgeted with her bag. I wondered what did she have in there. Of course, I had John’s Browning with me, but I’ve had other plans for tonight. I wanted to test myself. If Master put this task on my shoulders, I might as well prove my worth to him that I was not a weak woman.

The car gave up just a few hundred meters away from our final destination. Of course, there were no problems. And Sophie was right, it was getting dark.

“Guess we’ll have to walk, then”, I offered and she seemed nervous.

“I’ll call a tax—”

“Oh no need for that”, I smiled at her. “Come on, let’s get out. We’ll have a nice little stroll. Maybe we could skip the park and go straight to the restaurant.”

“That’d be best. I need to call… my boyfriend.”

 _Liar._ I smiled wider.

“Of course. Don’t you have a phone?”

“I lost it with my notebook…”

“I see.”

She didn’t lose it. I stole it. We wandered down the road and I got a thick, pen-like injection out of my pocket. She didn’t notice. A moment later, when I pricked her side with it, she collapsed. Well. She had no chance, really. I dragged her between the trees and left her on the ground while I searched for the best tree around. I panted a little, because I couldn’t drag her on the ground, I basically had to carry her and she wasn’t exactly _that_ light. When I found the perfect tree, I climbed up and tied the thick rope from my pocket on a thick branch. I staged the suicide. As this tranquilizer would clear from her system in the next two hours, the police wouldn’t think of anything else, especially with Sherlock reassuring them. I got her up and tied the rope around her neck, then lifted her up and suddenly let her go.

As a matter of fact, I had to do this twice until I heard her windpipe break with a CRACK. I put her bag with her belongings next to her on the ground and looked up at my handiwork.

“Huntress”, I scoffed, then turned on my heels and ran back to my car.

“Is it done?” Heath asked from the passenger seat.

I smiled at him. He was with me during all the time in the back, covered with a blanket. He insisted he’d come if I needed any help. I started the car.

“It was too easy”, I sighed with a frown, “she was no match for me, really.”

“How did you do it?”

“Made it look like suicide. Hanged her on a tree. Won’t be found fast, she’s hidden from view.”

“Wow.” He grumbled and I smiled. We went to the restaurant I mentioned to Sophie. Here's our alibi... “You seem so cool about it.”

“It’s not the first time I did this, Heath”, I still smiled. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the restaurant. “And certainly not the last.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „You’re **not allowed** to die.”

We sat at the table a waitress led us to and asked us what we wanted to drink. I went with orange juice — vitamin C helps iron —, and he asked for the same.

"So how come you've done this before?" Heath asked and he refused to notice our waitress couldn't take her eyes off of him. It bothered me — and that, indeed, was immediately noticed by Heath. He smiled up on the woman, who blushed as fast as her cheeks were able to change their colour. "I'm terribly sorry for asking you this, but could you please leave us alone for twenty minutes? I'd like to talk to my friend in private."

"Oh, sorry, yes of course, I'll come back in twenty minutes", the girl said, never looked at me, and flashed the warmest smile on Heath before she hurried away.

I, on the other hand, was slightly annoyed. He labeled me a friend, which would be alright, but her expression upon hearing that was almost obscene. I leaned back and browsed through the menu.

"I've seen some things in the past six years with him. You get used to the blood and death." I said then.

I could feel his leg touched mine under the table. I didn't look at him, but smiled.

"I've done chores like this for my Mistress, too", he replied. I looked up at him but he still looked at his menu. "It's just surprising to me that you're not bothered by what you've done at all."

"I've seen some things", I said, again, "and they've changed me."

"Like what?" He asked and I smiled, placing my menu down.

"One night, a few years back, I was late from home and three men attacked me. Before they could do anything, he arrived and tore them apart."

Heath cleared his throat.

"Well. So he really is protective."

"Yes. And also explains why I have to be at home by eight", I giggled.

"Really?" He chuckled quietly. "He really is strict."

"Likes control, trust me."

"Hmm... does he know that we're here now?"

I blinked innocently at him and Heath knew the answer.

"I did tell him I'd be here to have dinner and create an alibi, but he didn't know that you... 'accidentally' would be in my car." I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Even if he notices I'll tell him we ordered food, then I'll go home. No problem."

"You little rebel", he cooed.

"Yes, now that you say..." I fantasised a little what else should I do to get Master out of his cool demeanor, but couldn't find a lot of ideas. "Anyway, tell me about your Mistress."

Heath snorted.

"She works with your Master. Her latest human husband died a few years back. Ever since then, the house's been quiet. I'm afraid she'd choose me as the next husband."

I laughed at his grimace.

"I'd keep you to myself, too", I purred and rubbed his leg with mine.

His eyes found mine and I could see the way he looked at me changed. That was when our waitress came back with our drinks. I ordered myself some pork with mashed potatoes, then Heath asked for the same. I smiled to myself and checked my phone. Oh shit. Three missed calls from Master.

"Excuse me", I said and I got up, walked out to an abandoned area and called him back.

"Dalia!" He hissed. I noticed a hint of relief in his voice. "Are you in the restaurant?"

"Yes sir. Is something wrong?"

"No. Just wanted to... know."

I smiled to myself. He was worried for me. That was actually touching.

"I'm alright, sir. It's done. I'll have dinner then I'll go home."

"Good. Text me before you leave."

"Understood, sir."

I went back to Heath and he just drank some from his juice. While our food arrived we talked about our favourite songs and other bands we listened to, deciding we both lived in the past when it came to music. Heath was an easy talker and he also was witty and funny. I didn't have to concentrate on what am I saying all the time.

It was a real relief.

While we ate, he stole a bite from my pork and I lifted a brow.

"You don't want to start a food war, do you?" I threatened playfully and he chuckled.

"Only if we're wrestling in sauce."

Yumm. That sounded _very_ delicious. I was still blushing when we finished eating and he paid, didn't matter I told him to let me pay for my food. We walked back to Master's car. I sent Master a text.

_I'm on my way home. D_

As we sat in the dark for a few minutes and enjoyed the silence, I felt he was looking at me.

"She really liked you", I looked at the restaurant's window. "Shame you never gave her your number."

"I'm interested in someone else", he said quietly and I looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, Heath." I started up the car. "You know I sold my soul long before I met you."

"Then we're alike."

I smiled, still, as I drove back to London. There, I stopped at a corner where I knew no cameras were — I learned how to sneak, after all —, then bid Heath goodnight and went home right away. I found Master in the living room again.

"I'm home, sir", I offered and he looked up at me.

"How did it go?"

"She was no match for me."

"Wonderful. One less problem to worry about. Sherlock?"

" I'll tell him the details personally tomorrow."

"Excellent", he nodded and leaned back. I saw he wanted to say something. A few moments later, he sighed. "Could you come over here?"

I swallowed, knowing this way he'd smell Heath more on me, but I obeyed. He pat the couch next to him and I sat. Then he extended one of his hands for me. I slipped mine in his. Another example that we needn’t words to understand each other. Master turned my hand around and examined the small lines on my palm. He stayed silent for a few moments and I enjoyed his cool touch.

"I can't place a finger on it", he said quietly and traced his fingers gently on the lines of my palm. I smiled instinctively, it was so delicate. I had no idea a vampire could be this gentle. "Your scent... is... intoxicating." I felt I blushed and I looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes and he seemed he was so deep in thought. "It really is. And I don't... I can't figure out why and how."

"Is it important, sir?" I asked then, hoping he wouldn't let my hand go.

"Everything is important, Dalia." He brought my palm closer to his face and groaned. "I can feel your blood pulse just beneath your skin. I need a great deal of willpower not to..." He didn't finish, I knew what he wanted to say. "Your blood is the reason I took you in, at first, of course. I've planned..." He cut off. I knew, I felt. I knew him enough to know what he wanted to say. He planned he'd kill me, drain me of every drop of blood. I swallowed again, a little nervously, but didn't move at all. "It **was,** and **_still is,_** a great challenge for me _not_ to do it and I _can't..._ it **never** ceases to _try_ and turn me into a **_savage..._** to bite and tear and shatter _and..._ "

When his pupils started to widen, I started to feel a slight fear. I wasn't stupid, I knew I was in mortal danger, he could snap my neck with one movement. I'd be dead before I even noticed what happened. And that his pupils’ widened, engulfing the whiteness in his eyes, only meant that he was ready to feed.

"It doesn't matter how much time I spend with you or how proud of you I am because of your accomplishments..." His voice remained, hissing long before his pitch black eyes glanced at my neck. "You're my best servant so far, one I aim to keep, and _then..._ **here** I am, telling you to come closer, I touch you, smell you, breathe you in... _using_ and **_abusing_** **all** of the power I have to **_keep_** _you near me..._ to make sure **_you're mine..._** " Master suddenly tossed my hand away and got to his feet. "It needs to _stop_."

The sudden change felt like a slap. I shook my head a little and put my hand on my thigh. I looked up at him and tried to figure out what was he thinking about.

"You won't send me away sir, right?" I asked and I couldn't hide the fear from my voice.

At my question, his face distorted with pain, but he smiled at me, sad.

"Don't you see? I sunk my fangs in you already."

"Why is that a problem?" I asked quietly. "I chose to join you and you made everything very clear from the beginning. I know the risks."

 _„Do you?”_ His voice was so quiet I barely heard it. I didn’t even see his lips move. He moved in a way I didn’t even notice, I just felt the backrest of the couch touching my back. When did I lean back? I blinked, confused. _What was he doing?_ This was something new, something **unusual.** I could feel his mind pressing against mine while he physically came closer to me but I couldn’t move. I froze like a deer in the headlight. „You **don’t know** what am I _capable of_.” He didn’t talk. His mouth stayed closed. My eyes widened. **_What!? HOW!_** „And do you know what’s frightening? _I have **no** idea either…_ ”

I haven’t read about this at all, anywhere. This was most unusual. This was something different entirely. I was uncertain of his powers, that was true. And I knew he was extraordinary as a human being before he was turned as well. But as a vampire? Each and every vampire shared the basic skills, some which were stronger when they fed, like the abnormal strength. But I haven’t read anything about psychic powers like this. I had no idea any of them could possess it. And maybe, just maybe, what if _only_ Master possessed such powers? What if his mind was so strong amoung humans that he had special abilities, now? And he was just **_discovering_** _it_. He was **_testing_** _it_.

**On me.**

The pain didn’t come this time. I could feel his mind pushed against mine and I didn’t resist, I gave into it as much as I could. I put my head back and relaxed, without even thinking about anything.

„I’ve tried this, with a prisoner the other day”, I heard his voice, but again, he stayed as still as a statue. His lips never moved. „He was _screaming_ when I pushed him this far.” I felt him pushing more against me and I obeyed, cowered, resisted the urge to toss him out. He was entitled to have my thoughts as he was entitled to anything he wanted, anyway, long ago. „When I did _this…_ ” I felt him push against me again and I blinked, concentrating to relax. „I realised too late I burned his brain out.” My nails dug into his couch. I slightly panicked. He killed a man. He didn’t even touch him, **_and he killed a man._** „But _you…_ don’t even flinch. I feel you’re afraid, but I’d stop if it was dangerous, and you know that… and you give everything you have, to me… why?”

 _Because I wouldn’t be here without you, I owe you so much,_ I thought and at this, he smiled slightly. I realised he heard it. He heard what I was **thinking**.

„Isn’t that dangerous?”

_Very._

„But you still do it.”

_Yes._

I felt he was gone, the pressure ceased. I felt my body relax. I didn’t even notice I was so tense. Master blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

„Well”, I said shakily, „this was unusual…”

„Why aren’t you afraid of me, Dalia?” He asked quietly and I looked up at him with a frown.

„I know it’s illogical for you, but…” I shrugged. „I’m not afraid to die. I was ready to do when we met, remember, sir? All of these years after that night… are gifts. And I accept it when it needs to end.”

I didn’t see him move, I just felt his cold fingers on my right cheek. The stroke was so gentle.

„You’re **not allowed** to die”, he said, his voice sharp and firm. I swallowed. „Do you understand?”

„Yes, sir”, I mumbled, and he was gone in the next moment.

 

**Thursday, 20. Oct.**

 

Most of the things were finished. I hired a woman who helped me with the decorations in the three rooms we’d host Master’s Halloween ball. She brought some other things as well with her. When we went with Master to check it, however, I heard him hiss quietly in the seat next to me.

„What’s wrong?” I asked quietly and I saw he tensed up.

„I sense _silver_ ”, he pushed through gritted teeth and stared at the house the party will be hosted.

„I **_explicitly_** told her **_not_** to bring that”, I growled to myself and checked my phone.

„I’ll stay in the car until you sort it out”, he grumbled and sunk back in his seat.

„Right away, sir.”

I got out when we stopped and walked up to the door where Rachel – the one who helped me – greeted me with a smile.

„Show me what you’ve done”, I shot her a deadly look, my voice cold and already angry.

„Good evening”, she said and I ignored it. She led me to the first room where I immediately spotted the small silver skulls on a table. It looked amazing, but when you host a party for vampires, silver was a no-no. „I’ve taken the liberty to…”

 ** _„To do exactly something I told you not to!”_** I yelled at her. The room was empty, only the two of us were present and I was glad. But, even if there was someone else, I wouldn’t care. „Are you so **_limited_** you can’t **follow** simple _orders?_ What **_is_** this?! Why have you brought silver here?!”

„Because… it looks pretty.” I saw on her face she didn’t expect my wrath but if she had any idea how badly vampires would burn if they touched these little things, she would know. Of course, I couldn’t tell her these details. She just thought it’d be a party for humans. „It really gives a small amount of light to the theme…”

„Do you have **_any idea_** what are you to me?” I stared her in her eyes and she looked back at me like a startled deer. I learned this method from Master, I saw him intimidate other humans like this. _Me included._ I stepped closer to her, slow. „You’re a bug to me and I **_will_** crush you if you mess this up. I told you not to bring three things: silver, crosses and mirrors.” I heard her gulp and she looked at the door which led to the other room. My eyes narrowed. „Do you have mirrors in there?” I hissed. Of course, mirrors wouldn’t cause pain to vampires, but it’s incredibly annoying for them not to see their own reflection. It was simply for their comfort not to have any. „If you do, I’ll _destroy you_ and your entire career tonight. Do you have any idea who do I work for?!”

„Y-yes… yes ma’am.”

 _Ma’am._ I always loved when they called me like that.

„I’ll give you one last chance, Rachel, because I like you. But if you’re not taking these things with you I swear to God you won’t have a job again in your pathetic life, ever. Now get these things and take them out!”

I watched her gather the silver skulls in a box and she rushed to the other room to take two large sized mirrors with her to her car.

„The other things are fine”, I told her when she came back to me. „The colours are good, I like most of the things are black and white and orange.”

„I’m… I’m glad you like it.” She mumbled.

I saw she cried when she was outside at her car. I handed her a handkerchief. I felt slightly bad. But just slightly. I hated when Master felt discomfort and her stupidity was the reason of his discomfort.

„Get yourself together”, I told her in a more gentle tone. „I give you this last chance after tonight. Do you understand? There won’t be a second and I **_will do_** what I’ve told you if you mess this up.”

„I understand”, she sniffed.

„I’ll keep in touch”, I nodded at her. „Now get out of my sight.”

Ten minutes later when the car was gone, Master joined me in the main room. He examined the decorations and followed me in the third room. The first would be where we’d have the dance. The second room will have the food and the games. The third one will be a place for the guests to talk in peace.

„It’s not final”, I found myself trying to come up with excuses. It felt like this was a test. „I’m not entirely sure what would be the…”

„It’s perfect.”

His quiet voice silenced me immediately. After all I’ve been through tonight with Rachel, these two words made me feel a tremendous amount of joy. He liked it. I saw it. I smiled, content with myself. Most of the decorations were my creation, the Jack-O-Lanterns (still needed to carve two dozens), the paper bats, the wreaths on the doors… but many things were brought by Rachel as well.

„I-I thank you, sir”, I smiled at him and he nodded, taking his hands behind his back.

„And I’m proud of you how you’ve handled the situation.”

I bit my lip and realised he probably heard everything I told Rachel. I was wondering if he even knew I had a side like that; it was hidden from him at all times.

„I was angry.”

Again, I felt like I was trying to find excuses when he was in fact praising me.

„You’ve had every right to be”, he nodded, „I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

I briefly wondered if I started to be like him. Maybe he was right and he really sunk his fangs deep into me before I even noticed…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Call me Master again.”

I stared at my ceiling. I couldn’t fall asleep. All I could think of was how Master could hear my thoughts if he wanted. This wasn’t good news for me. I couldn’t control most of my thoughts and it didn’t sound good that he’d know about this uncensored, unguarded, raw ones. Not like I had anything to hide from him, but still…

I turned on my other side and sighed. I was so tired. I knew I had to rest as we had only a few days until Halloween and I’d need to carve a few other pumpkins tomorrow, but the dream refused to come.

I turned on my other side again and I saw Master standing right next to my bed in the dark. I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised a hand.

„You’re asleep”, he said, „and this is a dream.”

I smiled. Even in my dream, he looked so real and serious.

„If this is a dream, then lay here with me.”

„Do you think he wouldn’t do this for you?” He questioned, then he moved and lied down next to me.

„He… you wouldn’t”, I snuggled up to him and it didn’t bother me at all how cold he was.

„If this is really a dream, then it means I am a part of you.”

„Isn’t he a part of me already, too?” I wrapped an arm around his torso and rested my head on his chest. I listened. He stayed quiet. There was no sound, he didn’t breathe now. Shortly after I heard his heartbeat, but there was only one of it. I found peace. „This is good.”

„Is it?” He hummed. One of his hands stroked my back. I purred like a kitten. „What else do you want to do?”

I blushed.

„You know”, I whispered.

„This is a dream, you can do whatever you wish. Show me.”

I pushed myself up on my elbow and looked at him. He didn’t look dream-like to me, but I was aware of the fact I wasn’t really in control, as if my inner wishes came to surface as they usually would do in a dream. I decided I probably had some sort of a lucid dream. I moved, straddled him, put my hands on his chest and looked in his eyes.

„You’re right”, I said and felt his cold palms on my naked skin. My silk nightgown didn’t cover my thighs and he was touching me there. He was frozen beneath me. „Please take my nightgown off.”

„Are you sure?” He hissed quietly.

„This is a dream, I can do and ask whatever I want, isn’t that right?”

He silently slipped his hands under my nightgown, then brought the material off of me. I only had panties on. Master leaned back and he circled his cool fingertips around my nipples. I sucked my lower lip in as they hardened at his touch.

„You’re so beautiful”, he whispered and my hands started to undo his waistcoat. „Dalia…” I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. His hands slipped back on my thighs. „The things I want to do to you now… if you only knew…”

„Do it”, I whined in his mouth, „I want you…”

„I know.” He hissed back and I heard his clothes slipping out of the way. I caged his face in my hands and he moaned when his hard and long manliness filled me. I was so wet it filled me up completely and I moaned, too, on his lips. When I started to move his hold tightened on my thighs, just slightly. „You’re so warm… Dalia…”

„Mycroft”, I whispered, into his cold mouth and I increased the pace; I moved on him rather fast and I could feel my orgasm build fast in my lower abdomen. „Master…”

„Again”, he grunted and pushed himself up, grabbed my butt to help me move. „Call me Master again.”

„Master!” I gasped as he moved me on him even faster.

„Is it good?”

„ _Yes!_ Yes, Master!”

„You will be the death of me…” He whispered under me and I came, shaking, making funny noises and held him as tight as I could. He kissed me again as I clung to him, panting. He held me gently and turned me around then put me back in the bed. He got the nightgown on me again and covered me with my duvet. He smiled. „Feeling better?” He cooed as he buttoned his shirt up.

„Yes”, I mumbled, „much better…”

I saw his lips moved again and he said something, but I blinked and when I opened it I was completely alone. My alarm went off. When I moved, I was _so **sore**._ Yesterday’s dream seemed so… _vivid._ I remembered every detail and feeling. I got up and went to the bathroom to do my usual morning routine and I hissed when I sat on the toilet. _What the fuck?_ Why did this… **hurt?** When I finished and got up to look at my reflection, I inspected my body. There were no new bruises, except one right above my butt. I frowned. It could get there before, I worked out every day, but… no, it can’t be. It was a dream. I absentmindedly touched my lips. But it seemed so real! What if it was real?

 _No way._ I snorted at my reflection. I wished it _would_ be real, but it certainly wasn’t. It couldn’t be. He’d never even think of me like that. He made it very clear he didn’t want me. So why would he even… I sighed and went back in my room, got dressed and walked down to the kitchen to eat something.

To my surprise, he was awake.

„Good morning, sir”, I mumbled to him and blushed, though I knew it was just a dream, I still very much liked the idea that him and me…

„Good morning, Dalia”, he replied and got up from the couch, walking after me. „How was your rest?”

„It was good, sir”, I said and smiled, because yes, it was _veeery_ good. **_And wet._** **Oh shit.** _Better not think about it around him!_ „I’ve had a nice dream.”

„Really?” He cooed and I looked at him. He slipped his hands in his pockets and goddamnit he had this… this black waistcoat on again. He wanted to torture me for fun with it. „I think I heard you mumble something about your nightgown, but then you went silent.”

I blushed deeper. _Oh shit! It really was just a dream!_ He examined my face carefully and I tried to hide my reactions from him.

„Yes I… wanted to… I mean…” _Uh, just say something!_ „I wanted to put on another in my dream.”

„I see”, he smiled then, but his eyes narrowed and his lips twitched upwards. „Maybe you should buy a few new ones for yourself some day, don’t you think?”

I cleared my throat as I put corn flakes into a bowl and poured milk on it.

„Definitely, sir.”

„Which makes me think, I’d like to see the dress you’ll be wearing at the ball”, he said and I got my phone out of my pocket. I showed him the picture of it and he smiled at me. „I mean, _on you,_ Dalia.”

„Oh, of course, sir!” I nodded. I was a bit… off. _Silly dream. Stupid waistcoat._ „I’ll put it on tonight, we could practice the dance while I wear it.”

„Perfect”, he nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen. „Have a nice day, Dalia.”

„Good day, sir!”

A few hours later when I was carving the pumpkins, a thought appeared in my mind which froze me in the middle of my movement. _What if_ – and just let’s imagine this for a second – what if Master was so powerful that he could invade other people’s minds, read them, and even – and this is a very, _very, **very**_ bad thing if this could happen – order them to do things? Like, for example – and this is all just an idea – he could make me believe I dreamt what happened yesterday? Was it even possible to… that it happened? I remembered what did Kitty say, but still. Why would he do it in the first place?

No, it was a dream, it must’ve been.

The day hurried away and after a shower I put on the dress I’d wear to the ball. When I checked myself in the mirror, I thought I was quite sexy. I also pinned my hair up but I didn’t apply any make up now. I walked down the stairs in the crimson coloured dress with the brilliant flower motives and I loved how easy it was to move around in it. My back was uncovered. _Yes._ I liked this. This was perfect.

I prepared the drink for Master and I heard the usual creak. I knew he did this on purpose, he didn’t want to scare me.

„Good evening, sir”, I said with a smile and turned around to look at him.

This time, he stayed at the doorstep. He had a deep blue waistcoat on, this time. As he was sizing me up, I wondered briefly if he saw anything else except the fact I was a tasty snack. I could see his pupils’ dilated slightly and he cleared his throat after a few moments of silence.

„Dalia, you look _divine_.”

My lips instinctively parted to reply something, but my voice got stuck in my throat. Really? Did I? Wow! He liked what he saw. Of course, this dress was very different from the black jeans and shirts I usually wore, but still – I didn’t expect him to say something like this. I felt I blushed deeply.

„Thank you, sir”, I said quietly and offered him his crystal glass. He walked over to me, slow, his eyes never leaving mine. „How was your rest?”

„Decent.” He gently took the glass from me and I felt my mind being pushed by his.

I swallowed and let him. He didn’t push any further, but the pressure remained. I wondered briefly if he could read my current thoughts and if so, what did he make out of them.

„Let’s get to practice now”, he said then and placed his empty glass on the counter next to me.

 The pressure stayed there throughout the whole time as we danced. I got better at it after these past few weeks and my eyes wandered back on his tie again and again. I liked the tiny fleur-de-lis. When I felt his hold tighten around my waist, my eyes wandered back on his. The song stopped and we did, too, but he didn’t pull away as he used to do.

„I’ll have to keep an eye on you all night, there”, he said quietly and I smiled faintly.

„Let’s hope they’re really civilised as you’ve gathered.”

„Let’s hope”, he echoed with a nod and pulled away from me, slow.

I couldn’t believe I missed his cold touch. My smile remained and I lowered my arms. He turned away and walked to the kitchen. I knew he wanted to have another glass of his drink.

„Will you meet Heath these days?” He asked and I frowned just slightly.

„I wasn’t planning to do so”, I shrugged to myself as I followed him.

I felt the pressure getting slightly stronger. He didn’t look at me as he filled the glass, his voice sounded cold, detached.

„Dalia, meet him tomorrow. Ask him on a date.”

I didn’t reply. He was doing it again. He tried to push me away. But I didn’t want to let him do that, not after that dream – or not dream? – I had yesterday. He raised his glass and drank, then turned and looked at me, his jaw clenched.

„That’s an order”, he added, strictly.

„But… I don’t know if he has free time tomorrow…”

„I’ll make sure he has.”

„What if he doesn’t want to meet me at all?”

At this, his face became even more stoic.

„He _wants_ to.”

I swallowed. I knew he’d throw back each and every one of my pathethic protests, so I just simply nodded and looked down on my dress.

„Good night, Dalia”, he said and I looked up at him again. „And don’t disappoint me.”

I nodded and bid him good night as well, then walked up the stairs, devastated. Why did I deserve this? What did I do to get treated like this? I couldn’t understand. But I stopped trying to find a reason behind his motives. He clearly hated Heath and he clearly didn’t want me to be with him or anyone else, and yet… he was pushing me away.

Then so be it.

The next day I met Heath as Master wanted and we spent a beautiful day out in the city. We had brunch, then lunch in the city while we kept talking about music and our daily activities. As I’ve had a lot of free time, we even watched a movie together. With Halloween so close, we watched a horror, then talked about it while we drank a coffee. I checked my phone – it was past 5.

„I have to go”, Heath said, and I looked up at him.

„Chores?”

„Yepp.”

„Let me take you home”, I offered and he smiled. I realised I loved to see his smile. He was so lovely and cute. „Come on, let me.”

„I’m not going home just yet”, he said and sighed, „I’ll have to meet with Mistress in the city.”

„Oh.” I wrapped my arms around myself. Strangely, I felt sad that I’d need to part ways with him. I wanted the day to stretch forever. „Then… I had a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime.”

„Yeah, yeah, me too, it was awesome.”

As I stood before him I realised I was biting my lower lip and I was excited. A kiss? No… that would be too early for me. Heath smiled at me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. It felt warm and nice and made me smile.

„Take care”, he murmured.

„You, too. Tomorrow you could check the sound system, alright?”

„Yepp. That’d be good. I’ll make sure to have some time.”

When he pulled away we smiled at each other and then I watched him walk away. Overall, I felt sad I had to part ways from him, and with a sigh, I turned on my heels and walked to Master’s car. I quickly arrived home and realised that once again, he was awake way too early.

„How was the day?” He asked without even looking up from his laptop.

„It was nice, sir. We’ve had some food, watched a movie, talked a lot…” I immediately felt the pressure. „We’ll make sure everything will be fine with the music at the ball as well. It’ll be Heath who’ll take care of it during the afterparty.”

„Good.”

His reply was short and cold and he still refused to look at me. I shifted my weight to my other leg.

„Sir, can I do anything for you?”

He glanced up at me and I felt slightly intimidated. He looked so angry.

„No. Go to bed. Good night.”

I blinked at him. Bed? Already? It was so early. But I didn’t complain, simply nodded.

„Good night, sir.”

I walked up to my room then had a shower and changed into my nightgown. With a sigh, I wrote a message to Heath.

_I’d like to spend more time with you._

**The feeling is mutual. :) Maybe we could have a lunch tomorrow too?**

_That’d be perfect! I can’t wait!_

I smiled and put my phone down, then tried to relax.

I’ve had another way too vivid dream. It felt like I woke up to the cold touch, as it usually was in my dreams. I gasped when the arm held me tight against a strong and cold chest and I heard a growl from behind me.

„I know you want this…”

„Ma-Master…” I whispered and the pressure on me became stronger.

„…but this is wrong.”

„I never wanted to be right.”

The duvet flied off of us and I gasped again. His arm moved and grabbed my leg to lift it up while his other hand grabbed and pulled my hair tight. I felt his lips on my neck.

„You smell so good, I know you’re wet for me”, he growled again and I realised I had no panties on. With a quiet whine, I relaxed when he pushed himself into me and he started to move. My hand found my clit and I moaned with pleasure at each hard thrust. „You’re dating him, then you have dreams like this with me, this isn’t right…”

„I don’t care!” I whimpered, shaking in his hold. „Oh yes! Sir! _Yes! **Harder!**_ ”

„You’re aware I could break your bones by accident, yet you still ask for it…” His quiet whispers made me shiver. „I want to mark you. I want to bruise you. I want to put a collar on you, so everyone would know you’re mine.”

Holy shit, this was my wildest dream ever.

„ _Bruise me_ ”, I begged, and I felt his sharp fangs against my neck, but he didn’t bite me. „bruise me, bite me, collar me Master, please…!”

„ ** _No_** ”, he hissed and I came undone at his next thrust, shook violently in his hold and screamed my pleasure into the night. I felt him pull away. His hold on me softened. I held onto my sheets. „It wouldn’t be right…”

„Please”, I whispered and he murmured again, gently, into my ear.

„Sleep.”

I woke up to my alarm. I checked myself. I had my clothes and the duvet on myself. I was sore. Again. I got up and looked in my mirror, then examined my body to try and find proof.

I still wasn’t entirely sure my last two dreams were actually dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut, aww yiss.  
> Here's Dalia's [hair](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c5308b7ec7465cbcc86b2bde29c6fce7/tumblr_inline_oy4gfos4YZ1uinfah_540.jpg), and the [dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/54ec6fbe200a6a1213c8a87f7cd1e2ca/tumblr_inline_oy4gn2S0Zj1uinfah_540.png).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How could he look absolutely stunning and completely dangerous at the same time? Ah well. His forte."

Halloween finally came.

Everything was in order and I was truly excited throughout the day. I couldn’t wait to finally put on my dress, make my hair and make up and meet all of those Vs and their servants. I’ve made sure to order lots of food and that morning I had to make sure everything was in their place. We wouldn’t have a staff as I’ve had mine – other assistants who also came to another meeting the day before to have the chores divided between us. As I was needed to be with Master since he was the host, the others happily offered they’d take care of the necessary things, like making sure there’s enough food and drink for everyone. I knew, I sensed this was going to be the best party I’ve had in years.

I’ve had two other dates with Heath and both times I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I didn’t want to yet. I still waited for the miracle, but Master, on the other hand, seemed to grow colder and colder towards me. I promised myself that if nothing happens between us tonight, I’d let Heath closer to me.

So, tonight, it’ll be decided.

That evening, as I put on my dress, I started to feel the well-known pressure in my head. With a frown, I looked at my reflection. He was awake, then. In the past few days I was about to ask him to knock this off, because it started to bother me in some respects, but never had the courage to do so. He could freely scan my thoughts and I thought over and over again that he was entitled to do so. I sighed and made my hair and put on my make up. I looked at my nails and smiled when I thought this deep red polish looked awesome. Then I walked down the stairs.

I expected him to spend some more time away since he woke up half an hour ago, but he was already there, waiting for me in his tuxedo. **Oh hot _damn._** I cleared my throat when our eyes met. He seemed thirsty and also a little bothered. I could see he was stiff under those layers. _Why?_

„Good evening, sir”, I smiled at him and grabbed my handbag a little tighter to mask my hands shaking. How could he look absolutely stunning and completely dangerous at the same time? Ah well. His forte. „Shall we go?”

He took a moment to clear his throat. To me, it seemed like he had a hard time finding his voice.

„Certainly.”

We walked out of his home and sat in the car which waited for us. We were silent; I watched the city while I felt the pressure still in my head and I also knew he was still looking at me. I wondered briefly what did he think.

„I think you look gorgeous”, he said quietly next to me and I immediately blushed deeply.

„Thank you, sir”, I finally looked at him and I realised he was much closer than before.

„You didn’t give me much choice for tonight, though”, he whispered, I barely heard. „I’ll have to keep close to you, so you wouldn’t go missing.”

„I wouldn’t go missing, sir”, I reassured him with a smile and his eyes narrowed.

„Don’t forget what sort of people will be there. I met them all, personally, but only once. I’m not entirely certain how would they react if they were near you.”

„It’ll be alright, sir.”

„That would be best.”

When we arrived, I’ve discovered everything was in place. I lit candles and started some quiet music when someone knocked. I watched Master walk to the door and before he opened it, he uttered Sherlock’s name. My eyebrows shot up.

„Brother dear”, Sherlock flashed a grin at Master, who still showed his back to me, so I couldn’t see his expression.

„What are you doing here?”

„Just what you asked me for.”

„I told you clearly I wanted you to…”

„Rest your mouth. I’m here, and I’ll stay.”

Master growled.

„If you get killed, don’t blame it on me.”

Then he moved out of Sherlock’s way and I could glance at him. He, as well, was in a suit – and damn, he looked amazing as well. I sighed silently to myself.

„Hello, Dalia”, he said with a smile and walked up to me.

„Hey, Sherlock. I see you’ve made it.”

„Told you I wanted, so I’m here. Need any help with anything?”

„I’m just putting candles into the Jack-O-Lanterns I’ve carved.”

„Okay.”

I felt Master’s eyes were following every movement of ours as we continued chatting about nonsense things like where did I get what and so on. I also offered some food and drink to Sherlock in the other room and he ate some chips. He seemed so thrilled.

We heard the guests arrive before we saw them. Sherlock stayed back at the table while I joined Master near the door. He seemed slightly angry – probably because of Sherlock –, but he offere me his arm and I took it with a smile. So strong and cold. Just the way I liked it. I heard him snort when the door opened and revealed the first guest, a very tall man. I’ve seen him before in the notebook of that huntress. This was Fritz. And to my utter surprise, he had a dark green military uniform on. He had a strong jawline and he was so muscular I was sure he’d be able to break me in two even if he wasn’t a vampire. _But oh shit,_ **_he was._** I felt myself shifting instinctively towards Master. He was right. Things could go terribly wrong here.

There was a few moments of silence and Fritz refused to look at my Master. He stared at me with slight confusion on his face and he opened his mouth to say something but the words never came. I grew even more nervous. I glanced at Master for reassurance I was safe. But he was staring back at Fritz with an expression which sung volumes he heard things in Fritz’s mind which took him aback, so I looked back at our first guest.

_What was going on? Was something wrong with me?_

„ _Fräulein_ ”, Fritz finally spoke, his deep and rough baritone clenched my stomach with fear, this time. „It is a tremendous honour.” I blinked. **_What?_** _Honour?_ Maybe he confused me with someone else… „I thank you for inviting me to this ball. I shall not let you down.”

He held out a hand for me and I swallowed nervously, but put mine in his. He leaned down and kissed it. He was even colder than Master, phsyically. When he straightened his back, he let my hand go and looked at Master.

„Mycroft Holmes”, he nodded at Master.

„Fritz Schummer”, Master nodded back. „Help yourself to a drink.”

„Thank you. Will do.”

When he left us alone I looked up at Master and he glanced back at me with an unreadable expression.

„Forget it”, he said.

„But…”

**_„Not now.”_ **

I knew I had to wait with my questions, so I didn’t argue. The next guest was a woman, a very, very old woman, her eyes were dark and face covered in wrinkles. She came alone. And when she saw us, her eyes immediately found me, just like Fritz’s. Then – her jaw slightly dropped.

„You forgot to tell me”, she spoke, her voice thin and fragile as she looked at Mycroft, „that you’ve had a Pure as a servant. Oh dear.”

„Pure?” I asked before Master could reply and the old woman looked back at me with a gentle smile.

„Yes. Every few hundred years a Pure is born. They’re extremely rare and, I’m sorry I have to say this, but smell and taste delicious. The last Pure I saw with my own eyes was a handsome man in the 17th century.”

„And what happened to him?” I asked curiously.

„He died. I couldn’t resist when he offered his blood and when I tried to turn him it was too late.”

When she – Fralia – walked to join Fritz who still was staring at me, I felt Master’s gaze on me. I looked at him. He stared, stern.

„This isn’t good”, he said quietly and I shrugged.

„It’ll be fine.”

He opened his mouth to reply when Heath and his Mistress arrived. Heath beamed a smile at me and I smiled at him, too. He was in tuxedo just like Master. I didn’t look at his Mistress right away, but when I did, I met her hard gaze. She was blonde, her hair in a bun on the top of her head, make up was applied rather generously on her face and she had as many wrinkles as Fralia. She, then, forced herself to look at Master. They had a chat – as it turned out her name was Lady Smallwood – and I glanced back at Heath. He winked at me and I felt I blushed.

All of the remaining V guests stopped abruptly when they saw and smelled me, but nothing bad happened. I got used to it when the fifth V examined my face for a longer time and I simply accepted it. Okay, I smelled good to them, and then what? They were civilised, wouldn’t tear my neck open, and even if they wanted to do, Master wouldn’t let them. So I tried to relax.

When the last guest ran in, a young woman called Lira, she froze and her eyes widened when she saw me. I felt Master’s arm stiffen under my hand as Lira fell to her knees.

 _„The Red Queen”_ , she whispered and got a hold of the hem of my dress and kissed it. I stared, wide-eyed. „Welcome back, Mistress, welcome back!”

„Please, get up”, I whispered to her and she did immediately.

Her brown, warm eyes were open so wide I was afraid they’d fall out of their sockets. Her brown hair was made like mine, but she had a black satin dress on.

„I’ve been waiting for so long!” She whispered once again. „I had no idea I’d find you here…!”

I felt the pressure in my mind again. I looked at Master and thought I’ve had no idea who this woman was, I’ve never seen her before. Master cleared his throat.

„Please join the others, would you?” He asked Lira politely and she looked back at me.

I smiled at her and nodded. Then looked at Master as I closed the door. _Who the Hell is the Red Queen?_

After a brief speech from Master, we opened the ball with the dance while Sherlock played the violin. I remembered to smile and I was glad I did. I felt all of the Vs stared at me hungrily and it made me slightly nervous. If this wasn’t bad enough, Master’s eyes scanned my face and I still felt the pressure, slightly more, this time. He tried to find out how I felt about tonight, and all I could feel was confusion. I had no idea what did it mean I was a Pure, and I also had no idea what Lira meant by calling me the Red Queen. I would’ve known if I had royal ancestors, so that must’ve been something Lira either made up or she simply was wrong. As we danced, I continued examining Master’s face and my thoughts wandered back to my ’usual’ ones. I was one lucky girl to be his partner tonight. When this thought crossed my mind, he smiled faintly. So then, he liked it. _Oh damn._

Others joined us in the dance and Heath was the first to take the opportunity and ask me for a dance, however Master wasn’t done with me yet. Our song wasn’t over. But still, he gave my hand to Heath and left the dance floor. I looked after him, slightly worried, then looked at my new partner and washed the worry off of my face. Heath’s smile was so wide I was sure the corner of his lips were glued to his ears.

„Everything is perfect”, he said to me quietly, „you’ve done it.”

„I’ve had a lot of help”, I reminded him and he pulled me closer to him.

„That may be true, but most things here were your idea. And I really like it.”

„Thanks”, I nodded with a smile.

„You are also beautiful.”

I felt I blushed again and my heart accelerated.

„Thank you.” I looked over to Sherlock who just finished the song, then he walked over to the set up laptop with the music on it and started a slow song. I was grateful. I forgot about this. I looked back at Heath who followed my glance. „And you’re quite handsome, too.”

He laughed.

„I’m nothing compared to most of the guests.”

„How humble”, I teased.

„Careful or I might tickle you”, he warned and I felt like a great weight has been lifted up from my chest.

Things were running smoothly. Vampires and humans danced around us and they all behaved themselves. Most of them were smiling. Some of them were at the table and tried the various, exquisite foods and of course, their own special drink. Some of them stood in small groups and talked. I saw there was only one person who stood alone near the wall. Master. He had his hands in his pockets and our eyes immediately met. I was wondering what was going on his mind. He certainly scanned most of the guests’ mind by now and he was making sure nobody would do anything silly, but I couldn’t understand why couldn’t he ease up a little. After all, it was his idea.

At this thought, his expression had a slight _twitch_. I felt someone approaching us and a moment later a deep baritone snapped me out of my daze.

„May I have this dance, Fräulein?” He asked and Heath looked at him then at me.

„If my partner thinks he’s had enough of me already”, I smiled, politely and Heath chuckled.

„ _Hell no,_ but I’m not selfish”, and with that, he gave my hand to Fritz.

When he walked away, I looked up in the tall man’s face. I actually had to tilt my head back a little. His hold was firm and cold compared to Heath’s, but I didn’t complain as I felt he was very careful.

„Forgive me I haven’t introduced myself properly”, he said quietly and swallowed. I wondered if those drinks he had sated his thirst at all. „But I was rather surprised to find someone so… special here.”

„Worry not, Mr Schummer”, I tried to reassure him and he laughed quietly.

„You know me, Fräulein?”

„Indeed, I do.” I nodded. „I’ve met with a huntress called Sophie. I’ve gathered some information about you from her, to be honest.”

„I do hope your meeting with her wasn’t at all unpleasant”, he cocked a brow at me and he seemed curious, so I smiled.

„Not at all. But it seems to me she won’t be a problem for you in the future.”

 _„Oh.”_ He gasped. Then he smiled. „I thank you, Fräulein. I’ve tried to get rid of her in the past few months, but she was rather… hard to catch.”

„She won’t be a problem anymore, then.”

„I owe you, in this case.”

„Oh, no, it’s alright.”

Fritz tilted his head slightly as if he was wondering about something.

„Is Mycroft… how shall I put this…”

„My Master, yes”, I nodded.

 _„Master”_ , he frowned, „will he turn you?”

I was shocked by his question. I never thought about this. Would he? I’ve had no idea. I wasn’t entirely sure he’d bestow his gift upon me. I searched for him with my eyes, but I only saw Heath up there at the laptop. We agreed he’d take care of the music after ten o’clock.

„I don’t know”, I looked back up at Fritz and he smiled.

„Well, if you ever think you’d like to… change Masters…” He cocked a brow playfully and I smiled. **No.** _I most certainly wouldn’t._ „Just tell me.”

„Thank you, Fritz. I’ll remember this.”

„At last!” I heard a voice snap behind him. My partner froze and his eyes widened. „So, you’re here. We meet _again_.”

The voice came from closer and closer and Fritz stopped our dance and made a half turn to stand right next to me as he still held my left hand. I looked at who approached us – another man, ginger, in pitch black suit. His shirt and tie were black as well. He narrowed his eyes at Fritz as he stopped before us, his hands behind his back.

„Hux”, Fritz nodded at the ginger.

„Schummer”, Hux hissed. „You dare to show your face here after all that happened?”

„I’ve tried to tell you but there was no time. There were too many of them. I thought you died!”

„That you did. And you were glad you got rid of me.”

„You know that’s not true…”

„Why you never searched for me? _Why!?_ ”

I felt like I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, especially when Fritz’s hold tightened on my hand. I didn’t want him to break my wrist by accident.

„So much for serving in the army together”, Hux hissed.

„Army?” I blurted and he finally looked at me and his expression smoothed out.

„Yes. A special battalion in the German army, Fräulein. We’ve been fighting werewolves on the front.”

I stared and my jaw hung open. Hux and Fritz laughed at my expression.

„I’m sorry, German army, werewolves?” I blinked, confused, and Fritz nodded.

„Armitage Hux was my general. A battalion of vampires. How many exactly?”

„Fourty-five”, Hux sighed. „And we were ambushed.”

„Ambushed?”

„ _Slaughtered,_ to be precise. By those _wicked, **disgusting** **creatures**._ ” Hux crooked his nose as he looked down at me with his cold, blue eyes. „ _Animals_ , the lot of them. **_Vermin,_** which must be terminated.”

„That’s why I thought you died there”, Fritz turned the conversation back to its topic. „How could you escape? I never ran so fast in my life and when I went back a few days later, there were nothing but ashes…”

„I was the only one left. I tried to fight but saw eventually we had no choice. When my last man fell, I ran as well. There was nothing I could do.”

„And how did you end up in London?”

„Long story short, I’ve had a few friends here. Faked my death. Been here for sixty years. I really do like the tea. And you?”

„I only came here recently. A damned huntress was chasing me.”

„Huntresses”, Hux’s eyes lit up with a certain, nostalgic, light. „I love them. They’re so brave. Until I catch and handcuff them.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine.

„She caught her”, Fritz now looked at me and Hux beamed a smile at me.

„Really?” He tilted his head, „and did you have fun with her?”

„No. I really just wanted to get it over with”, I shrugged and Hux laughed.

„Too bad, Dalia Black. Too bad. Next time give me a ring if you find another.”

I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to know how to have ’fun’ with a handcuffed huntress the Hux way, but I nodded. I also felt a bit weird he knew my name. I didn’t remember I introduced myself.

„I’m terribly sorry, gentlemen, I’d like to have a drink”, I excused myself and they both nodded and let me go.

I reached the table on which Kitty was restocking the cookies.

„Hey, wanna try my pumpkin muffins?” She asked and offered them to me. I took one.

„You look beautiful tonight”, I complimented her and checked out her black dress which had a V cut right down to her belly button.

„Oh don’t you start!” She laughed and waved and I bit into the muffin.

„Wow this is very delicious!”

„Thanks. Glad you like. I think your boss was looking for you earlier.”

„Really?” A moment later my eyes found Master who stood near the door which led to the balcony. He turned his head just slightly towards the door and I nodded. I ate the last of the muffin, had a half glass of water and smiled at Kitty. „I’ll come back in a mo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT CAN YOU IMAGINE GENERAL ARMITAGE HUX AS A VAMPIRE. CAN YOU?!?!  
> It was such a quick thought I had and I couldn't resist writing it like this so. Fuck sense and logic. Hux is a vampire. <3  
> Will there be a Kylo Ren? :D Who knows?? :DD (No. I promise. XD)  
> Also I imagine Lira as Jenna Coleman. She's so cute, I love her. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"You're the one that I should never take_   
>  _But I can't sleep until I devour you..."_

I walked after Master who opened the door of the balcony. I wandered after him and closed the door. At first, I was happy because it was cool outside, but it didn't take me long to shiver from the cold. After all, it was almost November. I tried to conceal it of course, but Master didn't need to deduce how I felt anymore. He simply knew.

"Let me", he said as he got his jacket off.

"It's not necessary, sir..." I protested and he smiled at me.

"You need it much more than I do. Let me." He walked behind me and put his jacket over my shoulders. I felt his breath on my neck. His scent filled my nose and I smiled instinctively. It felt so good. He looked and smelled perfect. I wondered briefly if I was dreaming. "There. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Thank you, sir", I said quietly and turned to look up in his eyes.

We examined each other's face for a few silent moments. I enjoyed having a little alone time with him.

"I am incredibly proud of you, Dalia", he said softly.

I felt I blushed.

"I'm glad you are, sir."

"You've done a great job with all the decoration, the food and drinks, even the music."

He stroked a lock of hair out of my face. I instinctively leaned a little into his cool touch.

"I've tried my best..."

The way he was looking at me — I was sure this was about to get serious. I sucked my lower lip between my teeth and he watched it; a half smile appeared on his face.

"You really are the best servant I've had so far."

I blinked and he leaned just a tiny bit closer, when a voice — Lady Smallwood's — spoke.

"Mycroft, I've got your message", she said and Master turned away from me. I felt like something important was interrupted now, but I've said nothing. Lady Smallwood approached us and she looked at me, up and down. I could see it in her eyes she didn’t like me at all. "Griffith wants to see you", she merely tossed the information at me.

"Thank you for telling me, ma'am."

"You're welcome", she smiled at Master and without any further comments, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

I stared, and the sight felt like a stab to my heart. I felt my pulse drop at first, then I felt it accelerate. I felt dizzy all of sudden. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her torso. I looked away, the sight burned in my brain. I pressed my eyes together and I still could see them.

"What are you waiting for?" Lady Smallwood asked and I looked at her. She seemed so full of herself. I didn't dare to glance at Master. "Why are you still here?"

"I wasn't dismissed", I whispered with a lump in my throat.

"You **_are_** dismissed", Master said cruelly and when I looked up at him, Lady Smallwood was pecking his cheek.

"Quite right, too." She cooed. " _Servants_ should mingle with **_servants_**."

„Certainly”, Master hissed.

I slipped out of Master's jacket and handed it to him. He yanked it out of my hand and I turned on my heels to hurry back in the ballroom. I tried to fight back the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes as I entered. _I won't cry! I **won't**._ _I'm a professional! I **don't care** about this, he does what he wants with whoever he wants and I... **I'll do the same.**_ I walked through the crowd and many of the people turned to look after me. Someone said my name, but I didn't stop. **_Fine!_** _Fine._ _He'll have what he wished for. **Damn him** and my dreams, I don't care about anything anymore!_

It was ten o'clock. And a song I knew by heart filled the ballroom — _Mutilation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery_. A part of me sent the _chorus **to...**_ I saw Heath up there with the laptop and he sung the lyrics. He didn't see me coming and there was no one else around him. I walked to the side, up the stairs, determined. When I reached him, the chorus came. As I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, I saw confusion on his face but I didn't care. I pulled him to myself, close, and kissed him with all my might.

He kissed back and put his hands on my face. He was so warm and his lips were delicious - he must've had some of the chocolate chip cookies I've made for today -, and I decided I wouldn't let him pull away. I ran my fingers in his hair, down to his shoulders, then to his back. The music was too loud, I only _felt_ him moan in my lips, I couldn't really hear.

I've tried everything in my power to get the image of their faces out of my head.

When I finally let him go, our eyes met and he looked like he was hit on his head. He smiled sheepishly and I laughed. I felt much better and lighter now. He half turned to the laptop, added a few more songs to the playlist, then turned back to me, cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly again.

I wished it wasn’t him who needed to stay here to take care of the music. I wanted to take him to the more quiet room to spend some time with him, talk about something other than our Vs. The next song came on – another Marilyn Manson song, _Putting Holes in Happiness_ – and I remembered I had to do something, so I leaned to his ear.

„I’ll have to turn off the ligths, I’ll be back soon!”

„Alright!”

I smiled and walked over to the switch. I waited for the chorus to come up, and when it did, I sung the lyrics and turned off the light, which was appreciated by the guests who danced nearby.

 _Blow out the candles_  
On my Frankensteins  
At least my death wish will come true…

I laughed when I saw how Hux danced in a crazy way with Kitty – he twirled her around and made her laugh when he threw her up a little in the air; it looked both frightening and awesome –, and I spotted Lira standing near me a moment later. She smiled back at me and the question appeared in my head again. _Who and what was the Red Queen?_ I walked over to Lira and she bowed her head. I motioned to the other room where the games were, and she followed me. Many Vs and humans were playing with the games we’ve brought and it seemed to me they had a lot of fun. We bypassed them – some of them whistled after us –, then I reached the most quiet room, where very few Vs talked quietly. We’ve found a table with Lira and sat under the paper bats. For a few minutes, the others stared at me, then they turned back to each other and continued talking.

„I apologise for my behaviour earlier, my Qu… Miss Black”, she said a little nervously and I lifted my eyebrows at her.

„Why are you apologising?”

„Mr Holmes told me not to treat you like… like I’d treat the Red Queen.”

My eyebrows ventured up higher. _Did he? Well then. Fuck him and his rules tonight._

„Don’t care about what he said”, I waved, „I’d like to know who’s the Red Queen.”

She bit her beautiful red lips and her eyes scanned the room around us before she leaned to me. She smelled like violets and her lips were so close to my ear a shiver ran down my spine.

„According to _legend_ , the Red Queen is the wife of the Devil. It is believed she was infertile and she was so sad about it that the Devil captured a human and gave some of the Red Queen’s blood to him, thus the first vampire was born.” I realised my eyebrows couldn’t go any further up as I listened. „It is believed we’re originally the Red Queen’s children and she’s born again and again in this world to guide us.”

„Well…” I cleared my throat and I had no idea what to say. „And what makes you think I’m the Red Queen?”

Lira pulled away and her warm, chocolate brown eyes lit up with emotion.

„I **_know_** , Ma’am! I’ve seen you in a vision.”

I blinked rapidly.

„Really? What was in the vision?”

Lira’s huge eyes seemed to widen even more.

„You’ve had an enormous army of vampires, Your Grace.”

I stared at her, befuddled.

„Lira, you do know I’m just a mere servant?” I asked her quietly, „are you certain it was me?”

„I may be wrong, Your Grace. The situation in my visions are never clear and I only have a few of them in a few hundred years. But in my vision, I also saw many, many other vampires who’re here, now. And yes, it was you. Maybe a few years from now, but it was you.”

„Why would I have an army? What for?”

„That, we’ve yet to find out, Your Grace.”

„What happened to the previous Red Queen?”

Lira bit her lower lip and her eyebrows were brought closer to each other on her forehead.

„Her name was Elizabeth Báthory.” When my face darkened with realisation, Lira nodded. „The bloodthirst drove her mad.”

I leaned back in my seat and Lira stared, without blinking as she tried to figure out what I’d do next. I watched her beautiful face and wondered if what she said was true. I couldn’t find a reason why anyone would set up a joke like this for me. Then a thought crossed my mind.

„And the Devil?” I asked then quietly and her eyes lit up again.

„Oh, he comes back each time to join his wife. Eventually, he’s always around her.”

„Have you seen him in your vision?” I asked curiously but she shook her head and I sunk back in my seat, sad.

„Sadly, no, Your Grace. At least I can’t tell. I don’t know who was it.”

„Well.” I sighed. „Was Báthory the first vampire you’ve been around?”

„Yes, ma’am. She was very…” Lira swallowed nervously. I realised she was afraid I was just like that woman. „ _Strict_.”

That, I could imagine. I remember meeting her name in one of Master’s old books.

„I’m not like her”, I tried to reassure Lira and she seemed a bit less tense. „Thank you for telling me what I wanted to know.” I felt the pressure in my mind and I gritted my teeth. **_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_** , I thought angrily, but the pressure didn’t cease. „I’ll go back to the dance floor, now. Have fun, Lira.”

„Thank you, Your Grace”, she smiled and watched me as I got up and walked towards the door.

I walked through the game room, then walked back in to the much darker music room. I bypassed a few Vs who drank at the table and laughed about something. As the song Devour filled the room, I smiled, content, because most of the Vs exclaimed their liking to it. It seemed most of them liked Manson, and that was awesome. Despite the fact I was searching for Heath, my eyes found Master fast. He stood at the other side of the room, back against the wall and he was staring at me without blinking. I held his gaze and sang the song.

 _I'll swallow up all of you_  
Like a big bottle of big, big pills  
You're the one that I should never take  
But I can't sleep until I devour you  
I can't sleep until I devour you

I saw how he swallowed. He must've been thirsty. But he still kept looking at me and I still was singing the song, my eyes never leaving his, despite the fact I tried to hate him for toying with me out at the balcony earlier.

 _You're a flower that's withering_  
I can't feel your thorns in my head  
This is no impressionability  
You're not crying, this is blood all over me...

He was very far away from me, but I still saw his pupils visibly widened at the chorus. He probably never heard this song before, and the way he saw me sing it made it special for him, too.

_And I’ll love you, if you let me.  
And I’ll love you, if you won’t make me starve…_

That was the moment that blonde bitch appeared next to him. He didn’t look at her at first, but I saw she was following his glance and she noticed he was staring at me as I was singing the song.

 _I used to hold your heart to neck_  
I know I'll miss you if I close my eyes  
But this is loaded with an open film  
I'll see you and I'll blow your heart to pieces  
I will blow your heart to pieces…

When the chorus came up again, Lady Smallwood touched his arm and he blinked, confused, and looked down at her. She took the opportunity and kissed him again and fury engulfed my brain. I angrily turned away from the sight again and as the music started to get crazy and loud, my eyes found Heath who just looked up at me in that moment. He smiled. I smiled back faintly and walked up to him again.

 _Fuck him. Fuck him! I’m **done**._ Heath reached out for me and took my arm, pulling me to sit in his lap and he wrapped me in a tight embrace before his lips found mine again.

_The pain’s not ashamed to repeat itself…_

Well, yes. It wasn’t ashamed to repeat itself for sure. But if this pain could be masked with something else entirely, I’ll have Heath mend it into that something else. Anything else. I held onto him and didn’t care about the pressure in my mind as I shut my eyes tight.

 _GET OUT!_ I thought.

**_No._ **

Master’s voice was clear and despite the loud music, I understood it perfectly. I pulled Heath in a tight hug and buried my face in his shoulder.

**_What do you think you know about pain?_ **

_I know enough about it to wish it’d go away. LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**_I already told you, you belong to me. Your soul, your body. And even your pain. Your pain is mine. Feel it. Give in to it._ **

_Take it away!_

**_No. Suffer well. Suffer for me._ **

I choked on my tears. Heath held me tighter.

„What’s wrong?” He asked quietly and the pressure was gone.

„Nothing… nothing, I just… I want to go away…”

A few moments later Heath nudged me and I stood up, hands shaking. I looked around and I saw him again, still standing where he was before, his arms crossed, expression stoic. He refused to blink as he stared at me. My throat tightened.

 _He’s fucked up._ Maybe I should reconsider Fritz’s offer before he completely goes crazy… I thought what Lira said about Báthory and I wondered if the bloodthirst made Master do these things. I couldn’t decide if it was the best course of action for me to stay with him… I was slightly terrified what he’d do to me next. Heath motioned for Lydia to take over the laptop and he led me to the talk room. We sat down where I sat earlier with Lira, and Heath brought me in his lap again and held me close.

„What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

„Nothing. I was just upset a little.”

„Did someone do something? Should I punch them for you?”

I laughed and I pulled away to look at him.

„No, no need for that.”

„Are you sure?”

„Of course.”

He cupped my face again in his hands and smiled gently at me. As he was examining my face, I started to feel better and safer. He kissed me again, soft and slow. I nearly melted in his hold.

„I’ll treat you right”, he said quietly when he pulled away and I smiled.

„I know you will.”

I was about to say something else when someone approached us. I looked up and saw a very old woman. As I recalled, her name was Bridget and she was about a hundred years old V.

„My, my, you two look good together. Any of you want to hear a palm reading? Are you interested in your future?”

„Not me”, Heath chuckled, „I don’t believe in it.”

„Why not”, I said, shrugging, and climbed off of Heath’s lap to the seat. The V sat in front of me and her green eyes lit up curiously.

„Are you sure you want to know?” She asked and I laughed at her sinister question.

„Yeah. I believe nothing new could surprise me tonight.”

She took my hand and examined it. Then she looked up in my eyes and her fingers trembled on my hands.

„Oh, dear, dear me”, she whispered and I cocked a brow.

„What is it?”

„This… this… isn’t good…” She let my hand go and stood up, then started to walk away as she was mumbling in an ununderstandable language.

I blinked after her.

„Well, maybe _this_ reaction **_could_** surprise me”, I sighed and I looked at Heath who smiled. I saw the Vs reaction caught him a bit off guard, too. He seemed slightly worried. „Let’s forget it.”

„Let’s forget it”, he nodded and I leaned closer to him to kiss him again.

But alas, about ten minutes after, Lira appeared. She seemed distressed.

„Re… Da… ma’am”, she managed to stutter and she cracked her knuckles nervously.

„Yes, Lira?”

„I’ve spoken to Bridget just now”, she replied and I nodded.

„And?”

„She said you agreed to a little palm reading.”

„And?”

„She’s very good at it, she has a lot of practice and she’s almost never wrong.”

„And?”

„Ma’am, she… she said you…” Lira cut off and her distress was clear on her face. „She said you’ll die soon.”

I stared at first, then gave a small laugh. However, I felt Heath’s hand twitched on mine and I felt my own fingers going cold at the prediction.

„Everyone dies, sooner or later, Lira. I’d suggest you forget it.”

„But ma’am…”

„Please, Lira. Give us some privacy.”

„I… understood, ma’am…”

I watched her walk away and Heath nudged me with his arm. I looked at his face.

„Why does she call you like that?”

„I’ve no idea. Probably thinks I’ve some higher rank.”

„ _Ma’am_ ”, he cooed and I pecked his cheek.

„Don’t you start, too!” I warned him playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in which it turns out Mycroft is a bit fucked up.  
>  Surprise, surprise. It'll get worse!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „It’s fine. You’re safe.”  
> (500 words longer, because I made you all wait for so long! ;) Sorry about that, I was so busy. Next chapter will be VERY kinky! ;D)

Heath and I refilled the food and drink supplies. It seemed people really liked my cookies and steaks with fried asparagus. Most of the Vs were way too kind with me, but I didn't think much of it as I remembered I was a 'Pure'. Though, I noticed Hux wandered after me more than the rest of them. Heath didn't seem to mind. He had chat with anyone who wanted to talk to him and Hux wasn't an exception. When they laughed about smoething, from the corner of my eyes I noticed Master was talking to Lira. Or rather, he towered above her and she answered his questions with a frightened face.

I wanted to interrupt. When I turned to look at them, Heath excused himself saying his Mistress wanted to talk to him, but Hux followed my glance. The music was too loud for me to hear from that far what were they talking about, but Hux leaned to my left ear and started to tell me anyway.

"He wants to know more about that Red Queen she mentioned to you at the entrance", he said and I felt his cold breath on my neck. I didn't move, just nodded. "And also the prediction of your death Bridget told you." I looked at Hux. He smiled apologetically. "Nothing stays hidden around vampires, trust me." As a reply, I grabbed his arm and led him out to the balcony. He cocked a brow at me when I turned to face him after I closed the door. "Ah, Fräulein. Just the two of us? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Do you believe this Red Queen thing?" I asked as I looked up at him and ignored his question.

He blinked once and smiled his predatory smile. For a moment I thought how could someone be _so_ **ginger**.

"I have no idea about that Red Queen, but I sense you're destined to great things."

I snorted as I looked up at the night sky.

" _Destined to great things_ ", I echoed, almost mocked.

"Yes", I felt he put his cold suit's jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you", I mumbled, a little bit flustered, remembering Master doing the same when we were out here.

I looked at Hux and he slipped his hands in his trousers' pockets. I noticed his form was rather muscular under the black shirt, he was tall and I could sense the power about his posture. His grin returned.

"I do love your inquisitive glances, Fräulein", he purred.

Blushing, I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"It's just that... **_General._** "

"Ah, yes", his smile widened and his cold hues wandered on our surroundings, he probably saw much more things in the dark than me. "I like if people call me like that. That battalion was a great phase of my life."

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"I'd be glad to answer."

"How old are you?"

"As a human, 28. Overall, 299."

"Whoa."

"Yes, long time."

"How did you become a General?"

His cold hues had that glint which made me slightly uneasy. I knew I asked a question he didn't like to answer to.

"I'll tell you some other night, Fräulein."

"Okay."

„May I ask questions as well?”

„Of course.”

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It felt strange to know he was just as curious about me as I was about him.

„What about you and your… how should I put this…”

„My Master?”

„Yes”, he tilted his head and looked slightly confused.

„What do you mean ’what about me and him’?” I arched my brow higher.

„I’d like to know more about your relationship.”

„As a matter of fact, I serve him, he owns me… and I can only leave him if I die. Nothing out of the ordinary. Many vampires treat their assistants like this.”

Hux hummed.

"But he's... you're not his bloodslave, are you?"

"Bloodslave?" I echoed, surprised, I've never heard this word before.

"Ah, Fräulein", his grin widened, "you're so _innocent_. You're aware of the effects blood has on us?"

I tilted my head, wondering now, I've never thought about it.

"No?" I asked and Hux chuckled.

"Everyone's blood tastes different, like wine. And while some of them is nothing out of the ordinary, most of the blood we drink... produces a sense of _lust_ within." I found myself blushing again, so I looked up at the stars once more.

"Oh."

"Yes. I'd bet your blood must taste absolutely divine. Maybe this is the reason these so called 'Pures' never survive for long. I’m sure if one starts to drink their blood, they can’t stop." He sighed. "So just be careful, Fräulein. Don't get bitten."

"Well, just to clarify, I'm not his bloodslave."

"And for how long you've been serving him?"

"It'll be six years soon."

"Long time for a mortal."

"General", I turned to face him and he smiled immediately because of how I called him, "what if someone has a dream with a vampire but in the morning it doesn't _feel like_ a dream?"

He blinked, slow, then looked up at the sky.

"Then it wasn't a dream at all, Fräulein."

This answer was which I was slightly afraid of.

"Have you met vampires with psychic abilities? Like mind reading?"

Hux thought for three seconds before he looked down at me again with a serious face.

"Once. She’s dead."

**_Shit._ **

"We should go back. Heath is looking for you." Hux tilted his head and smiled faintly. "I like him."

"Is he destined for great things, too?" I joked and his smile half disappeared.

"Can't really tell, Fräulein. Not in his case. Though I do have a request."

"Yes?"

"If Lira is right and you'll have an army... don't forget me."

I laughed quietly and walked for the door. He followed me silently.

"Worry not, General."

When we entered, another favourite song of mine – _This is Halloween_ – filled the room. I gave the jacket back to Hux and thanked it again. I felt like Hux was one of those I’d trust. Strange to say something like this about someone who just told me he could understand why Pure ones ended up dead. _Ah well. Nothing can be perfect._

“Hey”, I heard Heath’s voice to the left and before I could turn, he wrapped an arm around my waist. I turned and he kissed me immediately and I put my hands on his cheeks. He pulled me closer and I moaned in his lips. _Damn he was a great kisser._ I smiled when he pulled away. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too”, I smiled wider.

“We’ll soon go home”, he sighed, “but we could have lunch tomorrow, what do you say?”

I was sad he said they’d leave, but the lunch idea was very appealing.

“Of course. Thank you for coming to the party, I’m happy you were here.”

Heath kissed my forehead then smiled at me.

“You’re really sweet. I’m a lucky man”, he purred, stroked my fingers, then walked away.

I watched him, sighing, wishing he’d stay. I felt slightly less safe now. I walked to check the blood supply again – there was enough –, then Kitty appeared and told me someone should take care of the music.

So I sat down before the laptop and did just that.

I put on a little bit easier music so just the humans could rest a little, and there were no complaints. I watched a few couples – couldn’t decide if they were Vs or humans – dancing together, holding each other, some of them singing the lyrics to the songs.

“Alone, Fräulein?” I heard a deep baritone and when I looked up, I saw Fritz standing next to me. I nodded. He sat next to me. “How come?”

“Taking care of the music.”

“Want me to do that?”

I cocked a brow and smiled.

“No, thank you, it’s fine. How are you feeling?”

“Alive”, he chuckled, “the last time this happened was decades ago.”

“I’m glad I could make you feel like that”, I smiled wider, putting on Bring Me The Horizon’s _Doomed_.

Fritz watched me sing the lyrics as I kept my eyes on those who danced down there before us. As my eyes scanned the area, I noticed Hux was watching me from the other side of the room. When our eyes met, his lips’ left side curled up. On the other side of the room, I noticed Lira watched me the same way and she bowed her head at me. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my gut. As if both of them… and Fritz… were guarding me. I wondered if I was right about this or terribly wrong.

As hours passed and I made sure music would keep the dancing people occupied, I noticed a little later most of them moved to the other rooms. Maybe they wanted to try the games or sit and talk a little. Overall, all of this party was a success. I was so proud of myself and I was a little sad time would pass and it’d be over.

 _It’ll be over._ I went slightly pale as my heart jumped up in my throat. I’ll have to sit in the same car with Master. The thought made me anxious. Then – **_holy shit!_** – I spotted Sherlock talking to a bunch of other people. By the look of them I remembered they were Vs. It seemed to me they asked Sherlock to deduce whatever he could from their appearance, and they loved it. I smiled. Despite the fact Master didn’t think it’d be a good idea to have him here, it seemed the Vs appreciated him.

“Can I have a word?” I heard a deep voice from behind me and I looked up above my shoulder to see who it was.

I remembered him, he was Kitty’s V, Damien. He looked down on me so hungrily I felt a shiver run down my spine. But I was polite, as it was expected of me.

„Of course”, I said and I looked at Fritz. He visibly clenched his jaw and his pupils were so wide I was slightly afraid he’d become violent. „Could you take care of the music for the others, please, Fritz?” He didn’t look at me. Despite the loud music, I heard him growl. I touched his arm and he snapped out of his state, he looked in my eyes. „Would you, please?”

„Certainly, Fräulein”, he nodded.

„Thank you.” I got up and looked at Damien.

He was just a little bit taller than me. He had black hair he stroked back on his head, pale face, slightly big nose and thin lips. He was attractive, but nowhere near Hux or Heath to be honest, for me. He turned on his heels and walked straight to the talking room, where more Vs were than before just as I thought. He pulled me in a dark and empty corner. His grip on my arm was tight and cold.

„Let me give you a chance”, he literally panted, „leave that pathetic excuse of a vampire and live with me.”

„What?” I hissed slightly when his grip tightened further. „But… you already have an assistant.”

„Don’t care about her. I don’t need her. She’s just a toy.” His cold words snapped at me and I felt more and more threatened with each passing second. I looked around to see if anyone knew where we were, but people didn’t care about us. When I opened my mouth to scream, Damien put his other hand on my mouth. „Ssh, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” I whined ’let me go’ against his palm, but he didn’t care about me. „You smell so exquisite, I’ve experienced something like this three times in my life and damn I won’t let you get away from me now.” _Master, please help me!_ I thought, panicking, hoping he’d pick up on my thoughts accidentally. _Master please, help! **Help!**_ „I don’t find you cute or sexy, but your smell, I just… have to…” He leaned closer to me and I whined in his iron grip. When I realised I could’t do anything to protect myself and his lips were so close to my neck I screamed, but his hand muffled it. „Ssh, it won’t hurt much, I promise…”

„Get your hands off of my servant.”

Relief washed over me as Damien snapped his head backwards and hissed. I tried to push his hands off of myself but I couldn’t. My eyes met with Master’s – he seemed angry, but saw I was alright at least.

„Give her to me, I’ll pay you”, Damien growled and Master smiled.

„I don’t need your money. Get your hands off of my servant, and this is the last time I’m asking nicely. You won’t leave this place alive otherwise.”

Damien was wise enough to notice the threat in Master’s voice, and so did he release me and took a few steps back. Then – he just left us there in the dark. Shaking and on the verge of crying, I watched Master as he stepped closer to me.

„Are you alright?” He asked gently, and I took a step closer to him too and pulled him in a tight hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed silently. He pat my back. „It’s fine. You’re safe.”

„I’m so… so-sorry”, I whimpered and he sighed.

„Dalia, it’s fine. Calm down.”

It took me a few moments to collect myself. When I did, I pulled away and sniffed, knowing I overstepped my boundaries again. I swallowed.

„I’m sorry, sir.”

„Stop apologizing.” He handed me his kerchief. I thanked him and tried to gently dry my tears. „What were you thinking, honestly? Did your senses betray you?”

„I don’t know”, I mumbled and I sniffed again.

„How could you be so stupid to talk to a vampire in private?”

I looked up at him. _What?_ I’ve been doing this all night. I even brought Hux outside with myself, and Lira… Fritz…

„Until now, nobody wanted to… how did you know I was in trouble?”

I changed the subject on purpose, but he didn’t comment on it.

„I heard you.” He tilted his head as if he was wondering about something. „You were in panic.”

„You heard me”, I echoed, „and you came for me when you heard I was in panic.”

He narrowed his eyes at me.

„Yes, I did.”

At this, I started to cry again.

„Dalia, stop this, why are you crying now?”

„Because… because I can’t understand you…”

„What can’t you understand?”

„Why are you pushing me away if you care about me so much?”

„ _Caring about you?_ ” His eyebrows shot high up on his forehead. „Oh dear. You should realise the truth. I don’t care about anyone but myself.”

I wanted to punch him in the face. He didn’t make any sense at all!

„Lies!”

His expression darkened.

„Are you calling me a liar?” He growled at me and took a step towards me. I took a step back immediately, but my back hit the wall again. There was no escape. „Did I hear that right?”

„Y-you do ca-are about me”, I stuttered, panicking again.

„What gives you this idea?”

He was, once again, threateningly close. I could feel his cool breath on my face.

„I just know it”, I relaxed a little. „And I know those kisses were just for the show.”

I saw him swallow.

„Fix your makeup, then go back to the guests.”

He turned and walked away, leaving me there alone with his kerchief.

Time flies by when one has fun – they used to say. Just an hour before dawn, there were only three of the guests left: Lira, Hux and Fritz. Lira was standing near the windows while the other two kept talking about something quietly. I walked over to Lira.

„It’s been so long since I last saw a dawn”, she said with a smile, „of course, this new age with the movies made it much more better.”

„I can’t imagine living life without sunlight”, I smiled back at her when she looked at me. „Though, I don’t think I’d miss it.”

„Really? Why?”

I shrugged.

„Without darkness, there’d be no light and darkness always seemed more appealing to me.”

„I have a strong, positive feeling about you, you know?” Lira asked quietly and she reached in her small pouch’s pocket to get a piece of paper out of it. „Here’s my number. If you need something, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call me.”

I took the paper and thanked. She bowed her head to me again and she left. As I watched her walk away, Hux stepped next to me.

„Well, Fräulein. Time for you to have your beauty sleep.”

I looked at him with a laugh.

„So you’re saying I’m ugly?”

Hux took my right hand and raised it a little.

„I honestly wish you were.” He kissed my hand and I blushed. When he straightened his back, he turned my hand around and placed a pitch black business card in it. When I looked down at it, I spotted his name written in gold. „Talk to you later, I hope.”

„Goodbye, General. Have a nice day”, I smiled at him and he nodded, turning and looking at Fritz.

„Come on, my place is the safest during the day. I want you to tell me everything about that…”

When they left, I sighed and felt completely empty. I left a note for the cleaning staff to eat the remaining food if they wanted to. There wasn’t any leftover blood, of course. Master appeared next to me just when I put the paper and the card away.

„Let’s go home”, he said quietly and I nodded with a heavy heart, then we went out to his car and got in.

Master was silent for a while. I kept looking out of the window, though I saw nothing. He must've felt I was in a strange mood.

"So how was it?" He asked quietly and I swallowed.

 _Well apart from the fact you ate half of Lady Smallwood's face, I had a lot of fun,_ I thought bitterly. _If you kissed ME instead of her, it would've been much better..._

"I've had fun", I said then.

"Look at me", he whispered, and I did. He didn't miss the hurt on my face and in my voice. He sighed. "Dalia... it's really the best for you."

"Aye, of course", I sighed and looked away again.

"Can't you see?" He grumbled and I looked back at him.

"No."

I saw he swallowed, then he reached for my left hand and took it between his fingers.

"I really want the best for you", he said quietly, "even if it's painful for me."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. **_Painful?_** _For him?!_

"So that's why you treated me like a criminal in front of her?" I asked and I didn't move.

"Like a criminal?" He asked back and looked in my eyes again.

"You punished me for being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, dear."

My heart fluttered at how he called me. I sighed and looked down at his hand.

"I certainly am an idiot for still feeling something for you."

He was silent for a while, then his fingers gently rubbed my knuckles.

"I have a reason to ask you to be with him and to try and make you forget me."

"And what's that reason?" I challenged and I looked at him again. "Why can't I just be happy with you?"

His face distorted with pain.

"Dalia, I'm a **_damned_** _vampire._ "

"And who cares about that?"

"You should."

"Well I don't."

"Why can't you just **_think_** for a change? You being with me is **_wrong._** "

I felt my throat tighten.

"I told you I don't want to be right", I said.

"Yes, I remember that", he sighed as he let my hand go and looked out of the window.

I froze. I only told him this once, and that one time happened to be in that... _dream._ So, then, it wasn't a dream. What Hux said was right. Jesus holy fucking Christ. He not only came in my room, but he also... holy shit, we had **_sex._** We really did. And how awesome that sex was! It was even better to know that vampires didn't gain anything from it, he merely did it just because I enjoyed.

I blushed, deeply. And he said I was beautiful. I smiled to myself. Maybe he just tried to manipulate me when he kissed Lady Smallwood in front of me. Wait, that made sense! He just said he wanted the best for me and that it was painful for him. So, he wanted me. I blushed even more when I remembered something else he said.

_I want to mark you. I want to bruise you. I want to put a collar on you, so everyone would know you’re mine._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then do as I said! Or it'll get worse!"

I swallowed when we arrived. Master got out of the car, then he appeared at my door and opened it for me. I got out and thanked him with a smile. He looked a little confused at this. We walked in his home and I yawned in my hand.

"Have a shower then go to bed", he said and I wondered if he was about to appear in my room again.

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir", I smiled and walked up in my room and felt his eyes followed me.

I took my dress off and stood under the shower. The hot water felt nice after tonight. I thought this party was an absolute success. Maybe we should do another around Christmas. I got dressed and slipped under my duvet. A part of me really wanted Master to use my body tonight again, but I was too tired and I fell asleep too quickly.

The next week we've planned to try and find the werewolf with Sherlock and John, but the 9th came and passed without us making any progress. Master had no idea about this. I had a feeling if he did, he'd be absolutely mad at me.

I went to the hospital and had a complete medical check up. The results would arrive in two weeks and my doc would call me about them.

Meanwhile, we've had a lot of dates with Heath. As Master told me over and over again to spend more time with him, I obeyed. He didn't visit me in my room in the past two weeks. He's also been very busy, we barely met and I missed him. Though, it seemed to me he became more mean than usual, which wasn't a surprise at all. He believed I was happy with Heath and he seemed even more detached than before.

I was tired of fighting him, thus I didn't try to get closer to him again.

Until one night, he summoned me in his master bedroom. He told me to sit, which I did in his - new - armchair, then looked at him, waiting.

"There's something I want to talk to you about", he said, but he didn't look at me. He continued watching his phone. "I don't want you to have sex with Heath until further notice. It'd cause too many complications."

I stared at him and blushed while I felt my hands going cold. _What the Hell?!_

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I understand..."

He looked up at me, stern. My heart skipped a beat.

"What can't you understand? I thought I made myself rather clear."

His eyes nearly pierced me and I wondered briefly what did he want me to reply. Should I beg? I really was hungry for some _action_ , but he'd figure it out sooner or later... ah, beg, it is.

"Please sir..."

"No", he snapped. "And it's final. If you disobey me and I find out you had, you'll be in trouble. Do you understand?"

I swallowed nervously and tried to find a reason why he ordered me this, but I couldn't find any. I sighed.

"Yes, sir, I understand", I mumbled, defeated.

It was easier said than done. Heath made it so clear the next days he wanted to do all sorts of naughty things with me and I was way too horny when I arrived home. I never could touch myself before I fell asleep because I was afraid Master would hear. So, all of my frustrations resulted in a wet dream, from which I woke up panting and moaning out loud. I wasn't sure Master didn't hear, but even if he did, he didn't show.

Then — I reached the point I couldn't take it anymore. I knew it was risky but I told Master we'd watch a movie — meanwhile, Heath and I met in a small motel's room. I didn't even care where we were. As soon as we closed the room's door, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Dalia", he grumbled as I grabbed his ass.

"Shut up", I hissed and nudged him towards the bed.

We continued kissing and we tripped and fell on the bed. We giggled and he tried to get rid of my jacket. I was straddling his waist, I could feel he started to get hard under me as I grabbed his hands and put them on my tits which made him moan out loud.

That was when we heard the forceful knock. Both of us froze and we stared at each other as the smile melted off of our faces. I wanted to ask him if he told anyone where we'd be when a voice — way too known to me — snapped outside.

"Dalia Black, open this door right now!"

"Shit", I quickly got off Heath's lap and ran to the door right away. Why was I so afraid, now? I opened the door just a little and my eyes met with Master's. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Collecting my liar servant", he growled at me and reached inside, grabbed my arm and pushed the door more open before he pulled me out. "How dare you? After what I've told you?! You're coming home with me, right now."

"Sir— auch", I whined when he let my arm go and pinched my earlobe. I continued whining as he started to pull me out of the building. "Auch, it hurts, let me go!"

"Stay quiet!" He snapped coldly.

He brought me to the car waiting for us, barked at me to get inside and when we were in, the car left with us.

During the car ride, I was seething silently. He was ridiculous, what he did was ridiculous. I wanted to tell him but at the same time, I didn't want to even look at him.

"I do this for your own good", he said quietly and I looked at him with gritted teeth.

After all these years I've been waiting for him to just fucking notice. That was all he should've done. He didn't. So I only had two words to tell him to what he did and said.

"Fuck you", I spat back at him and his expression darkened at the speed of light.

I've never been so disrespectful to him before. In fact, I've never been disrespectful to him at all. He pulled his lips back into a vicious snarl.

"What did you say?" He asked, voice low, animalistic and it should've frightened me.

It was clear Master wasn't used to anyone saying these two words to him. In fact, I wondered if anyone at all said something even similar to him before. I should've taken it back. I should've said sorry. But I was too worked up. So I simply crossed my legs and repeated my words coldly, almost bored.

"Fuck you."

I looked at my polished nails to avoid the look on his face. There was a brief silence.

"Just wait until we get home", was all he said, and it wasn't just a promise, it was a threat.

I rolled my eyes and felt the anticipation in the pit of my gut. He could've killed me right here in the car — he already was pissed at how he found us with Heath and I managed to push him even further now —, but I couldn't find fear in myself.

"Whatever", I looked out of the window, visibly bored.

"If you want to behave like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. And remember this, Dalia. You'll get what you deserve."

Oh. Oh holy shit. Why did I feel this warmth in the pit of my gut from his words? What was going on inside of me? Was this arousal?? Did he just— how?? Why?! Fear still hadn't come and I wondered briefly when would it kick in. We were almost at home. I glanced at his face and managed to maintain the most bored expression I've had on my face in ages. I even managed a yawn.

"Did you say something?"

His left eye visibly twitched.

"You're in so much trouble now."

"For what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, don't play with me, you know very well. And I hope you know you'll also get punished for it."

 _Jesus holy fucking Christ._ Did I hear that right? Okay. I admit. That word got me. **_Punished._** That word meant a lot of things. I could think of a various things he could punish me with, starting with grounding to no PC usage... and many other things. When he noticed the hint of fear in my eyes finally, he leaned back with a smile of triumph.

"Oh yes, it's going to hurt." **_GULP!_** "I told you I'll treat you like a child if you acted like one."

I didn't notice at first that I started to fidget with the edge of my jacket. I was flustered.

"You can't", I protested, weak, and his smile widened even more.

"Can't I? Hmm. I can, and will, and you will obey me, if you don't wish to get into a much worse situation than the one you're already in."

That totally blew all of my attitude away. I swallowed nervously and he had that look of a predator on his face which told me he knew well he managed to bring my submissive side forward again. I've tried to save what could be saved at this point.

"I'm sorry", I said quietly and he laughed.

"It's a bit too late for saying you're sorry, don't you think? That moment is gone. No, you can't do anything to change my mind. You were disrespectful, rude, even, which I will NOT tolerate and you're going to face the consequences when we get home. Just remember to behave and obey so it wouldn't get worse. And this is a warning. It still can get worse. Be careful."

I chewed on my lip and the car stopped. I felt like my gut twisted around and I had my heart up in my throat.

"Get inside", he hissed to me as he got out.

I wondered briefly how far would I be able to run before he caught me and I knew it wouldn't be far and fast enough. Whatever I brought on myself would surely happen. I followed Master through the entrance and he looked at me with a cold expression.

"Get your coat and shoes off then get in the living room", he said.

"Sir, please", I whimpered and he looked slightly angry.

"Now!" He barked and I got my coat and shoes off with a sigh, put them where they belonged and walked in the living room. I heard he followed me. I stopped next to the couch and glanced at him; he had his white shirt and waistcoat on, the jacket was missing. "We both agree you were rude with me, is that right?"

"Sir..."

"Is that right?!"

"Yes, sir", I whispered again and I looked down on my feet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you", he ordered and I did, face pale. "I've saved your life, you live under my roof, I even feed you, so I can expect you to tell me the truth and be respectful towards me, can't I?"

I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt. He was right. I owed him so much, I wouldn't be here without him and I bitch about small things like that.

"Yes, sir", I said quietly.

"And we both agree you deserve a suitable punishment for being so disrespectful, aren't we?"

I bit my lip harder. What did he want to do to me? Would he break my arm or leg? Would he bite me so hard I'd end up in the hospital? Would he suck me dry? More and more horrible images flashed before my eyes as I blinked, but I nodded, because I agreed with what he said.

"Yes, sir", I whimpered, "please don't kill me..."

At this, his lips twitched from which I knew he supressed a smile.

"I won't kill you, Dalia. But I will hurt you. Drop your jeans."

I stared at him, shocked. What? What did he say? When he saw I wouldn't move, he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Do you want me to yank it off of you?" He threatened again and I whined.

"No, sir..."

"Then do as I said! Or it'll get worse!"

I started to slowly realise what he was hinting at. I looked down as my shaking hands reached for my jeans and I slowly unbuttoned, then unzipped it. I felt my face was burning, I didn't dare to look up at him when I pushed my jeans down to my ankles.

"Bend over the armrest", he motioned to the couch and I nearly choked on my tears when my idea what his 'punishment' for me would be.

I did as I was told, careful not to look at him as I cursed myself mentally for wearing these sexy thongs just for Heath today. I had a thought I'd hate thongs starting tonight. With my legs on the floor and my upper body on the couch, my basically bare bottom was the highest spot and I knew by now what he wanted to do to me. When I heard a soft, quiet, clicking sound I just had to look at Master. He undid his belt. I watched him in complete horror as he pulled it forward then gripped it tight and folded it in two. Oh no, I wasn't thinking about his belt. His hand, maybe, but not his belt.

"Si-sir", I fidgeted a little and I was so afraid to stay but even more afraid to move, now.

"Put your hands on your back", he said, stern, and I did. He grabbed my wrists with his left hand and held them there firmly, pushing my upper body down. I started to pant when he laid his belt across my ass. "And you can expect this to happen every time you're disrespectful in the future."

He raised the belt then hit my bums with so much force my body jerked instinctively. My voice got stuck in my throat along with the air in my lungs but he didn't wait for me to get used to the pain. He beat me hard and fast, held me there on the couch as I buried my face down in it and cried out and kicked around with my legs, kicking the jeans off of them.

"Pleaaase! Pleaseee! Sir! Nooo!" I begged but he didn't really care. He continued setting my backside on fire and I started to cry as it started to get more and more unbearable. "Sir, please, stop!"

Master stopped, and laid the cold belt on my throbbing bottom. I sobbed.

"Will you say something like that, ever again?" He asked and I sobbed more.

"N-no sir, I'm so sorry..."

Master got his belt off and I was afraid he'd continue, but then he stood me up and wrapped me in a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, hugged him back tight and cried as he put his cool hands on my beaten cheeks. I had to admit, that felt very nice.

"I'm sorry sir, forgive me, please..."

"I forgive you", he cooed in my ear and gently stroked my welts. "You've got what you deserved for it, after all."

I started to slowly calm down... and I noticed it wasn't just my bottom which was hot. I turned my head a little and nuzzled to Master's neck. He froze momentarily before his hands grabbed my ass. I hissed quietly before my teeth gently bit on his earlobe. I purred.

"Dalia, what are you doing?" He whispered and I let his earlobe go and kissed his cheek in return.

"Thank you for spanking me, sir", I whispered back and at this, he turned his head towards me and kissed me forcefully.

I moaned in his lips as I pushed him towards the couch to make him sit down. I went after him, never releasing his lips, straddling him like in my first dream weeks ago. His hands slipped up to my back, then to my shoulders and he pushed me away. I looked at him and I wanted to kiss him again but he kept me away.

"No", he whispered, "don't..."

"But I want y—"

He kissed me again with even more force and I finished my sentence in his lips. Then — he pushed me away again.

"Please", I begged quietly, "please, sir..."

"And Heath?" He questioned quietly and I fought back my guilt.

"I want you", I confessed again in case he forgot and his eyes widened slightly. I pecked his thin lips. "In my dreams, during the day, under the shower..."

"You're so bad", his hand tapped my burning ass.

"I'm bad and wet for you, sir", I teased and in the next moment, he grabbed my shirt and ripped it off of me. I moaned as he pushed himself up to kiss me again but I turned my face and his mouth found my cheek instead. "My body is yours, _use it,_ please, sir..."

"I'll do just that", he panted in my ear and my bra got ripped off as well. "I like your scent and warmth. You're so... soft..."

I closed my eyes and when I opened next we were in his master bedroom. He laid me on the bed and went down on me, his lips kissing and biting almost gently my skin. I moaned and reached for him to come back to me, but he held my wrists down.

„No”, he grumbled against my belly button, „I’m in control, now.”

I looked down at him and he smirked up at me devilishly as his teeth found the hem of my knickers. A forceful pull, and it was ruined. I threw my head back against his pillow and raised my legs up to give him more space. Then I howled from the pleasure when his tongue started to draw circles around my clit. My head went crazy, I kept thinking _yes, yes, there, there, more!_ I tried to free myself from his iron grip, to no avail. My orgasm came quick and powerful and my back arched, I shook in his hold and I barely could hear him chuckle down there. He waited until I calmed down and released me, straigthening his back, looking down at me hungrily.

„You were _so_ loud”, he smirked. My breaths were short and shallow as I closed my eyes and smiled faintly. I knew he was talking about hearing my thoughts. I didn’t think I could be more red. A duvet covered me and I looked up. He narrowed his eyes, still smiling. „One of the reasons I won’t allow him to touch you.”

„I have to break up with him”, I mumbled quietly and he tilted his head. „I am basically cheating.”

Saying this made me feel very bad. But I couldn’t _help_ myself, I couldn’t _stop_ myself. I’ve been waiting for Master to treat me like this for _years_. I wasn’t sure he picked up on my thoughts again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what's happened here? HAHAHA OMG.  <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What makes you think... _how **dare** you..._ why didn't you tell me?"

„Hi”, Heath smiled down at me and sat on the chair in front of me. I was glad there was the table between us. I knew he wouldn’t get mad at me; it wasn’t in his nature to just throw things around and punch people, but really, who knew. I was nervous. He reached for my hands to stroke them, but I moved them out of the way and hid my hands under the table. He looked in my eyes and I looked back at him with a frown on my face. „Alright. You want to tell me something. Did something happen? Are you alright?”

I nervously swallowed. Of course he just had to think something was wrong with me. Why would he even think that I was a monster? A cheating whore? He deserved better than me. This was the proof.

„I’m sorry Heath. It’s really difficult for me.”

„I’m sure I won’t get mad at you”, he smiled, „so just say it.”

„Alright.” I sighed. Then swallowed and looked down on the table. „I cheated on you.”

There was a brief silence then he chuckled quietly. I looked up at him, surprised and almost shocked.

„I knew this would happen sooner or later”, he said and despite he was smiling he looked sad. „You like him too much.” I leaned back and I let him see I was shocked. How could he…? „I don’t care about that, Dalia.”

„What do you mean you don’t care?” I blinked, confused.

„You do what you want with him.”

I felt I blushed.

„But… we can’t continue dating… it’s not right…”

He tilted his head and now he smirked. A little _evil._

„Does he want us to break up?”

„Well… no… not really.”

„Then it should be fine.”

„Fine? How can this be fine?”

„Do you want to break up with me?”

„No…”

„Then why is it a problem for you?”

„Because my conscience kills me”, I whined frustrated, „I feel bad for not being honest with you…”

„But you’re honest with me. And I don’t care what you’re doing when you’re not with me.”

„But…”

„Dalia, please, **don’t**.”

And with that, Heath thought this topic was finished. In the next half an hour we talked about what a success the Halloween party was and we also thought we should have another around Christmas. I wasn’t sure how to feel about his reaction concerning my actions. I was so confused.

 

„So, he didn’t want you to leave him”, he hummed.

I stayed motionless. I was lying on top of him, my head on his chest, I hugged his torso and he was playing with my hair. His chilling body next to mine brought me incredible joy and the feeling of being safe.

„No”, I replied quietly and stirred a little under the thick duvet. It felt so soft and warm against my naked skin. I nuzzled to his chest. „I was wondering…”

„I know”, he chuckled, but I wanted to ask anyway.

„Is there a time when you can’t hear my thoughts?”

„I usually don’t invade your privacy”, he said quietly and I smiled when I heard his voice vibrating in his chest. „There are times when you’re louder, though, and I pick it up even if I don’t want to.”

„Like when?”

His fingers ran deeper in my hair and against my scalp. I shuddered a little because I enjoyed it and he chuckled.

„Like now”, he said quietly, „sometimes it’s not even words, just… feelings. Unspeakable sensations in your mind… I can’t really put it into words.”

„So when it’s good for me, is it good for you too?”

„Absolutely.” His nails scratched the back of my head very gently. I shuddered again and felt goosebumps run down my back and my arms. „This connection between us though… it’s one of a kind. I never experienced this with anyone else.”

I moved, pushed myself up on my elbows and looked at him. Then I purposefully concentrated on my breathing, how it felt on my skin when I breathed out. I saw Mycroft furrowed his brows.

„What are you doing?” He pushed himself up a little too.

I smiled. So this was it. If I paid attention to my breathing, he couldn’t pick up on my thoughts. I let the experiment go and leaned closer to him to kiss his cold, hard lips.

„I’m experimenting”, I whispered in his mouth.

As a reply, his cold hand reached under the duvet and grabbed my waist.

„That’s what I’m about to do to you too”, he whispered back and I giggled, because I knew he was about to make me writhe in ecstasy under him again.

 

In the middle of November, I went back for the results to the hospital.

"Ahh, Miss Black", he doctor greeted me with a smile, "please, take a seat." I frowned slightly. He usually told me I was fine, gave me the papers and we were done. He didn't have the papers in front of him now. As he relied on his desk, I looked up in his brown, old eyes. My doc was about 60, his name was John Millner, his hair was still brown, and he knew me very well. He was one of the best doctors. Master told me to go to him. "How are you feeling, Miss Black?"

"Tired", I shrugged as I leaned back in my seat. "And I cough a lot these days. Is it the flu?"

I already imagined I'd spend days in bed. Too bad nobody would make me tea, bring me soup in the bed...

"When you cough, is there anything coming up?"

I shrugged.

"I don't look at it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, when it gets really bad."

"Well", the doctor sighed and reached in one of his drawers, opened it and got a paper out. "I have very bad news, Miss Black." He handed me the paper.

As I took it, my eyes immediately searched read the lines, but I couldn't make out much of it.

"I don't understand", I said as I looked up at the doctor.

He looked slightly distressed as he leaned back in his seat as well.

"Miss Black... Dalia... I’m terribly sorry, but you’re dying. You have cancer."

I stared at the doc, then I looked down at the paper, but I couldn't see the words. I've had thousands of thoughts invading my mind. Of course. The coughing. The tiredness. The faint, sometimes stabbing pain in my chest. I noticed my hands started to tremble.

"How much time I've got?" I asked, my voice calm and quiet.

"With medication, about six months."

Six months. Six fucking months. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my face.

"I'm so sorry", the doctor said. "Of course, you're in a much better position than others. You could have a lung transpl—"

"No", I cut him off firmly. "No operations."

 _Nobody will cut me._ They won't take out a sick part of me and replace it with someone else's. **_No._**

"Then there's not much I can do for you." He handed me other papers as I looked up at him. Prescriptions. I put them away. "I'm terribly sorry."

I looked at the papers again and swallowed. _Think._ Master will know about this. He'd either make me go through an operation — **nope** —, or chemo — **_BIIIHIHIG NOPE_**. I rubbed my face with my left hand.

"I have to ask you a favour", I said as I looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"Fake a paper like this for me and don't tell, anyone, ever, what you know about me."

Millner stared at me.

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can." I smiled. "What if I say there's a few thousand pounds in it for you?"

He was old and he wasn't at all poor, but I saw the greedy glint in his eyes. And so, he did fake a paper for me. I took that and as I walked out of the hospital, I went in the restroom, tore the original report with the prescriptions to small pieces, and that was how I went home.

Strangely, my other results were fine save for the low iron, but that was alright. I gave my blood each month. When I sat in the car I spent a few minutes to think, and that was when I broke down. I lied on the steering wheel as I cried and tried to get used to the fact this Christmas will be my last.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I jumped, startled, then looked out of the window and saw Hux’s face. I blinked at him, then opened the door on the other side for him. A few moments later he was sitting next to me.

„What happened?” He asked without even greeting me.

„Nothing…”

„Tell me, what happened? Why are you so upset? Why did you come to the hospital? Is it related to the lab test results?”

I stared at him. My hands went cold.

„Are you his spy?!” I demanded.

„Fräulein…”

„ ** _Don’t_** _Fräulein me!_ Did he ask you to spy after me?!”

Hux stared at me for a few moments. Then he sighed and his stiff posture suddenly eased up. He leaned against the seat.

„In a sense, yes.”

I angrily turned away and stared outside to look at the people who walked near the car.

„Well, **_shit._** ”

„Please answer me, I want to know what happened.”

„Why?”

„Because…” He cleared his throat and hesitated. I didn’t look at him. „Because we decided with Lira that if your life is danger we’d… well.” He cleared his throat again. „Turn you.”

I looked back at him and the anger painted my cheeks red.

„And you didn’t even plan to ask me about this?!”

Hux hesitated again.

„No, as Mycroft is against it and we didn’t want him to know.”

I stared at him confused, now.

„He didn’t… he’s **_against_** _it?_ ”

„Yes. He says he did a research on the Red Queen and she’s been the reason of numerous mass murders in the past. He’s afraid you’d turn into a bloodthirsty tyrant who’d lead vampires against humanity to enslave them.”

I felt like my heart was sinking down to the pit of my gut.

„He thinks I’ll… I’ll be a monster?” I asked a little bit shakily and Hux pulled his lips to the right and shook his head.

„He’s wrong. You will unite us, yes, but you’re much more than he thinks. You have a good heart, Fräulein. And we believe in you.”

„We?” I asked, turning away and looking out of the window again.

„There’s a group of vampires who gathered here in the city and are waiting for you to be turned. Apart from me, Lira and Fritz, of course.”

I swallowed and closed my eyes.

„So you’re on a mission you discussed with the rest of them?”

„Yes. I’ve been tracking you ever since Halloween, Fräulein.”

„I thought vampires didn’t like the sun.”

„Sun bites, Fräulein, but it doesn’t kill.”

„Hm…” I swallowed. Then tears started to gather in my eyes again. Mycroft didn’t want to turn me. I was dying and only had six months left. So this is how it all ends. How pathetic. „What doesn’t kill you, makes you wish you were dead…”

„What happened?” Hux asked for the hundreth time. „How can I help?”

„You can’t help.” I closed my eyes and breathed shakily as I tried to keep the tears back. „He doesn’t want to turn me, so there’s nothing you can do.”

„Dalia…”

„No”, I cut him off and looked at him. „Don’t try to persuade me. What happens to me is my business.”

„I just want to…”

„Please, leave.”

He swallowed and glanced back at me, his pain visible on his face. He opened the door and sighed.

„Please call me if you need me. If you need anything.”

„I will”, I nodded.

He got out and closed the door and I was left alone again. I decided I’d drive back home and forget about it all. Knowing Master wanted me dead instead of becoming a vampire pretty much ended things for me.

That’s easier thought than done.

The symptoms started to get worse in the upcoming days. One night when Master was out to do some business and I was alone, I woke up to a horrible cough. It went on until I felt unbearable pain in my chest and I was sure this wasn’t going to end well for me at all. When I saw the fresh blood on my kerchief I became absolutely hysterical.

I wouldn’t be able to hide this from him for long. Though, Master became very busy. He said he needed to take care of a few things in the next few weeks, so I barely saw him. It was good – and bad. I really didn’t want him to notice I was coughing up blood frequently, but I wanted him to be with me more as I knew I had only a few months left. But still, I didn’t complain. When we were rarely together I only wanted him to hold me and I concentrated on my breathing to block him out.

On 1st December, Master was sitting in his armchair and as I walked back to him with his special drink, I could feel a cough coming. I resisted the urge. If I did it now, he'd most certainly notice I coughed up blood. And I wasn't sure what he'd say to that.

I offered him the glass and he took it from me gently.

"Sit down", he said and I nodded, careful not to say anything or that cough, which started to get worse each passing second, would probably break out. I looked at him and kept thinking about how would he react. He wasn’t scanning my thoughts now because if he did, he probably would ask what was I up to. As Master sipped his drink I thought of Sherlock; maybe he was right and I should tell him before it was too late? But why? He wouldn't really care if I died. I took care of everything, anyway. His freezer was full, I had a tremendous amount of my blood hidden in my room, too – the reason I had my blood taken each month, for him, for such emergencies. He wouldn't need to starve himself. And Sherlock already searched for a new assistant just as I asked. Everything will be taken care of. I also wrote a Last Will; I really did think of everything. Master's time was too precious to waste it on my pathetic illness and death. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me again. I shook my head. The cough was right at the top of my throat, threatening to blow at any second. I slipped my hand in my hoodie's pocket and grabbed the clean handkerchiefs. _I can't, I **can't** , or he'll know, he'll know…_ "You look distressed." I tried my best not to open my mouth. "Answer me, Dalia, what's the matter?"

Tears gathered in my eyes from the pressure both he and the cough put on me. I was about to reply, I cleared my throat — and a horrible amount of blood flooded my mouth. My eyes widened in horror. I jumped to my feet and ran literally for my life.

"Dalia!" Master snapped after me.

I reached the door and opened it, determined to lock him out, but he was too fast. His hand stopped the door in the middle. I didn't care. Fine. If he wanted to see, then so be it. I turned to the sink and coughed so horribly I shook violently from it, and I faintly registered that bright red coloured globs fell in the sink along with darker, sick blood. I wanted to throw up as I opened the tap and watched the small, crimson pieces go down. I frantically reached for a handkerchief and wiped my mouth as I straightened my back and took a look at the mirror. I was pale and sweating. I leaned down and rinsed my mouth, then I straightened myself again. I didn't dare to look at Master. I thought before he probably wouldn't care about my condition, but now, when I noticed this grim silence from where he stood, made me doubt it. I was curious, and also afraid, when I turned to look at him.

I immediately knew I should've told him. The way he looked at me sang volumes of his frustration, helplessness and anger. Confusion wasn't present. He probably knew well what was happening to me. He was very clever, after all. But I was proud for a moment I could hide my condition from him. He really didn't know. Sherlock kept his word. Hux didn’t update him either.

 ** _"Explain"_** , was all he pushed through his gritted teeth.

I sighed and swallowed, the horrible taste in my mouth still there. I wanted to drink something, my tea or something else, but he didn't budge when I wanted to go out. Then... _so be it._

"I'm dying."

He didn't breathe. As he stared at me I knew in his mind thought after thought rushed after one another. My hands were still shaking and I felt weak. I put a hand on the sink and his eyes finally moved. He took my form in and with each passing second, his expression darkened more and _more_ and **_more._**

Then he disappeared. A moment later I jerked from the sudden sound which came from above my head. Something crashed against the wall — or the floor or the ceiling —, something big and heavy. He must've been in his gym. Then another crash, and another. I took a deep breath and switched off the light, walked back in the living room and sat down on his couch. This tiredness... it started to get worse than it was two weeks ago, despite the iron tablets I took and the special diet. It seemed all of what I've tried was in vain. I listened to Master as he tore his gym to pieces. I made a mental note to get a proper cleaning group for it. I also will have to order new machinery. His next assistant will need it.

There was silence for ten minutes when he walked back down to me. Slow. Silent. There wasn't anything on his face or his clothes to let me know what he'd done. He stopped next to me and sat on the couch on my left side. I looked at him, but he stared forward.

"Since when do you know?" He asked, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"Sir..."

I tried to address him the way he liked to ease his anger but he wasn’t buying it.

**"When?!"**

"Since the middle of November."

"Tell me what did they tell you."

"Sir, it's alr..."

**_"TELL ME!"_ **

I watched him, but he sat like a statue despite how angrily he yelled. He was stiff, cold and motionless.

"I have cancer in my lungs." He closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. I started to get scared. I didn't expect him to react to it like this. "But it's okay. I'm taking care of everything. You won't even notice I'm gone."

At this, he looked at me and I immediately knew I must've said something terrible.

"What makes you think... _how **dare** you..._ why didn't you tell me? **How could you keep this as a secret from me?!** "

I swallowed nervously and my throat tightened. I never thought he'd be hurt and this angry by any of this. It seemed he was really upset now. I looked back at him desperately, my hands shook and I got more scared.

"You rarely even talk to me in the past few weeks and you always look like I annoy you, so I thought..."

"You've been with me for six years, and _we’ve been…_ what makes you think I wouldn't care?! That I ' **wouldn't** **_notice_** '?!" Yes, he was incredibly upset. His pupils' widened more and **_more_** and his eyes turned pitch black. My lips quivered and tears filled my eyes. When he spoke again I saw his fangs. "What makes you think ' ** _it's okay_** '?!"

"Please sir, don't be upset with me..."

" **Well _I am!_** How **_dare_** _you_ do **_this_** _to me_?!"

"I'm sorry sir", I whimpered.

" **Why** didn't you **_tell me_**?!"

"I didn't tell you because... because I thought I don't matter to you at all."

"How can you be _so **limited?!"**_ He hissed at me and I steeled myself despite the fact he purposefully hurt me again.

"You said yourself I was a child and a food source to you. So I don't matter, I can be replaced easily. I'm just a human for you, I know."

He froze. He stopped panting. His pupils' turned back to their normal state and his expression showed so much **_pain_**.

"Oh, Dalia" He whispered. "I thought you... I thought you were cleverer and never cared..."

"Well I cared and I understood and also remember, so..." I turned away and I felt his hand on my face to turn me back to him. I was weak. I let him. "It's fine..."

" ** _No!_** Dalia, I just... I said that so you'd... spend more time with Heath and forget me a little."

"Well it didn’t really work." I shrugged and wanted to pull away but he didn't let me.

"No. But I wanted it to work. I’ve tried… I wanted you to be happy. He could've given you the family I'd never be able to, so... I tried to let you go. I wanted you to realise this because you deserve it... so I gave you up."

I shook my head in his hold and tears gathered in my eyes again. All of this pain and suffering I had to endure because he thought... he thought Heath would be better for me. In any sense. I could've been with **_him_** instead. All of those years **_wasted_**. For **nothing**.

"I never wanted anything else just to be with you", I whimpered, "nobody can give me a family."

He frowned at this and wiped the tears off of my cheeks when they rolled down on my skin with his cold thumb.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He let me pull away from him finally. I still felt his hand on my back. "He's a human, of course he..."

"I'm **_infertile!_** " I cried with eyes shut tight, voice thick with my emotions as I hid my face in my hands. I sobbed quietly, miserably. "My ovaries and… and a great part of my... my womb had to be removed after the... the car accident I’ve had..."

I broke down. I should've told him. Because maybe if he knew, he never would've tried to push me away from him. Now, here I was, and nobody would save me. We could've had the past months together. I could've been happy. I could've made him happy for a longer period of time than this little. But no. He'll have to watch me as I get thinner and weaker until I ceased to exist. It wasn't fair. I suffered more because of what I had to put him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one for you to enjoy. <3  
> Sorry for the hiatus, exam and Christmas time approaches. I barely have time. But I'm always trying to make some for my fics! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're in a whole lot of trouble, young lady."

So he sat to my left side and called my doctor. Master told him to tell him everything. It was fascinating to hear him say 'or else', and he didn't even need to finish the threat, the old man's will to help to keep my secret was broken. When I thought of the amount of power Master had above other people was sexy, he half turned to look at me with a cocked brow and a half smile.

He knew what I thought.

Then as he listened to the doctor his face darkened and the look he gave me hardened. I swallowed nervously and thought of the last time I made him angry. The way I was lying on this very sofa's arm and his belt biting into my bare bottom. I fidgeted on my seat as I felt my body down there started tingling.

Then Master put the phone down and leaned back.

"You're in a whole lot of trouble, young lady", he started and I blushed shyly. I hated and loved how he talked to me like this, how he scolded me like a child. That weird feeling in the pit of my gut got stronger. What was I even feeling?! And was he aware of how he made me feel? "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I bit my lip as I watched him put away his phone and turned to me, the look on his face serious and inexorable. I thought, slightly afraid, of his belt — and immediately after came another thought, which was stronger, that I'd want him to beat me until I cried, because I needed it desperately. I chewed on my lip harder. Why was I thinking this? Why did I need the pain?

"I didn't think I'd matter to you", I admitted again.

"Why?"

His question caught me off-guard. He was an immortal being, my short life span compared to his should've seem nothing. And, frankly, in the past few weeks I felt straight ignored.

"Do you think you don't matter to me when I make you scream with pleasure?" He didn't seem any different to me as he asked, but my face lit up with the deepest shade of redness. I couldn't reply, just shook my head. "Do you feel like I don't care enough about you?" At this, tears gathered in my eyes. "Answer me, Dalia. Why do you still keep secrets from me?"

"I don't know", I whispered, my voice thin and quiet.

"What would you need from me to prove it to you that you're important to me?"

I shook my head again and looked down. I was thinking of him carefully controlling me, just as he controlled a lot of other people… but still, _differently_. Like when I was on the sofa’s arm…

"I guess then you leave me no other choice", he said and I felt his left hand on my left arm. I looked up, just when I flew across his knees. He let my arm go and stroked my head. I leaned into his touch instinctively, my heart beating hard in my chest. "You've been thinking about _that_ incident constantly, but you don't say anything. So I assume that _this_ is what you need." He brought his left hand to hold me tight by my waist, his elbow between my shoulder blades. I blushed deeper when his cool right hand stroked my bottom. "While it's painful and humiliating, I sense you **_crave_** this. I _hear_ you, even if you refuse to speak. You think something is wrong with you, but I'd say you're simply wired differently."

His fingers gently started to massage me and I sighed. New thoughts flooded my mind. I wanted to be chastised to the point when I wouldn't struggle anymore, to the point where I'd only lay, motionless, to just take and endure the pain with quiet sobs. Then I got scared. Because I knew he could still hear me and if he was about to do this, it'd mean a lot of pain for my ass. **But still!** He was right. I definitely didn't **WANT** it, but I **_NEEDED_** it. Almost desperately. Maybe I needed the cry which couldn't come out completely before. I wanted to be his, and I wanted him to take care of me. Even if it meant pain. **_Especially_** if it meant pain.

"I've tried different motivational techniques with you throughout the years", he continued, "and also applied a few punishments, such as not letting you out late at night. But tonight, this will all change." Master gently slipped a finger under the rubber band of my trousers AND knickers. My cheeks burnt and I let out a quiet whine when he pulled off both right to my knees. "Tonight, you'll face the consequences of your actions. Lying to me is something I will **NOT** tolerate, young lady. But there's something _worse_ which is simply **_unacceptable_**. The way you think so lowly about yourself is alarming. The way you think you mean nothing to me is **_outrageous_**."

"But..." I whined.

"No 'but's", he scolded me, stern, again. "For a start, you will go to bed with a **very** red and **very** sore bottom tonight." I squirmed on his lap and warmth filled my lower stomach and whined when a sharp slap landed on my left, then right cheek. "And you're _grounded_."

"Grounded?!" I echoed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Yes, grounded, for quite a while, Dalia!" A couple of spanks and I wriggled more while I hissed. "When you absolutely have to go out, I'll accompany you. And you better behave yourself. I won't tolerate any more misbehaving from you! Understood?"

When I didn't reply, he spanked me a few times again. I tried, again, to wriggle away, to no avail. He held me so tight in his iron grip. I felt so small and weak. This was exactly what I needed to feel. That I **_wasn’t_** in control!

"Yes, Master“, I whispered, because I knew he liked when I called him like this.

"Good. Now, for the first part of your punishment..."

I opened my mouth to ask **_'first part?!'_** when he started to apply fast and sharp, stinging spanks to my bare bottom. The heat quickly settled in, it burnt and hurt, but he didn't care about my whining and wriggling.

Soon, I was kicking with my legs and started to whine more as his swats just kept coming. His hand was so hard I was sure it'd paint my bottom deep red. My trousers and knickers flew off my legs — that was when I started to talk.

"Please, please no, I'm sorry, please..."

"You **_will be_** sorry", Master scolded, "when I'm done with you. You'll get much more than just my hand tonight, I assure you."

I stared before me in utter horror. I visualised his belt and the bruises it left on me. However, at the same time, I felt strangely aroused.

"Master, au! Please, au, don't... auch! _Please!_ Please noooo..."

He didn't care about my begging, the hard spanks just kept coming one after another. When I finally realised he'd carry out the plan **_I imagined_** it'd be best if he did, a gate in me broke and the tears gathered in my eyes. I started to cry. He immediately increased the intensity of the spanking and I soon cried harder as I kicked around with my legs. When I reached behind my back to protect my poor burning bottom, he caught my hand with his left and stopped spanking me.

"Disobedience?" Master asked and my heart sunk in my stomach. I regretted reaching back immediately. "Again? During your punishment?"

"No, nooo! I'm sorry, it hurts..."

"Spankings hurt, Dalia. And you _need_ it to hurt. Don't you?"

I sniffed as his cool fingers stroked my burning skin on my bums. I hung my head.

"Yes, Master", I whined, but he already knew anyway.

"I'm merely giving you what you need, so you can forgive yourself."

Master shifted me a little and locked my legs between his. I was now lying only on his left leg and he adjusted my position. I felt so vulnerable and helpless and I also was aware of the fact that this way he made sure my most tender areas — where my thighs ended and bottom started — became more available for my upcoming punishment, which would probably follow shortly. He also made sure my legs were bent to make my bottom relax for the swats. All in all, he was completely aware of what he was doing. I felt safe — and also very afraid of him like this.

"I'm sorry, Master, please, not so hard..."

He let go of my left arm and I brought it forward, but a moment later he told me to put my wrists together and let him bind them. I eventually obeyed. He used his silver silk tie to create handcuffs for me. I started to cry again. I wouldn't be able to stop him when bound like this, and wouldn't be able to kick around either.

"You _will be_ sorry", he promised me once more as he rested his hand on my right burning cheek, "you will be very, **_very_** sorry."

And the very hard spanks continued coming. A few landed on those tender areas and it hurt plenty. I continued crying and tried to move, but his left hand pushed my upper body down on the sofa as his right chastised my bare bottom. My pleas fell on deaf ears and I was left alone with the pain. I truly felt like a naughty little girl who received a good, sound spanking and this thought was so humiliating I cried harder.

"This is what you get for lying and keeping secrets", he grumbled as he set my ass on fire. A few minutes later when I was crying hard, he finally stopped and released my legs then stood me up. My face was red and covered in tears. Master released me from his tie and stroked my tears away. I didn't even try to protect my modesty when he stood and kissed my forehead. "Come with me."

He brought me upstairs and led me in the bathroom where he started to fill the tub. Then he turned to me and undressed me completely. He still looked very serious, so I didn't complain about anything despite the fact I felt like I was a baby. He placed me in the tub — my weight probably was nothing for him —, sitting, and told me to stay like that. He poured some strawberry scented foam in my bath and bubbles rose immediately. The water was hot enough to make my bottom burn even more. I sniffed as I watched him get the big yellow sponge in his hand. He rubbed my back thoroughly with it and I became completely calm. I watched his face as he concentrated on bathing me and I didn't whine about it. He brought the soft sponge over my shoulders, lifted my arms, brought it to my armpits and I giggled because I was a bit ticklish. At this, he smiled. Then he continued to bathe me. A few moments later he told me to get up and I did, blushed anew when the sponge was brought between my legs and over and between and over my bottom cheeks. He was so thorough. Then came my legs and feet, and he told me to sit down and stay there as he left the bathroom.

I absentmindedly played with the little bubbles, feeling a lot more free than before when he set me over his knees. After a while, he came back with a white, thick, fluffy towel I've never seen before and told me to stand. He picked me out and dried me. I pecked his cheek and he smiled.

"Bring your hairbrush", he told me and I didn't think much of it as I picked up the my favourite, oval shaped mahogany hairbrush and walked after him covered with the towel. When we were in his room, he pat his right leg as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Sit here."

I did, even though sitting on his hard leg hurt like this. He took the hairbrush and gently combed my hair through. I got a hold of his shoulders and I felt so safe with him. I wanted to tell him, but didn't want to break the silence. And he probably knew anyway. Master thoroughly combed my hair, and when he was done, he suddenly grabbed my arm and bent me over his left leg again. I fell on the pillows with a yelp as I felt his right leg caged my legs again. The towel was gone. It was on me in one moment, and gone in the next. My hairbrush's cold back continued where his hand stopped earlier and I moaned out loud at each hard spank. Basically, there wasn't much difference between his hand and my hairbrush, but I still felt the hairbrush was worse. I grabbed the pillow near me and hid my face in it as I started to cry again.

"This is what naughty servants deserve, isn't that right?" He asked as the hairbrush came down again and again.

"Y-yes, ye-es, Master!" I cried.

"Isn't this what servants deserve for even thinking they're not important to their master, hmm?"

"Ye-yes Ma... Master..."

"How sorry are you for your behaviour?"

"I'm ve... very s-sorry", I sobbed.

"Now you sound like you mean it." That didn't stop his hand from moving my hairbrush and applying another couple of sound spanks on my burning bottom. I didn't even try to move anymore, just cried in my pillow. Then it suddenly stopped. "I hope you're well aware that this wasn't the last time I'm punishing you like this. Tomorrow you'll come with me to the hospital for more tests and you'll get another nice sound spanking right after we get home."

"Noooo", I sniffed and cried in horror.

Not because of the promised spanking, but because of the hospital. I was afraid he'd want me have chemo or a lung transplant. He moved and got a bottle out of his drawer, then applied something cold on my well spanked bottom. I jerked a little as he massaged it gently over my burning skin. Then Master now gently released me and let me lay in his bed to cry it out. He lied down next to me and wrapped me in his duvet. I snuggled to his chest and continued sobbing.

"Good girl", he said and I cried harder. "You really are, Dalia. And you're important to me. Do I really have to do this so you'll believe?"

I didn't reply, but I knew I never felt so safe and free and cared for before. He rubbed my back gently as he continued repeating that I was important and a good girl and I slowly settled down. I turned my head slightly and kissed him. He kissed back slow, gentle.

"Sleep", he whispered in my ear when he released me, "we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Strange enough, even though my bottom burned and hurt a lot, I fell asleep quickly. He was still next to me, changed in his PJs when I woke up. My bums still were sore, but I snuggled to him and when he saw I was awake he immediately kissed me. I thought of my morning breath and he chuckled on my lips. He tasted like iron.

"I drink blood and you're worried about your morning breath", he noted and I smiled faintly as I snuggled to him again and kissed him.

I didn't even notice before that I went to bed without dinner. I wrapped my arms around him and he played with my hair.

"How are you?" I asked him and his hand stopped for a moment.

"I reached a point where I only concentrate on your feelings, so I'm incredibly calm."

I nuzzled to his neck and held him tighter.

"It works", I mumbled quietly and he hummed. "I've never felt so free before."

"Yes, it works." Master agreed. "Which means a lot of more bare bottom spankings for you, young lady."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt goosebumps on my arms and legs. I blushed, and I visualised myself over his knee again. Master chuckled quietly and scratched my scalp very gently.

"I like these waves of feelings. There're so many of them, now. Anticipation while you feel safe and also slightly terrified... and then a memory slips in and it all changes. You **_love_** this. But why?"

"I don't know", I mumbled quietly, still red and hidden in his neck, "I guess I always wanted someone to… lead me." I felt a lump in my throat as I went silent, but my thoughts went on and I knew he heard me.

When his hand slipped down on my naked body and touched my still sore bottom, I blushed deeply. Despite the fact how many times we used his or my bed for _naughtiness_ , I still couldn’t believe how lucky I was. At this thought of mine, he sighed.

„You can’t leave me”, he said quietly and I pulled away, just slightly, to look at him. He looked back at me, serious. „I mean it. You simply **_can’t_**.”

„Believe me, I don’t want to”, I pecked his lips.

The duvet was gone and he was above me in a second. He moved my legs out of the way and he was inside of me a moment later. I gasped when he filled me and reached up to run my fingers in his hair at the back of his head when he set up a rough pace. Just as I loved it.

„Oh… ahhn, ah _yes!_ ” I shook under him, my entire body trembling for his thrusts and he held me tight and bit gently down on my neck.

I didn’t have to say, just _wish_ he’d run his hands on my ass and he did.

And I knew in that moment I’d only need to imagine something he could do for me and he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both have issues. Aren't they cute?  
> This was fun to write. And also took me WEEKS. Stupid life, interrupting my fanfic writing, grrr... >:C


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I decide if I'm hard on you or not, remember?"

We went to the hospital. I was so exhausted and sitting hurt a little - he applied more of that special healing cream before we went out, he said it was a fairly new thing doctors created and it wasn't available for the common people. While he was driving, I felt so weird; to see him in this car and see him drive. At my curious glances he half smiled.

"I can't have you driving in case you have another coughing fit", he said and I felt horrible. He didn't trust me. At this, Master looked at me. "I trust you. But I don't want you to get yourself hurt or killed. Accidents can happen and you know that."

I looked out of the window on my side and sighed.

"You won't have much time because of your work, right?" I asked in a foul mood.

"Work can be done from a laptop and phone", Master replied gently. "It's more important to me that your condition is treated."

I shut my eyes tight and hated myself for making so much trouble for him. Master sighed.

"Dalia, stop thinking you're a burden. You're **_not._** Believe me."

"I thought you said you usually don't invade my privacy", I noted.

"Interestingly enough, it's hard for me not to hear you since yesterday. I'd say the bond between us became stronger."

I blushed when I thought of yesterday's happenings. Then I remembered his promise. The feelings started to bounce up and down in my stomach and I became nervous... and excited. Was I truly a masochist? Master chuckled quietly.

"Yes, you are", he answered my unasked question, "but that's just fine."

"And do you... erm... are you..."

"A sadist?" He looked at me and his eyes flashed in a strange way. I suddenly felt hot in the car. He looked forward again. "I've never experimented with such things before yesterday. Can't say, yet. But I definitely enjoyed how your cute little bottom bounced around and turned red." At this, my face blushed further. He stayed quiet for a few moments. "I guess I'm into it. But then again, what you feel is more important to me. And the results showed that you truly need it." I swallowed nervously. So, I won't talk him out of the next session. His smile widened, but watched the road instead. "No, you will not talk me out of it. It'll happen, just after we arrived home, so think about your choices you've made to ensure it doesn't have to happen again."

At his playful scolding I bit my lip and that nervous excitement grew in me. In the hospital we finished way too fast with the new set of lab tests and asking for prescriptions from my doctor who apologised to Master a lot. I knew I was, again, in a lot of trouble when Master took my hand and led me back to the car.

"I’ll see an old friend soon", he said as he opened the door for me. Before I sat in, he leaned closer to my ear. "I've had her make a beautiful, custom paddle. She also prepared a rattan cane for you. We'll try both out tonight. Sit in."

I literally could feel my heart jumping up in my throat. I felt he closed the door on my side and I fidgeted on my seat. A paddle and a cane. Tonight. He wanted to give me two seperate spankings today. I nearly cried when he sat in and started up the car.

"Master... could I..."

"No." He cut me off firmly. "I've already decided you'll be punished for what you've done. What did you do with the prescriptions?" As I lowered my gaze I thought of the toilet and how I tore them apart and threw them out. Master growled, low. "You won't sit down for quite a while, I can promise you that."

I let out a desperate noise and played with my coat's edge. I was so nervous I wasn't watching where we were going. The car stopped and he told me to stay there before he got out. Ten minutes later he came back and put a long box and a smaller one in the back seat. He wasn't joking. He really had someone make me a paddle.

He sat back and started to drive without a word. My head was a mess. We were on our way to my sorry fate and I already imagined myself crying my eyes out over his lap. He didn't say anything but I suspected he was still watching my thoughts.

We got out of the car and he walked next to me, he took my hand and led me inside. We got our coats off and I also took off my sweater. Then he brought me up in his room where he sat on the edge of his bed and stopped me next to him.

"Do you know what happens now?"

His question caught me off guard. I kind of thought he'd get right to it without even saying anything. I fidgeted with my shirt's edge, this time. I couldn't keep eye contact, I stared at my feet nervously.

"You'll spank me", I said quietly.

"And why will I spank you?"

"Because... I threw my prescriptions out and didn't tell you about my condition."

"And what else?"

I looked in his eyes and blushed deeply.

"I... don't know, Master..."

"For belittling yourself. For thinking you're a burden. _Again_."

"I'm sorry", I mumbled quietly.

"We'll have a long discussion about it. Since it's a reoccuring thought, you're going to get before bedtime spankings for a week because of it." I thought **_nooo_** and his voice sounded firm when he added, "with the paddle and the cane, no less!"

"Master, please", I begged and my throat tightened, "please don't be so hard on me..."

"I decide if I'm hard on you or not, remember? You're not in charge. You're **_mine_**. You agreed to my terms and I own your very life. And I will punish you if I see fit." I sniffed and watched as he removed his suit jacket and put it behind himself on the bed. Then he looked up at me. "Now, do you agree that you deserve a long and hard spanking?"

The lump in my throat formed again, my stomach turned with fear and I looked down again.

"Yes, Master."

"Then ask for it properly."

I felt even more nervousness at his words. Asking for it! This was so bad! I fidgeted with my shirt again.

"Please Master, spank me hard, because I've been bad", I mumbled, feeling that not just my face, but also my ears were burning.

"Good. Now, pull down your jeans and knickers, girl."

Slight anger flared up in the pit of my gut. I felt humiliated. Undressing myself... knowing well what his hand would do to my poor bottom again if I lied across his knees. It was so embarrassing. But the way he looked up at me made me more obedient. I didn't want to make this worse than it already was. With a sigh, I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down with my knickers to my knees. Master immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me across his left leg, caging both of mine with his right just like yesterday.

"Hold onto that pillow and don't try to stop your punishment or you'll get the belt", he warned me and I did as I was told, grabbed the pillow which usually was under my head and buried my face in it.

Then he started. And he kept his promise. He chastised me long and hard without replying to my begging to him to stop, without saying anything to my promises I'll be good. When the burning pain increased to an intolerable level he stopped and rubbed my cheeks.

"Give me your hairbrush", Master ordered and fear gripped my gut. **No!** **_Oh no!_** My hairbrush stayed here in his room, on the nightstand where he put it yesterday! I looked up at it and whined. " **Now!** " He ordered and I reached out for it with shaking fingers. I picked it up — it was so strange how cold the wood was compared to the heat it was about to raise in my bare bottom and I nearly cried when he snatched it away from me when I reached back with it. He grabbed my right wrist with his left hand and pinned my arm to my back. "Now I want you to count each swat. If you make a mistake, we'll start over, understood?"

„Yes, Master”, I sniffed and I knew he’d hit really hard just to make me forget the number. I was completely right. The brush bit down on my bare bottom’s left cheek and I howled in the pillow. „One!” He didn’t wait. The moment I uttered the number came the next hard swat, on my right cheek. I howled ever louder. „TWO! _Plea—_ AUCH! Three!”

„Just the number, or you’ll get extras!”

„Yes sir… **AUUU!** Four!”

I didn’t miss one single number. He made me count until twenty. I cried loud in the pillow when he was done. Master released my legs and brought me up in his lap, hugging me, holding me, stroking my back as I wrapped my arms around him and cried like a baby.

„Good girl”, he said quietly to me and I nuzzled to his neck, „you took it very well, I’m so proud of you, _good girl…_ ”

I moved my head and kissed him. He kissed back. It didn’t take me long to try and remove his clothes and he knew what I wanted to do. I found myself lying in his bed and my shirt was suddenly gone. I’ve had no idea how could he remove my clothes so fast. I was already trembling when I watched him getting rid of his waistcoat. It was actually amazing how he didn’t tear his own clothes to pieces. He must’ve practice this a lot. He suddenly smiled and I realised he probably heard me again. The duvet was cold on my hot bottom and I opened my legs, wishing he’d hurry it up. At this thought of mine, he stopped fidgeting with his clothes and I moaned when – just like yesterday – he suddenly filled me. My hands ran up on his arms and up in his hair at the back of his head and he looked in my eyes as he started to move. I couldn’t stop thinking how good it felt when he did this and I couldn’t even keep my eyes open as the lust filled me up with each thrust.

_I loved it._

**_I loved him._ **

Everything about this situation was extraordinary. As a vampire, he basically gained nothing from sex but he still did it just because I enjoyed it.

„You’re so beautiful”, he noted with a half smile and moved slightly faster.

„Ahn, don’t stop! _Please_ don’t stop…” My fingers gripped the hair at the back of his head harder as he continued moving, his groin teasing my clit as he did so.

I felt him move, but I didn’t know what he did. When I felt his hands on my naked breasts, I realised he removed my bra. I moaned in his lips when he kissed me again, I bit on his lip, hard and came with quiet, funny noises as I shook in his hold.

He kept me in his arms for a long time before he pulled slightly away and kissed me again. I was completely relaxed and sore – especially on a certain area of my body – and smiled when he lifted his head up and looked at me.

„I’ll bring lunch”, he said and I pecked his lips again as I stroked his face.

„Don’t leave me for a long time”, I whispered.

He got up and covered me with the duvet. I turned on my side – lying on my back hurt for obvious reasons – and curled up.

I wasn’t awake when he came back.

 

After lunch and more rest, it was time for my bath which was the same as yesterday. I still had mixed feelings about it. I really liked how he bathed me, but I still felt like a little girl which spoiled it a little. But then again, I thought, he **_was_** spoiling me. _Literally._

When he was finished bathing me, he told me again to sit in the warm water. Since he applied that cream on me generously after I woke up, most of my bruises were gone and it wasn’t at all painful to sit in the tub. I leaned back and relaxed. I was so tired. He came back a little later and got me out and dried me. But I wasn’t allowed to dress and I suddenly realised why. And when I realised, all of my calmness were blown out the window.

_That paddle and the cane._

When he noticed the change in my thoughts, he kissed my cheek, then got a rather firm hold of my arm and brought me back in his bedroom. There were the smaller box.

„Unpack your gift”, he ordered quietly and I bit my lower lip as I looked at him pleadingly. But he stared back at me, stern. I turned back to the box and slowly opened it. In the box, surrounded with red rose petals, was the dark paddle. "Give it to me", his next order snapped and my stomach twisted with fear again. I’ve seen some of those people used for playful foreplay, made from black leather, in the shape of hearts. Well this paddle was the complete opposite of those. This was for **_real_** punishment and it was _huge_. I was sure it'd cover my entire bottom. My shaking fingers reached out for it and I picked it up. It was heavier and thicker than I expected. My bottom must've felt its doom, because all sorts of weird sensations rushed through me there. The paddle had ten holes drilled into it in pairs, and I saw the holes' edge were carefully sanded so they weren't that sharp. But I nearly cried when I imagined how it’d feel against my skin and flesh. When I turned it around I saw the word 'Dalia' written between the holes in beautiful handwriting. As I turned to Master, absolutely terrified, I offered him the paddle without looking at him and when he took it from me, he kissed me gently. "You're very brave. Good girl. Lie on the bed with the pillows under your hips."

I sniffed and did as I was told. Master got the box up and put it on the floor before he stepped next to the bed and gently placed the hard paddle across my bare bottom. That was the moment I realised why I had to have a bath. The warm water relaxed me, and my skin became softer. Which would make this hurt even more.

"Don't put your hand back", Master warned. "I'm serious, **_don't_**. What your naughty little bottom can take, your delicate fingers might not. Bones could break if you put your hand back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master", I whimpered, afraid what would come next.

"I'll give you three options. Twenty light swats, ten medium swats or five hard swats. If you turn away or try to stop your paddling in any way, I'll put you over my knees, double the swats you've chosen and will hit harder. So. Which one will it be?"

I thought about the possible choices. I wasn't sure I'd be able to take hard swats on my already bruised bottom, but I wanted it to end fast... and I also knew I'd get the cane, too. I chewed on my lip. What to choose?

"Five hard, please Master", I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

He seemed surprised by my choice. I shut my eyes tight and put my head down on the bed.

"Please Master, spank me hard", I nearly begged.

What was happening to me? Why did I want this? Tears gathered in my eyes. I betrayed myself.

"Alright."

And he lifted the paddle — only to hit my bare backside so hard with it I thought it'd break me. I pushed myself up in the bed and screamed, then fell back and started crying immediately. My cheeks where the paddle bit into them felt like I put them in a fire.

"One", Master counted as he placed the paddle's cold wood on my bums again. "Stay down, girl, or I won't count. I mean it."

"I'm so-sorry M—AAAAH!" The second swat sent me into a screaming fit. It **_hurt!_** A **lot!** I held onto the sheets and kicked the bed with my legs. I realised I wouldn't be able to take it. "Master!! Please!!"

"Two." He sounded indifferent as he placed the paddle on me again. I sobbed and shook under it. "Do you want to be a good little girl?"

"Yes!" I cried loud.

"Do you want to make me proud?"

"Y... yes..."

"Then just take it. I know it hurts. And it'll hurt even more. But you have to endure it to make me proud. Alright?"

I sobbed quietly and I calmed down a little. I always hated to disappoint him and I liked to make him proud whenever I could.

"Alright", I turned my head and looked back at him.

"Good girl", he smiled at me before he raised the paddle. I saw him swing it with so much force and speed I wondered if it was humanly possible. I howled, loud, but didn't move. "Three. You're doing great, Dalia."

I tried to calm myself down.

"Please... Master please..."

He measured the swat again, then the fourth came down lower, where my thighs started. I screamed at the top of my lungs and he counted. The fifth came immediately after and I could've died. Master counted five and immediately after, I felt his ice cool hands on my cheeks. I half turned and cuddled to him while I still cried loud and hard and he held me tight, making sure his touch somewhat soothed my pain.

"Good girl, I'm so proud of you", he whispered to me over and over again until, after long minutes of crying, I finally, slowly calmed down. He held me still and kissed my cheek. "Lie back down on the pillows. I'm bringing the cane."

I held onto him tighter and I started to cry again.

"No, no, no! Please Master, I'll be good..."

"Dalia, we need to go through this. I promised you both the paddle and the cane. It wouldn't be right if I changed my mind. You wouldn't take me seriously."

I sniffed quietly and pulled away a little. He stroked my tears off of my face and pecked my lips. Then I lied down, hissing and still sobbing from the sharp, throbbing pain in my cheeks.

He stroked my head and I closed my eyes. A moment later a wicked _whoosh_ came from the side of the bed. I jerked from the fear, then I felt he placed it across my bare bottom.

"Your bruises are so beautiful", he whispered and redness rushed in my face, too.

 ** _Bruises._** I remembered how I told him I loved my bruises he accidentally caused me back then. The pain slightly subsided. It changed. It wasn't something untolerable anymore. After all, Master was marking my body. I swallowed at the thought. Then I adjusted my position a little, just so my bottom would arch a little more, knowing that these movements now looked like I offered myself for more punishment. And I did. I purposefully relaxed.

"You'll get three hard strokes", Master said quietly. "Count them and make me proud."

"Yes, Master", I replied quietly and the cane immediately bit in my tender flesh. I hissed; this was a very different pain than what the paddle inflicted on me. "One", I counted and came the next stroke. I lifted up my left leg, then put it back and I moaned, long and loud. "Two." The third seemed harder and I jerked with a yelp. "Three..." I turned my head and he was already stepping closer to me. I closed my eyes. "Please Master, can I have another?"

I didn't see, but I felt he froze. Then he moved back to his previous position and the cane bit into my flesh again. I wheezed and counted. Then I pushed myself a little forward and spread my legs.

"Please Master, can I have another?"

The cane hit my left cheek only. I cried out, counted, then asked for another. Then it hit my right cheek only. I was sobbing, but counted and asked for another. And another. And another.

I felt like I completely lost myself. At twenty it didn't matter I asked for another, Master didn't move. I turned my head to look at him.

"Dalia", he said quietly as he looked at me and he took a step back. "This was enough."

"Is something wrong?" I pushed myself up a little, with tears rolling down my face.

Master's was, though, completely guarded.

"Your skin."

"Yes?"

"The cane cut it." Came the calm reply. "You're bleeding a little."

 _Oh shit._ This was enough to scare me. First of all, I was bleeding. Second of all, I was bleeding _near Master_. I knew he could control himself but still. I turned on my side, rolled down from the pillows and he looked at me.

"I should've stopped you earlier", he said quietly and I nodded my head.

"Yes, it's my fault, I'm sorry..."

"Stay there, I'll treat it", he said and he settled the cane next to me on the bed. I stared at it. It was actually scary. He came back a few minutes later and brought a first aid kit with himself. "I should've stopped you", he sighed again, "try and look at yourself."

I tried. But I didn't see much. At this, Master picked out his phone and snapped a picture, then he gave his phone to me. Actually, it didn't feel as bad as it looked like. Because it looked horrible. I was covered in black and blue bruises, I was deep red where I wasn't bruised and the cane — it painted almost purple lines on me. As I stared at the picture he applied antiseptic, which burnt like Hell and I hissed and whined.

"This is needed", he didn't sound like I could argue with him, "and you'll also take a painkiller to sleep."

"Why?" I mumbled, "it doesn't hurt as much… it’s not as bad as it looks..."

"For now", Master's reply was low and dark. "But soon, the adrenaline and endorphin will leave your system and it's going to be a thousand times worse."

I swallowed, because I knew he was right. He rubbed a soothing healing cream gently in my skin.

"But... I liked it", I admitted as I blushed again.

"I know", he said quietly.

"I reached a point when it felt good."

"Yes, you did. I noticed. And not just because you asked for more strokes. You offered yourself..." His voice trailed off.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders before I kissed him. He kissed me back and continued to gently stroke me. I only felt happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 4000 words. I've been very generous this time.  
> Also... I promise the plot will thicken. But I have so much fun with how confused Dalia is about her feelings. XD I'll probably push this even further. Just a little.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll have to take care of everything. Yourself included."

The next morning Master lined up all of my brand new medication on the table before me. I sat there gloomily – Master applied that cream every hour and I was miraculously healed completely down there –, hating the way how they looked like. Three big pills. Two sets of smaller ones. And an injection. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it and the small glass bottle with the needle next to it.  
Between me and the meds was my breakfast. Fresh french toast with sliced tomato and a big glass of orange juice. I swallowed. I was hungry five minutes ago; but the sight of the pills took my hunger away.  
"Is this my daily dose of meds?" I asked then, my voice quiet and sad.  
"No", came the calm reply from Master, who prepared a glass of his special drink. When he turned to look at me, his expression didn't give away any feelings. "This is for morning."  
I felt tears gathered my eyes as I looked at them again. Master placed his glass on the counter and stepped next to me. A cool, comforting hug only brought out my tears more.  
"You need to take these before you eat", he said and seperated the meds in two groups. Two big pills, one small between the other meds and my plate, indicating I'd need to take those before breakfast. "Take the rest after."  
"If I take those big pills I'll feel like I already ate", I protested, thinking they probably wouldn't work anyway, and he placed a kiss on my temple.  
"Don't worry, Dalia. This treatment is known only to a selected few on the entire planet." At these words, I sniffed. When I took it into account how much they must've cost... Master kissed my cheek. "Don't you dare to belittle yourself again", he warned me and I sniffed once more.  
"I just can't believe I worth it..."  
"Look at me", he said and when I didn't, he cupped my face in his hands. I looked up at him just as he wanted. "You worth it. You worth everything."  
"Why?"  
At my question, he sighed.  
"You're important to me. I don't want you to leave me, in any way. Ever."  
I swallowed nervously. Now or never.  
"Unless you turn me, I'll die one day eventually."  
"I'll see to it that it doesn't happen."  
I tilted my head.  
"But... I'll grow old."  
"Let's not talk about it now. Eat."  
Master finished the talk and I felt even more miserable. So he really didn't want to turn me. I reluctantly reached out for one of the big pills. It was white and it was huge. I let my tears fall as I put it in my mouth. Then I grimaced. It tasted horrible. I drank some orange juice but it felt like it got stuck in my throat. I reached for the other big pill. It wasn't as white as the one before, but it tasted even more foul when I placed it on my tongue. I drank again. The small pill, compared to those two, went down easily. I didn't feel the taste of it.  
"Good girl", Master rewarded me with a kiss on my cheek again. "Now the toast."  
My stomach turned at the sight of the toast. I put my glass down and hesitated. There were only two slices. I bit into one of them and he rubbed my back.  
"Good, continue. Empty the plate."  
He walked back to the counter and turned to look at me as he leaned against it, then he picked up his glass and drank his drink. We stayed in silence as I managed to eat one of the toasts and half of the tomato slices.  
"You've changed your entire schedule", I noted as I drank a little juice.  
"Yes. I did." He paused. "Does it bother you?"  
"No."  
I was happy he stayed here at home with me. Even if that meant my schedule disappeared, this way I wasn’t alone and I finally got to spend more time with him. I ate the food — just because I wanted to make him proud — then hesitated before I reached for the rest of the pills. I took the pills but I just couldn't bring myself to touch the needle. Master waited, then he walked over to me again.  
"Do you need help with that?" He asked quietly and I felt so nervous.  
"Is it absolutely necessary?" I asked back and looked up at him.  
He stroked my face again.  
"That one, Dalia, is vital." This answer was what I was afraid of. I stirred a little. I actually hated to be poked with needles. It hurt. And it was a different pain from anything else. Master brought his hand on my back again and tried to soothe me. But it didn't make it any better. I felt worse. "Maybe I can give that to you, hmm?" When I didn't reply just turned half away as if I was protesting, Master ran his fingers in my hair. I shivered. "Come on..."  
"No, I don't want it", I sniffed as I still turned away.  
I tried to climb off the chair when Master's hand slipped on my arm.  
"Behaving like this will only earn you a spanking", he warned, and his threat punched me right in the gut.  
"Nooo..." I whined and I turned back to him.  
He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest. I realised I'd get that needle sticked into me no matter what. He wouldn't let me leave the kitchen without that. And it was now up to me if I left the kitchen with a sore arm and a sore bottom, or a sore arm only.  
"So, will you let me give this to you, or do I need to _persuade_ you first?"  
I obviously didn't want to be spanked. So a few moments after, he prepared the injection. I watched him as he put the new needle on, and how he broke the head off of the small glass. I started to feel literally sick. If they took my blood it was fine but this time I'd get something in my system. It was different. Especially because I had no idea what it was.  
"I was told", Master gently took my left arm and started to search for my vein. I started to sob silently. "This helps rebuild the cells. Since you've been coughing up much more than blood, this will help your system to heal faster."  
Actually, it didn't make me feel any better. Master found my vein and didn't hesitate. A cold little stab, then the fluid became a part of me. I was trembling when he was done. He pulled out the needle and put it on the table, then I pushed a handkerchief on the small wound and sobbed a little more when he wrapped me in a tight hug again. I absolutely hated to get injections.  
"See? It's over. You were a very good girl, Dalia. Well done." Master rubbed my back. "Do you want to watch something in the living room until lunch?"  
"Yes", I mumbled and he kissed my temple.  
"Alright."  
He pulled away and finally let me stand up, then followed me to the living room. I frowned when I saw the new machinery on the other side of the couch, up on the wall. As a matter of fact, Master wasn’t very fond of television; there’s been one here before, but he barely used it. This one, though, was huge and it was mounted on the wall.  
“I’ve had a man install a few things this morning”, he said behind me as I picked up the remote control, “I know you hate advertisements, so… feel free to choose anything from the movie library. Those are ad-free.”  
I looked back at him with a smile.  
“I thought you hated the telly.”  
“I still do. I won't use it.”, he cocked a brow. “It’s a gift.”  
He walked over to me and I smiled up at him, then pecked his lips.  
“Thank you so much”, I said quietly, honestly grateful. “I really appreciate it.”  
“I know you do”, he chuckled as he pulled me back for a deeper kiss. I moaned in it as it felt so good. Well. Even if he tasted like… well, blood. “I’ll be in my study.”  
“Alright.”  
I watched him leave, then I made myself comfortable on the sofa. I sat down and wrapped myself up in a soft blanket probably Master left here for me, then I turned on the telly and started to browse. I found a fantasy movie and started to watch it. Master was right. It really didn't have any ads in it.  
As I watched it, after half an hour, I started to feel sleepy. When there was only an hour left of it, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I lied down and curled up on the sofa as I still watched it, but I fell asleep shortly after.  
Quiet words woke me up.  
"No, I don't think it'd be a good idea to wake her up."  
"Please, sir." Heath. I swallowed. And panicked. I didn't want him to see me, I didn't want him to know about my condition. I pretended I was still asleep. "It's been so long I last talked to her."  
"I know. But she has fever. Probably the flu. Let her rest today, alright?"  
Heath sighed.  
"Tell her to ring me."  
"Will do."  
A moment later the door closed. Master stepped next to the sofa and we looked at each other.  
"Lunch is ready." He said. I felt bad. Because of Heath, then because of falling asleep. I should've made the lunch! He half smiled when I sat up. "Don't worry about either of us. He's fine, just misses you. And I find cooking to be a relaxing hobby these days."  
"I need to finish this with him", I said quietly as I stood up — then I fell right back on the sofa. I frowned, didn't understand why. Master held out his hand for me to help. I accepted it as I stood up again, slower, this time. I nearly collapsed again. "What... why can't I...? I'm so tired..."  
"The meds. They're working."  
"They make me incredibly weak? That's just perfect..."  
"Just in the first few days. It'll get better."  
He helped me go out in the kitchen where the lunch was on the table — with a new set of pills. And another injection. My throat tightened at the sight of it. I wanted to turn around and leave the kitchen. Master made me sit where I sat at the morning, then he separated the pills the same way. I swallowed the two big and the one small pill, then helped myself to some chicken.  
Master ate with me. I was quiet; my mind was still sleepy and I couldn't think of anything else but that injection. When we were finished I took the rest of the pills and stared at the needle again. I couldn't bring myself to touch it, like before.  
"Do you need help?" Master asked and I nodded.  
"Yes, please..."  
He prepared it just like in the morning. When he gently took my arm and searched for my vein I felt a few tears roll down my face. He quickly gave me my dose and wrapped me in a tight hug.  
"Good girl", he whispered in my ear and I hugged him back, holding onto his waistcoat.  
I felt his hold around me became tighter, then a few moments later I found myself in his bedroom. I ran my hands up in his hair when he kissed my neck and lied me down on his bed. Then he pulled away to look at me. I half smiled up at him, feeling rather bittersweet from the situation. I was here with him, again, but dying, slowly fading away. Still, I felt safe and whole here with him. He kissed me again and started to undress me.  
It didn't take him long to make me shiver and whimper from the orgasms his hands gave me. When I came undone first, I thought it was so powerful I wouldn't be able to do this again. But Master thought otherwise. Again. And again.  
After three, I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore.  
"You're so cute", he chuckled as he put his duvet on me.  
"Cute", I mumbled as I turned on my left side, to be closer to him. "I'm wondering how would you look like after three orgasms."  
"I wouldn't get up for a while, probably", he chuckled again as he rubbed my back. "Sleep. I'll be around."  
"Okay", I mumbled, deciding I wouldn't protest. I was very tired, anyway. "Don't go far away."  
"You know I'm always here for you", he leaned down and kissed me. I tiredly kissed back. "After your little nap we'll have dinner, then I'll give you a bath and your bedtime spanking, alright?"  
I shivered at his last plan.  
"Must we..." I mumbled as I looked up and at his expression I knew I was in for it again.  
"Yes, we must." He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. "Sleep now. Let the meds work."  
And I obeyed.

I've had no idea how could I actually do what I was about to do. Master told me explicitly not to leave the house that night. But I couldn't help myself. It was that night — the full moon was high on the clear sky and I knew Master went out to hunt down the beast.  
I was well aware of the fact if I left the house and he figured out, I'd get paddled and caned, even harder than in the past few days. Even though today was the first day of not getting a spanking, I wasn't looking forward to my certainly upcoming punishments. My coughing fits subsided and I started to feel better in the past two days, thanks to the medication. Which made me want to go out even more, even if I was still grounded.  
But, since Sherlock kind of wanted to protect his beloved city and also was intrigued by the fact werewolves existed — why was he even surprised? His brother was a vampire, after all —, I couldn't talk him out of going out and try to find the beast himself when he was sent over to 'babysit' me. This resulted, of course, that John Watson wanted to go with him, thrilled to have some action long last after someone called Eurus. He also brought his Browning with himself, with silver bullets, no less. I was surprised and intrigued.  
And also stuck in the middle. I wanted to obey Master's order and stay put in his house, but seeing how I couldn't talk Sherlock out of going on the hunt and knowing how much Sherlock meant to Master — I was torn. If Sherlock went out and any harm came his way, I'd probably be held responsible. If I left the house without permission, I'd get certainly punished. So, not reall happy about either, I decided to go with the consulting detective and his doctor. What's the worst scenario to happen?  
I was about to find out the worst scenario within hours. Though none of us suspected it.  
We left with the car I usually used and went to the site where the werewolf's last victim was found. The abandoned part of the city was dark and we had to use our torches to see anything. Sherlock looked around in his own style, swirling his coat from the left to the right when we heard a howl in the night. All of us froze. This was too close. Alarmingly so.  
"Come on, this way", Sherlock snapped and ran out of the hiding place, towards the car and bypassed it. I followed him with John; feeling with each step I probably should turn around and go back home. There was another howl and someone cursed loudly — the voice came from an abandoned building nearby. We were heading there when I felt it.  
The pressure.  
 _"Get out of here, right now!"_  
Master's voice snapped in my head and I tripped and nearly fell. John caught my arm and asked if I was right. I wasn't. The werewolf was there and so was Master. I wasn't right. My heart beat in my throat as I sheathed my own special gun. No silver bullets here, but exploding ones. Strong enough to stall the beast. I followed Sherlock through a window and looked around, panting.  
"Get out of here, all of you!" Master shouted, annoyed, desperate.  
A growl made all of the hair stand up on my back. I was standing between Sherlock and John; John was still outside, he never would've had a clear shot and Sherlock just stopped in his tracks and turned when he heard the noise. Our eyes met. He looked just as shocked as I felt. The growl became more vicious and I turned my head to the right and I saw the beast. He was twice as big as I was. His long arms ended in ridiculously big hands and at the end of his fingers were giant claws. I stared at the claws in horror, my face went pale as I looked up at the creature's face. He stood on two legs, his chest broad, his giant head looking in my direction. I saw the fangs first and the dripping saliva. Those teeth were created to tear huge amounts of flesh off its victim, to crush the bones and devour anything which ever moved. I started to panic. I wasn't completely unprepared, but this sight made me freeze. My brain went blank with fear and I nearly fainted as the werewolf took a step towards me. His eyes were burning yellow and he was looking directly on my face. His posture changed. A moment ago he was only sizing me up, but now, now he slowly descended on his giant hands and arched his back with a menacing snarl.  
He was ready to attack his victim. Me.  
In that second, more things happened at once. John came closer to the window with his gun held up to shoot immediately. Sherlock took a step towards me — what did he want to do I've had no idea. There was no reason to think this beast would understand a word of what he said. But then, suddenly, Master showed up. He was too fast for me to notice how he arrived, I just realised he was there in a blink.  
Between me and the creature.  
"No!" I managed to push through my fiercely gritted teeth and raised my hand to try and shoot the werewolf.  
But Master was in the way.  
He wasn't facing me, though; I could see the black coat on his back as he lurched forward to attack, unseen to the human eye. But the werewolf was just as fast as he was. Master grunted and stopped mid-movement. He froze. Then—  
 **RIIIP!**  
My stomach turned at the sound. It wasn't just clothes ripping apart but also skin, flesh and bone. Master didn't utter a noise. I screamed at the top of my lungs. This confused the werewolf. With a sickening thud, he dropped what he held in his mouth: Master's entire right arm.  
I raised the gun, aimed and fired. The bullet caught the creature's right shoulder and it exploded at the impact. The creature howled and let Master go. As he was turning away, I saw he released something else from his hand — but my brain couldn't believe it. It was too awful to believe it. I lurched forward and tried to shoot at the beast again, but he was gone before I could even get closer.  
"Stay there." Master's voice rang in my head. I didn't listen to it and as I moved closer, my worst fears came true. It seemed as the werewolf ripped his right arm off, he also maganed to dig his right hand's claws deep into Master's lower abdomen. It wasn't the amount of blood which made me sick. But the sight of the way too real intestines. Nevertheless, I stepped to him and grabbed him when his knees buckled. "Why can't anyone listen to me?" I heard his voice in my head again.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I just noticed I was crying. I've tried to lie him down on the floor as I watched him trying to keep his guts inside. But the wound was way too big. I was hysterical. "I'm so sorry I couldn't... I've tried... why did you..."  
"Why do you think?" He still didn't speak, not with his mouth. Maybe he couldn't. Maybe the pain was too great for him to form words properly. I reached under his head while I was shaking all over and looked in his eyes. "I guess this is it."  
"No! No! Master please don't leave me..."  
"Protecting you is one of the few ways I'd go."  
"Not today! Not now, please, not here..."  
"You'll have to take care of everything. Yourself included."  
"I can't!" I sobbed. I saw he tried to smile. "Master please, just hold on, I'm sure John could..."  
"Too late for that. You can't get me out of here in time." He sounded too calm, and also slightly... more quiet? He barely could keep his eyes open. "It's fine, Dalia. It really is."  
"No it's not..."  
I saw he swallowed.  
"Farewell..."  
And with that, he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update from phone! Hah! So the format can look weird now...  
> Oh boy I'll love this story. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's found his inner alpha, I'd say."

I spent long minutes trying to get myself together. I didn't realise Sherlock and John witnessed it all. I didn't care they probably didn't understand why was I talking to him when he didn't reply at all. Like, they didn't hear his voice in their heads. I gently put Master's head on the floor and picked out my phone. My hands were shaking as I called someone.

He didn't pick up.

I tried again and again. No answer.

"Fuck", I hissed, then called another number. This one picked up immediately. "I don't have time to explain. Please tell your Mistress that I ask her to resurrect Mycroft Holmes."

"Understood", came the reply, then I hung up the call. When I stood up, my legs were shaking as well. "How could he be so stupid..." I told myself.

"Resurrection?" John's voice was quiet. I turned to look at him and wiped the remaining tears away. "But... he's..."

"An ancient vampire's blood can resurrect another vampire if they didn't turn to dust. This is our advantage." I looked down at Master with a heavy heart. "If he turned to dust, we wouldn't be able to do anything."

"So... there's a chance?" Sherlock asked and I smiled to myself.

Cover it up all they both wanted, they couldn't imagine their lives without each other.

"Yes. We can bring him back."

I tried to shake off my feelings. This will be alright. He'll be fine. He'll come back.

It took Heath and his Mistress to find us half an hour. By that time, I tried to put Master's arm back to its original place and also made sure his... intestines wouldn't get any dirt on them. Ah well. I was covered in blood when they arrived. But there was three of them.

And the third person was Damien. When I sized all of them up I noticed Heath had a still bleeding scratch on his arm.

"We met the dog", Damien followed my glance. "Heath got scratched."

I swallowed and looked up in Heath's eyes. He glanced back at me and he pressed his lips together.

"According to my books, humans won't change from a scratch", I shrugged and looked at his Mistress. "So, will you help?"

The woman's lips were pulled in a tight grin.

"Of course I will." Judging from her tone I knew I wouldn't like what she was about to offer. "But I need payment for it. My blood doesn't come cheap."

I heard Sherlock's snort of disbelief. I sighed, tired.

"What do you want?"

"Your life."

"No!" Heath turned to her and Lady Smallwood slapped him so hard he fell.

"Stop!" I stepped forward, "it's okay, it's fine, Heath. It's alright."

"Dalia you can't possibly—"

"John, please, don't", I asked him, but I didn't look back at him. "I'll accept your offer. Please resurrect my Ma... Mycroft and stop hurting my friends. Please!"

I didn't care what would happen to me. I was dying anyway. Lady Smallwood, Heath and Damien didn't know about that. So she smirked at me.

"Kneel and beg", she spat at me and I sighed as I dropped myself to my knees.

"I beg you, Lady Smallwood, please help me..."

"This is too much", John grumbled to himself.

"Kiss my boot!"

My lips quivered. Then I slowly leaned down and kissed her right boot. My face was scarlet from the humiliation and she just laughed.

"Fine. Damien, she's all yours. Get her out of here."

"Wait!" I whined as he forcefully yanked me to my feet. "How do I know you kept your side of the bargain?"

"You won't", she laughed, "and within a few days, you'll be dead anyway."

"No!"

Sherlock, John and Heath shouted at the same time. Their voices rang in my ear, though I was already far away. Damien got me in his arms and we were off at the maximum speed of the vampire.

He suddenly stopped and I felt sick. We were in the woods and approached a big house. He let me down on my feet then dragged me inside. Despite all of my training everything I tried was useless. He brought me downstairs in a basement and dragged me to the wall where a chain was.

"Stay still", he warned me and brought the chain around my neck and secured it with a padlock. It wasn't tight, but the hole wasn't big enough to get it off. "Oh the fun we'll have... Kitty is back at college at the moment... I only get to see her during the breaks and weekends, so I'm a bit hungry for action, you know."

I walked away from him and he easily brought me back with the chain. His expression was dark.

"Smallwood said you were his slut. Is it true?" I spat at his face as a reply and he laughed as he wiped it down. "Do you know what? Let's get straight to business."

He moved. I know he did. I felt the yank around my torso but my hands only punched cold, hard flesh which hurt me more than him. Another yank around my legs. My feet. A moment later I was naked. My clothes shattered and on the floor. I screamed. And in return he slapped me so hard I collapsed. As I saw stars I felt he yanked my right ankle towards him.

"Have you ever been fucked here?"

"Nooo!"

His cold finger prodded at my small entrance which nobody ever touched. As I tried to wriggle out of the way and simultaneously tried to push his hands off of me, he immediately grabbed my arms.

"I'll tie you up, now. I don't want to break bones, girl, but I will if you won't cooperate."

I felt helpless and vulnerable like never before. Damien's hands gripped my wrists and brought them down on the ground, then under me, forcing me to kneel. And I had to. When I did, he tied my wrists to my knees, but separated my legs.

I felt so exposed like never before!

"Stop it, please!"

"Enough of your whining", he grumbled and a moment later I felt a tape shutting my mouth. Then he brought his attention back on my exposed body parts. I cried bitter tears and begged in the tape, which only released long, desperate moans. "Oh yes. So pretty. Shaving, are you?"

I tried to move away, but he simply moved with me. His fingers gently touched my labia, he stroked them, then pushed my clit a little. I moaned in the muzzle again.

"So eager", he laughed. It wasn't true. I wanted to get away. "I'll stuff you in both holes, don't worry. I do know what naughty women like."

I heard him move but didn't dare to check what he was doing. Then I felt something cold on my tiny entrance. I started struggling again.

"Don't struggle this much. You'll feel good in a moment. Relax and just take it."

With a long cry I couldn't do anything but to accept what was coming. I knew he'd force it in anyway, so I tried to relax as much as I could. The metal entered, then stretched, stretched, _stretched_ me painfully. I howled in my muzzle as it slid into place. I felt full, the plug was rather big and still cold. Damien leaned down and licked my clit. I wriggled away.

"You don't learn, do you?"

I heard a faint buzz. And a moment later I screamed in the tape when a well lubed vibrator was pushed right in my pussy. Gosh! I started to lose the sense of time. As much as I wanted to get away, this vibration... felt... good... **_no!_**

**_Master, help me!_ **

"Moaning from pleasure? Hmm, then let's see how do you react to this."

His left hand held my hips firmly. Then something touched my clit. I gasped in my muzzle — was it... vibration? No. More like a small, round mouth with a hole, gently sucking on my tiny happy spot.

_Oh God!_

**OH GOD!!**

**_OH MY GOD!!!_ **

I came so quick and hard like never before in my entire life. The noises I made were inhuman — and adorable according to Damien. He gently removed the clit teaser. I gratefully gasped in the tape.

"Let's do it again."

"Nnnnnmm!"

"I want to know how many times can you cum before you pass out."

And he drowned me in pleasure.

I lost counting after four.

I realised I was lying in a small room. I wasn't tied up anymore. I swallowed and moved — then winced. My lower parts were rather sore from all the penetration and teasing. The door suddenly opened.

"You're awake", Damien cocked a brow.

"Don't... don't touch me!"

I wanted to sound tough. But my voice was a pitiful whimper. Damien laughed in my face, his eyes looked hungry.

"You came seven times. You actually beat Kitty there. I'm so proud of you."

"N-no..." I shuffled away when he crouched in front of me and he laughed.

"It's my turn for pleasures, love." He suddenly grabbed my arm and brought me close to himself. I struggled, punched and kicked but it was as useful as if I punched and kicked a marble statue. "Your blood, pet. Your blood can bring me pleasures beyond your imagination. A mere human's blood would make me feel unimaginable euphoria to me, but YOUR blood... it smells so good... you're so different..."

"Please don't", I begged, weak, but he didn't care.

He grabbed my hair with his hands and pulled my head back to expose my neck. I felt so vulnerable and helpless. Nothing I did mattered to him. So I just mentally prepared myself for the pain.

As his fangs sunk into my flesh, just above my collarbone, a painful cry left me. I felt he sucked just a little — and his firm hold relaxed. The moan which left his mouth sounded obscene, as if this act of his was just about to violate me in another way. And he wasn't done. He sucked again. And shivered above me.

"Stop it", I cried, the pain made me feel weaker than I actually was. So much for all the training. "Stop, please..."

To my utter surprise, he pulled his head back, and left a hand on my throbbing wound.

"Don't move", he panted. His eyes were pitch black. "Or I'll resume and never stop..."

I didn't move an inch. A few minutes later he pulled away and left the small room, locking me in.

I held onto the two small wounds above my collarbone to stop the bleeding.

 

I didn’t know how much time has passed.

I was released at certain times to the bathroom to clean myself up and to use the toilet, but I only had half an hour for everything. He fed me with bread and water and as I didn’t take my meds, I didn’t sleep as much as I did before. But Damien’s pointed fangs revisited the same spot above my collarbone too frequently, and even though he didn’t drink much, the constant feeding made me feel weak and dizzy.

My strength was leaving me. I wondered when would it abandon me completely.

Apart from the first day’s happenings, he didn’t touch me in any other way in the upcoming hours. I got a shirt, panties and trousers with socks, but I wasn’t allowed to wander in the house. I tried to calculate the time when did he take me. About… two or three days? My thoughts always wondered back to Master and Heath, and kept wondering how were they. I hoped Lady Smallwood kept her end of the bargain. And all I could do was to hope she did.

I was lying on the floor when I heard a loud, cracking sound. I heard Damien’s shout, then a ripping sound and a grunt. I furrowed my brows, just when the door of my small room was ripped open.

"Ma-Master", I could feel gentle, cold hands over my cheek and I shuddered on the floor. I couldn't move, but I looked up at him and relief washed over me. "I'm... so... sorry..."

"Shh." I felt strong arms under my body and I held onto his coat. I moaned from the dizziness. "Are you hurt?" I thought of my injury and he hissed, angrily, to himself. "I ended him too soon."

He made his way out with me in his arms and I took a look at the ashes near the door. He killed for me. Again. He eleminated Damien, turned him to ash. I actually felt very flattered.

"Master", I shifted slightly closer to him, pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hummed as I kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd come."

"You were very irresponsible, I hope you know that, too", he grumbled.

He walked out of the house with me. There was a black car waiting for us. He opened the door with a hand and sat me on the passenger's seat up front. I put the seatbelt on, and watched him as he walked over to the driver's side. As he got in and started up the car, he glanced at me for a moment.

"There's also a slight problem with Heath." I tensed up at this news. Master started to drive and leaned back. "As it turns out, our assumptions were wrong. Even a scratch can turn a human into a werewolf."

"Oh no", I shuddered nervously.

"He didn't turn on the first night, though. It wasn't completely full moon. But he's... changed."

"Changed, how?"

"He's found his inner alpha, I'd say."

When he stayed silent, I kept thinking how things would be for him from now on. Master must've felt these spinning, worried thoughts, because he continued.

"He developed a temper. First off, Hux had to save him from Lady Smallwood. The first night she ordered him not to try and go after Damien and he refused. The argument became heated and Heath got nearly killed." He glanced at me when I whined, then looked back at the road. "That was when we noticed he wasn't human anymore. When Hux called me, he said Heath was bleeding a lot from a wide and deep wound. When I met them, there was already a scar instead of the open wound on his arm. He healed in less than five minutes."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"The disease, it seems, makes werewolves heal faster. I am uncertain how, yet. But Heath agreed to have a few tests ran by a handful of my specialists and we might get some answers."

"Where is he now?"

"In my house." I gasped. I wasn't really ready to meet him. "He has nowhere else to go. And he wants to see you." Master shot me a stern look again. "And we'll have a long discussion about your behaviour."

"I did everything to save you..." I protested.

"Yes, and you almost got killed in the process. Why didn't you wait for Hux to pick up his phone?"

"I didn't want to waste time", I fidgeted with my shirt.

"Well I won't waste time with your punishments either." I gulped nervously at this comment. "You'll have quite a few trips over our knees, I promise you that. Yes, **OUR** knees. You were grounded and you left the house, you recklessly followed me and brought more humans with you, _Sherlock and John_ , no less — you're in for it, and you'll be punished a **LOT**."

I fidgeted with my shirt more and blushed, knowing what this meant, knowing now, that Heath, too, will have his opportunity. I remembered how upset he was when I went into the deal.

"But... Master...", I mumbled but he hushed me.

"When we arrive home you'll go right in the corner in the living room. Here, in the car is the last time you're sitting without being sore, I hope you know that."

I sniffed. We approached his house way too early and I wasn't prepared for what was coming my way at all. Master stopped the car and appeared next to the door on my side. He opened it then grabbed my ear — I whined from fear — and dragged me in his house, in the living room, right to one of the corners.

"Don't you dare to move", he warned as he tugged my trousers and panties right down to my knees. My eyes widened in horror. _No! Oh **no!** He meant **every** word!_ "Just stand here, in silence, and think about what you've done and what the consequences will be."

I heard he left, but I didn't dare to move. My backside was tingling, the cool air felt a little alarming as I knew it'd soon burn. I put my forehead against the walls and sighed. I was such an idiot. He was right, I should've waited for Hux to respond to my call. But I was too shocked to think. I wanted him alive as fast as possible. I sniffed again. Having Master punishing me was bad enough, but knowing Heath would join in too made it worse. I blushed deeply. He never got the chance before to see me naked. It'll be so humiliating. ~~And I also found myself being turned on. ** _What was I thinking??!_**~~ I definitely didn't want it, but there's so much a servant can do if her vampire Master orders her to do something.

The steps alarmed me. They didn’t talk, they stayed silent. I heard they sat on the sofa.

"Come over here", Master ordered and I felt embarrassed as I turned around and with a sigh, walked over to him. Many things made me even more nervous. On the coffee table, a few things waited. That wicked paddle. The cane. A rather big wooden spoon. A thick, black belt folded in two. And handcuffs. **_Handcuffs!_** Tears gathered in my eyes as I noticed Heath really was present, too. And, judging by his expression, he seemed very angry. I stopped next to Master. "What do you have to say, girl?"

Master demanded and my heart sunk. I nearly started to cry. I kept my hands in front of myself to cover whatever I could as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm so sorry", I whimpered, "I... I only wanted to... to help..."

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Heath snapped angrily and I sniffed.

"I... I don't know! I was panicking..."

"That is the weakest excuse I've ever heard." Master scolded. "What will happen now, girl?"

"I'll get spanked..." That barrier I set up broke down and so did I, I started crying. "And I deserve it, I'm so sorry..."

"You **_will be_** sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter for a month. FINALS ARE OVER. I FINALLY CAN WRITE WITHOUT FEELING BAD FOR IT.  
> In other words: I'M A FREE ELF!!!! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*severe* But it'll make sense later, I promise. <3)
> 
> "But that doesn't stop me from ordering you to live your fantasies out."

Master hissed and with that, I flew right across his knees. Heath put the handcuff on my wrists and grasped the chain tightly on Master's other side. My heart pounded in my chest like a drum but Master didn't waste any time. His hard hand started to warm my bottom immediately. I didn't struggle but whined as swift, stinging swats were applied to my left, then to my right bottom cheek. I went "ow, auch, au" real quick, but I knew I'd end up bawling soon enough.

A few minutes later Master stopped. He had all of my attention by now and he knew.

"You never should've brought yourself to so much danger. Not even if something happens to me. Damien could've killed you." At this moment, over his knees, being held by Heath, I wasn't sure death was really worse than being alive. "Have you ever thought how would we feel if we never found you alive? Hmm? Or you only care about yourself?" I didn't respond just continued sniffing. "Get up."

Heath released me and I did. But I was quickly moved over Heath's lap. Now Master held down my legs and I couldn't put my hand back to protect my poor bottom which received even harder spanks, this time, from Heath's hand. I scratched at the leather beneath me and I continued whining.

"I think she's ready for the cane", Heath noted and I whined 'no', but Master hummed.

"Yes, you're right. Get up, Dalia."

When I did as I was told, still crying, Heath gently pushed me to kneel on the couch.

"Bend over", he said calmly, and I did, putting my hands on the couch's backrest. "Grab there and don't let go, or you'll get five extra with the belt."

I felt Master tapped my bottom a few times with the cane and I sobbed. Then — when I looked up, I saw he was standing before me. He glanced behind me and I realised Heath held the cane. I whimpered. The first stroke made me whine.

"Hit her harder Heath", Master ordered as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Don't worry, she can take it."

"Nooo!"

The second stroke was much harder. I howled and pushed myself forward. Heath waited until I resumed my position. Then came another hard stroke. I fell forward again, but didn't move my hands.

"Push it back", Heath snapped as he tapped my bottom again with the cane.

With new tears rolling down on my cheeks I did. And I watched him as he pat my flesh with the cane again, to measure his stroke. He was actually very, very sexy this way. His curly brown hair was neatly stroked backwards, he had a black shirt on which didn't hide his muscles... his left hand was in his black jeans' pocket. He glanced in my eyes momentarily as he raised the cane again.

"Look forward", he snapped and I did.

A moment later the cane bit into me again, even more viciously and I screamed. I lifted a hand, but put it back quickly. Heath never would've seen it because I blocked his view, but Master clicked with his tongue.

"Five penalty."

"Did she move?"

"Yes."

"Well, Dalia. Then the belt will play, too."

"I'm sorry! Nooo... AAH!" I screamed again at the next stroke and nearly fell apart. "Not so hard, please!"

But Heath didn't care. After a few minutes of hard caning, he switched places with Master.

"No, no, please, please Master please..."

"You should've thought about the consequences. I told you. I warned you."

"I'm sorry... so sorry, please, not so hard..."

"I'm afraid this is not working if I'm not hitting you hard enough. And you also crave it. From both of us." He tapped my burning, aching bottom just like Heath did. I looked up at Heath with pleading eyes. "We all know you need this. We all know you deserve this. So stay quiet."

And it continued. I raised my hand four times, which resulted in twenty penalty swats with the belt. But after my caning, I was too broken to cooperate. I found my handcuffed hands around Heath's neck, with my face in his chest and his arms around me, while I felt Master's cold hands stroke the pain away in my welts.

When I calmed down somewhat, Master gently settled me on the arm of the couch.

"There. Nice and high. You'll get ten from me, first." He laid the belt across my bottom and I cried as I held onto the couch.

"Please, please no more..."

My pleas fell on deaf ears. The first ten, right over my welts, was untolerable. The second set from Heath was even worse. I was kicking and screaming; lost the ability to form words.

Then I was led in the corner by Heath. He gently stroked the tears off of my face and kissed my cheek.

"I'll come back for you in thirty minutes", he gently ran his fingers in my hair. I sniffed as I gently held onto him. I didn't want him to leave me here, I wanted to be forgiven. And I wanted cuddles and kisses. Lots of them. But then, Heath broke me with his next sentence all over again. "And I'll give you fifteen with the paddle."

"Heath, please!" I begged with new tears on my face again. "It hurts so much."

"I know, dear. But we really want to make sure you won't do anything reckless like that again." He gently slipped his hands on my shoulders and turned me in the corner. I was still naked from the waist down. Cherry red bottom for all to see. I cried from the humiliation. Heath chuckled, then whispered in my ear quietly: "you're so sexy. I'd like to see you like this more often, with your bottom deep red like this. So beautiful."

I blushed deeply and felt his hot hand gently pat my bums and then he left me there.

He kept his promise and came back for me with the paddle in his hand. I sniffed and accepted my fate as he gently told me to lie back down on the couch's armrest. The paddle was applied with great care and force, and after the third I was reduced to a howling, bawling, very sorry, very well spanked girl. Master was watching silently as he sat on the couch and every time I looked at him I cried harder, because he had that wooden spoon in his hand.

When the paddle was finished, without any further comments, Heath gently stood me up and guided me across Master's left knee. Master's right leg caged both of mine, and he lifted his left leg up just a bit to apply the spoon to places unreachable to the paddle. I cried softly as Heath got a hold of my hands.

"Last set", he promised as I trembled.

"Yes", Master reassured. "Last, and hardest set. Over your blistered bottom."

Fear gripped my heart at the word 'blistered', but I didn't have time to meditate on that as the wooden spoon got to work. Very hard and very fast work. I didn't struggle anymore. I just laid there limp, endured swat after swat, howling continuously. Then it was suddenly over. Heath removed the handcuffs.

"Well done", he said quietly as he ran his hands in my hair to soothe me.

I looked up and he was sitting on the floor. I sobbed as Master put his icy hands on my burning cheeks. It felt good, but it didn't seem enough. Heath cupped my face and genly kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close while Master released my legs from their 'cage'.

I realised a few minutes later that Master's right hand went on an adventure. Adventure between my thighs, to be precise. When I moaned, I felt Heath's hand slip on my breasts under my shirt. I sucked my lower lip between my teeth. What were they doing? Oh God, what would it feel like to be wrapped up in their arms, to be loved by both of them?

"Ahh, no", I whispered, but I didn't move.

"No?" Master chuckled quietly. His fingers found my clit while Heath's fingers made my nipples hard. "We could stop it, if you want."

"Nooo", I whined quietly.

"No what?" Heath whispered.

"Don't... don't stop..."

At this, they both laughed quietly. I held onto Heath as if it was my life's mission to never let him go again as he continued to tease my breasts. Master's fingers tried to distract me, too, as they circled around my clit in the perfect pace. Then his fingers slowed down.

"I want you to do something", Master removed his hand and I whined, at which he pat my still throbbing bottom cheeks. "There, there, don't make me spank you again", he warned playfully. "Heath, sit up on the couch. Dalia, pleasure him."

I felt a lump formed in my throat. What?? This sounded like an order. Heath didn't hesitate, though. He pulled away and sat down, so I had no choice but to get up from Master's knee. When I did that, he cocked a brow at me.

"Didn't I make myself clear?" His voice had that edge in it again. I swallowed nervously. "Do you want another dozen with the cane?"

Oh no! I blushed deeply when I realised I wouldn't escape my humiliating orders. So I knelt down, like a good little girl. I glanced up at Heath and he smiled down at me as I unbuttoned his jeans with shaking, nervous fingers. I wasn't really surprised to find out he was almost completely erect. I blushed even more. It was so strange! Under different circumstances, I wouldn't think twice, but Master was watching all of my moves. And probably my thoughts, too. There was no way to deny I wanted Heath, sexually, anyway. He was handsome and the way he showed me now he wasn't afraid to bring me to tears only made him sexier in my eyes. But it didn't feel right. I loved my Master and I wanted to be his only.

"You **ARE** mine", he reassured me he was watching my thoughts again. "But that doesn't stop me from ordering you to live your fantasies out."

"Fantasies?" Heath looked at him, completely unashamed at the fact he had his length out of his pants, now.

Master grinned devilishly. I silently begged for him not to tell it to Heath.

"Her mind is full of naughtiness", he said then, and it almost destroyed me. My face was just as red as my blistered bottom. "But worry not. We'll find a remedy to that." He got up and walked behind me. "Use that mouth, or I will encourage you with the cane."

I whined as I scooted closer to Heath and I looked at his cock. Without thinking for so long, I opened my lips and gently let him inside my mouth. He tensed under me and ran his right hand through my hair. At the same time, a cold hand gently pushed my thighs apart and I moaned with Heath in my mouth when the fingers found my happy spot again. I moved my hips as I started to suck and Heath and I moaned at the same time. Master chuckled.

"Such a naughty little girl", he teased me while I pleasured Heath and moaned again at how his hands brought me lust. "So wet after her punishment. So eager to please those who spanked her naughty little bare bottom." At his words I felt even more aroused and I silently begged again for him not to stop because this teasing brought me to the edge. But it stopped rather quick. "Kneel back up on the couch, Dalia."

I did. And they switched places again. I looked at Master who stood on the other side of the couch while I felt Heath's hands on my hips again. Master shifted closer and slipped his cold hands on my ass to cool it. I moaned when I realised that at the same time, he pulled my cheeks apart so Heath could enter me. And he did. My arms automatically wrapped around Master's neck when Heath started to move. I felt a pair of hot hands on my breasts.

"Harder", Master ordered and Heath obeyed. I moaned from the pleasure. His thrusts reached that sweet spot deep inside and I wished he would keep going forever. "Do you like this?"

He seemed hungry of my reactions, he wanted to know how I felt.

"Yes Master..."

I panted, my hold tight around him. I hissed when his hands squeezed my bums. The pain melted into pleasure.

"Talk to me", he ordered and I whimpered as inappropriate thoughts flooded my mind. I buried my face in his neck. He spanked me and I cried out. "Talk."

"I... I feel like... I'm gonna..."

"Don't you dare", Heath hissed behind me and he pinched my nipples hard.

"Ahhh! Nooo!" I whipped my head back.

"Talk!"

"Master, please!" I cried again, desperate to climax. "Please let me cum..."

"Is that what you want?" He asked. A hand found my clit. I barely could tell who touched me where. Was that my hand? Or Master's? Or Heath's?... "You naughty girl. Tell me."

"Yes...! I'm a dirty... little..." I forced my legs to open more and Heath's movements became even harder. He pounded my pussy violently and I absolutely loved it. "Slut... and I want... I need... to cum..."

"What did you say?"

A cold hand grabbed my jaw and I opened my eyes. He stared back at me, holding me still as I bounced back and forth. I blushed deeply.

"I'm a dirty little slut and I want to cum, please let me cum... please..."

"You will be punished for that word", he promised me and pleasure flooded my mind. _Yes! Yes! I want to be punished, use me as you see fit!_ I knew I lost it. There was no way to escape it anymore. Master smirked darkly at me. "You may cum now."

And I did. I screamed and lost contact with the world. There was nothing but pleasure, pulsing, pulsing deep and hot, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

When I next moved I realised I was in my bed. I felt Master's presence as I searched for him, and he got a hold of my hands to show me he was there. Someone, and I realised it was Heath, gently massaged the soothing cream in my beaten bottom. I was still naked.

"Sleep", Master told me, even though I couldn't open my eyes, so he was watching my thoughts again. "You already have a few spankings for tomorrow." My heart sunk. Heath chuckled behind me. "And you also will resume taking your medication."

I sniffed and snuggled to him when Heath turned off the light. A duvet gently was wrapped around me — and also a cold and a hot arm. I’ve never felt so loved and cared for before.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I get myself into?

Someone's been running his fingers in my hair. I snuggled more to my pillow — only to realise my pillow was breathing, and it was rather hot.

"Are you awake?" Heath grumbled beneath me and I smiled.

"Yes", I turned my head and snuggled to his neck. "Good morning."

I felt _fantastic_. After what happened yesterday, I felt perfect and whole. Heath ran his fingers in my hair again.

"Good morning. He's downstairs, working", he enlightened me without even me asking.

My stomach clenched with anticipazion and my throat tightened. I swallowed — I was so nervous my hands went numb. Should I ask? Shouldn't I?

"I, uh... there's... there's something I'd... ask..."

"Yes?"

"...I don't know", I whispered and he chuckled.

"I suspect what do you want." I gulped. Did I want it really? He gently nudged my shoulder. "Get up, now."

Where, oh, where did he learn how to use such a commanding tone? My blisters healed over the night and as I got up I touched my butt — it didn't hurt at all. I blushed when I realised I still was naked. When I turned to look at him, he was already pushing himself to the edge of the bed. He had a grey shirt and black boxers on and _damn_ , his muscles... I already imagined myself there, across his knees, and I bit my lip.

"Come over my knees", he demanded and I did as I was told. His left arm wrapped around my slender form and he grabbed the right side of my waist tight. As I held onto my pillow, he gently rubbed my bare bottom. "You're so beautiful. He said you like to be in this position. I didn't believe it, first." Heath chuckled and I bit down on my pillow. "So just for the record, is it really true?"

"Yes", I whined, face burning like the surface of the sun.

"Why?"

"Because I like to be controlled... I like to be forced... to submit..." I swallowed nervously. "And when we're done, I feel so alive and free after... I feel... clean, again."

"Hmm." He gently ran his nails up and down on my bottom cheeks. I shivered. "I never thought you'd be a submissive type."

"I'm not like that all the time, but sometimes, it feels good", I admitted.

"Alright then", he settled a hot hand on my right cheek. I knew it was the end of the talking time, which only meant my bottom would be on fire shortly. "Ask for it, Dalia, and we'll begin."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was embarrassed to ask for such a thing — but it was also good I had the opportunity to do it. Not like yesterday.

"Please spank me long and hard, Heath", I whimpered in the pillow obediently and when he talked, I heard he was smiling.

"Good girl."

I was right. A moment after he started to spank me and it wasn't a light warm up. His slaps against my bums were hard and swift and I 'ouch'ed in the pillow all too soon. I knew I shouldn't put my hand back, so I got a firm hold on my pillow instead and started to kick around with my legs.

The spanks just kept coming. When I realised his hand wouldn't get tired and he wouldn't stop just because I started to whine, I came close to the edge.

"Please, please stop, Heath, it hurts..."

"Of course it hurts", he didn't slow down and didn't stop as he lectured me. "It's a spanking, Dalia."

"Auch!"

"Punishment."

"Waaah!"

"All punishments hurt..."

"Aah!"

"...and you know that."

"Nooo!"

"And you agreed to it."

I stopped whining. I sobbed in my pillow as he continued both the spanking and the talking.

"You succumbed yourself to it. You presented yourself for it. You even asked for it. So stay quiet and take it like a grown up woman."

The spanks became even harder. Tears stung my eyes and my pillow absorbed them. My butt was a ball of fire and I was kicking furiously to try and ease it, to no avail. Why did I crave this?! Was I completely stupid? Then it suddenly stopped. Heath gently stroked my chastised bums.

"Let's put you in the corner, now. Stand up." I held onto my pillow, still, then slowly let it go, then got up to my feet. Our eyes met when my hands slipped towards my backside. "Don't touch it", he warned me, "or you'll be right back on my knees immediately." I quickly brought my hands forward to cover myself instead. He smiled as he got up as well. Then he grabbed my left ear and brought me in the closest corner. "Stay here. And don't move. Put your hands on the top of your head."

I did as I was told and he left me. I didn't hear any doors being opened or closed and I couldn't hear his steps, but I didn't dare to even peek out from my corner. I chewed on my lower lip as I paid attention to my burning bottom, realising I felt better than before it just like I confessed to Heath earlier. When my arms started to hurt, I heard his voice.

"Was this enough, what do you think?"

His question caught me off guard. I blinked with furrowed brows at the corner. I knew he couldn't read my mind like Master, but still, speaking out loud like this was a bit embarrassing. What would he think of me if I... the pain subsided and I realised I wanted more. What?? But why? I sighed.

"No", I mumbled as quietly as I could, but he still heard.

"Then come back here and get back over my knees."

 ** _Oh no!_** Was I completely nuts?! I turned and looked at him and froze where I was, because he had my hairbrush in his hand. I bit my lip hard as I realised my mistake. But... I felt even more aroused when I knew I'd be back on his knees.

"Heath, please, not the brush..." I started to beg but when he raised a hand, I suddenly cut off.

"Over my knees. Now."

Nervously, I walked right up to my doom, then slowly lied back down, like before.

"Please, please not so hard..."

"Fifteen minutes, and your beatiful little bottom already lost some of its colour. Do you know what that means?"

"Please not the...!" I whined as I held onto my pillow.

"Yes, it WILL be! You didn't listen to me, you didn't think, and I'll have to make sure if anything bad happens in the future, you THINK before you act."

Well, funny. I wasn't sure I was thinking right now. As Heath gently tapped my right cheek with the cold and smooth wooden surface of my hairbrush, I softly clawed at the pillow as I prepared myself. Then he begun. And each swat stung more than a thousand bees. I clawed at the pillow more and squealed as the hairbrush bit into my flesh. It was almost too hard for me. But just almost. As much as it hurt, I waited for the next with almost way too much excitement. I wished he'd continue it for a really long time. Though, my right hand flew back to protect myself, which he grabbed and pinned to my back quickly.

"We were almost done, Dalia. I wanted to give you only 25 if you endured it without reaching back. But since you did... and there was only five left... I'll double them."

**_Oh yes!_ **

"Nooo! Pleaaase! It huuurts!"

"I'll double them. And I'll spank you even harder! So keep still and take it!"

As he talked, he stroked my aching butt with the hairbrush, then he lifted it up.

"Aah noooo! Pleaaase! I'll be good! I promise, Heath, I'll— **_AAH!_** "

He kept his promise. The last ten was the worst. I tried to count, but I couldn't. I lost myself in the pain. When it stopped, I didn't even feel anything but my throbbing bottom. I was only my throbbing bottom. I suddenly relaxed in his hold and continued sniffing in my pillow.

"It's over. You took it very well." He gently let go of my hand. "You can get up if you want."

I did. But I stopped halfway to kiss him. He moaned in my lips, surprised. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him.

"You're hard", I whispered in his lips as he held me close.

"These... sessions make me horny. And your bouncing, red bottom is sexy, I told you. I like spanking you."

I bit on his lower lip and started to remove his shirt. He let me. Then I fidgeted with his boxer.

"Are you sure?" He moaned under me. "Don't you need more comforting or something, a wet towel on yo..."

"Just fuck me!"

I desperately shoved him back on my bed and he laughed. I giggled, too, and managed to finally free his cock. I immediately pushed myself up, then lowered my hips and moaned as he filled me.

"Ahh yes!" I breathed as my hand found my clit. It was already bigger than usual, our session as he called it made me horny too. I started to ride him, I watched him and I stroked my sweet spot. "Ahn, Heath!"

"You're so perfect", he whipped his head back against my bed and slipped his hands on my waist to help me move. "Oh God, you're... beautiful..."

It didn't take me long to reach my orgasm, and he followed me shortly after. I collapsed on him and he stroked my hair just like before. I smiled as our breathing settled back to their normal rythm.

"Let's have a shower", I offered.

"Okay."

We did. We washed each other's backs and I giggled when I put some foam on the tip of his nose. I felt much lighter now. As we dried ourselves though, he looked at me in a way which made me uneasy.

"What is it?" I mumbled and he smirked. Evil. "What??"

"He's downstairs, you know." His answer, for some reason, made me even more uneasy. The throbbing in my bottom intensified. "And he wants to give you a good morning paddling as well." The blood left my face and my hands started to shake. Heath leaned closer and kissed me gently. "It'll be alright, dear. Just a few swats with the paddle. You've endured worse, hmm?"

I was hesitating to admit that. By now, I've had an orgasm and knowing about an upcoming punishment only felt threatening. No arousal, this time. Most of the hormones left my system. My hands still shook when we walked down. And of course, Master truly was waiting for us with the paddle already in his hand as he stood next to the couch.

"Good morning, sir", I offered, already afraid.

"Good morning", he smiled at me. "Let's get to it, shall we? Bare your bottom and lie on the armrest."

"Master, can't we—"

"Silence! Do as you're told!"

I felt my stomach twisted with fear as I slowly walked next to him. I swallowed as I pushed my clothes down to my knees and bent over just as he said.

"Heath, hold her hands", he ordered, and Heath sat in front of me then got a hold of my wrists.

I felt Master move behind me and I braced myself, but it was only his cold fingers gently brushing against my legs, not the paddle. I felt something around my ankles, pulling both of them apart and towards the couch. When I realised I was already trapped, I looked up at Heath in horror. My hands were secured, my legs were tied. This was the moment I felt the paddle on my right cheek.

"Heath did a great job here", Master mused, "looks like a good warm up to me. Now, I am going to blister your bottom again."

"No, please! No!"

I tried to get free from Heath's grip, but he held me too tightly. I blushed as I looked back at Master. I was so exposed and... and I felt I started to feel aroused again.

"No?" Master echoed quietly. "Let's try something. When I ask for a colour, you can say green, yellow or red. Green means everything is alright and I can carry on. Yellow means something is wrong and I need to change something. Red means I have to stop. What do you think?"

I lowered my head and hid it in the couch so I could hide from at least Heath's expression.

"Alright", I whispered.

"Can I begin?"

I wondered for a moment... then I mumbled yes.

Without any further comments, he raised the paddle. He set up a terrible rythm for the horrific swats, the thick, heavy paddle only hitting one cheek at once. I was right. Receiving a beating after an orgasm was a thousand times worse. I howled and cried and begged. Heath tried to soothe me, to support me, and I appreciated it — but I didn't really hear.

There was a short pause.

"Colour?" Master asked and I was so confused for a moment.

It DID hurt a lot. But... I still hesitated. I could say red and it'd be over... but...

"Green", I groaned, realising I was crazy.

And Master continued, just as hard as before. I started screaming again and I tried to twist myself off of the armrest. But I couldn't. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I shouted 'red'.

It stopped rather abruptly. Master untied me. Heath stroked my head gently as I sobbed before Master leaned closer to me.

"Let's have another corner time", Master whispered in my ear and I felt embarrassed when once again, I realised he knew about everything which happened to me upstairs where I had my first time in the corner. I got to my feet and he grabbed my arm, leading me to the same corner where I spent some time yesterday. "On your knees, little girl. Think about the choices you've made which led you here."

I knelt down, hissing, then glanced in the corner and continued sobbing quietly. I heard they talked about something, but their hushed tones were way too quiet for my ears.

Spending time in the corner was always dull. I became bored quickly, especially once the pain subsided a little. But I knew better than to peek out from my corner. I felt someone was watching me, but I didn't know who was it. Though, at this point, it could be either Heath or Master, both would spank me again if I moved. So, I stayed.

For a very long time.

"Alright, corner time is over", Master said behind me when my knees started to hurt. I slowly got up to my feet. "Don't pull your clothes up. Come and have breakfast."

I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen, holding my clothes just as much so they wouldn't fall to my ankles. When I walked inside, I noticed three things, and only one made me happy. Good news: there were tons of pancakes on a plate to eat along with maple syrup, nutella and fruits. Anyone who ate could have whatever they wanted. But then... I spotted my meds. And the injection. My lips quivered. Because this wasn't the worst thing.

The worst thing was, that before the table where I usually sat, was a brand new chair. A chair, made of wood. The sitting surface was thick and smooth. I saw, I already **_felt_** it was also hard. No way sitting on it would be a comfortable experience, but to my utter horror, my bottom was blistered now. And Master didn't let me pull my pants back up. No way to soothe the hardness of the wood.

I looked up at Master with new tears in my eyes. All of the hunger I felt before was gone.

"Sit down", he told me, rather softly. When I didn't move, he lifted up something from the counter. When I saw it, I rushed to the brand new chair and sat — crying from how hard it was. For a few moments, it felt cool against me, but it quickly subsided and melted into pain. But still, rather the chair than another dose with the wooden spoon which was in Master's hand. "Put your legs up on the table's rail down there", he ordered and I sniffed as I did.

I couldn't lift any of my weight like this from the chair. So all of it would press me down even harder on the smooth surface.

My weight was concentrated on my blistered bottom.

Heath sat next to me, Master on my other side. I was still sniffing when they started to put food in MY plate, first. Four pancakes from both of them, before they filled their own plates. Once again, I started to feel like I was nothing but a throbbing bottom. It hurt so much to sit!

"Eat, Dalia. You missed dinner yesterday, you must be starving." Master gently stroked my hand as he reached for the usual pills for me to take those before breakfast.

I nodded, and took the selected meds. I hated the taste as I swallowed them, one by one.

"Good girl", Master kissed my cheek. "Now eat your pancakes."

I nodded and I put some maple syrup on them before I lifted my fork and started to cut off small pieces for myself. It tasted amazing and I forgot about my pains for a while.

"I was thinking about visiting Ikea", Heath commented.

"Good idea", Master replied. I stayed silent as I ate. "Maybe we can find a nice little stool to sit on for Dalia in the corner."

**_Oh no. They're planning to... they'll..._ **

"Ah yes. They're good with wood. Maybe we could visit now?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't", nodded Master. "Right after breakfast?"

"Sure. What do you say, Dalia?"

I swallowed nervously. Ikea. Designed in a way that customers **_must_** walk through it all. Even lying in a bed hurt now but walking? I quickly stuffed my mouth to avoid talking, but I knew I wouldn't fool Master.

"Alright", I mumbled, "why not."

"Good." Master declared my doom. "Then we'll go after breakfast."

In the next few minutes, we ate in silence. Then I started to tear up again when I remembered my injection. I refused to even look at it.

"Dalia", Master warned when he picked it up and I turned to hide in Heath's shoulder instead. "If you're not letting me give it in your arm, I can give it in your sore bum, you know."

I immediately turned back, crying. Injection in there, right now? No thanks. I pushed my arm to him but I didn't look. Heath rubbed my back and soothed me until it was over.

"Next time if you're not giving your arm without being fussy about it, I'll hold you over my knee and you'll get it where he said", Heath whispered in my ear.

"Nooo", I whimpered.

"Yes." He grumbled, stern. "Now go upstairs and put that nice dress on which I put on your bed for you."

I looked at Master and he nodded with a smirk.

What did I get myself into?

As I walked up the stairs, I tried to dry my tears off of my face. When I reached my room and checked the bed, I nearly gasped. There was a beautiful, crimson coloured dress; strapless, knee-long, decorated with small, red beads in the shape of flowers. It actually looked like the girly version of the dress I had on at the Halloween party. And on the dress, a note.

_No underwear!_

I blushed deeply. This made me feel so naughty at first. Then I was delighted. I was happy I wouldn't need to put on panties. It'd probably hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be worse.  
> And, Reader, it'd be a good idea if you turned right now and ran away.  
> As far as you can. <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd never find you repulsive."

I put on the dress and it looked perfect on me. I was actually smiling when I walked back down where they were waiting for me. They both complimented on how beautiful I was, which was a balm to my soul after all that happened earlier. We went to Master's car together. Heath and Master sat up front and I was grimacing all over when I had to sit down again.

The trip was quick. And I was, again, right. Before we got out Master told me to walk with Heath like we were a couple, so we wouldn't look suspicious. And I wrapped my arm around Heath's, who looked very happy about that.

Then we visited the bedroom area first.

Where Heath made me sit down on each and every one of the beds. To "try" them.

"Smile, dear", he whispered in my ear, "I'm already planning to spank you as soon as possible. Don't make it worse for yourself."

I desperately tried to cover up how uncomfortable I felt but... but I also started to feel aroused again at his promise. I got excited. I imagined he'd put me over his knees right there... that he'd spank me in front of complete strangers, women and men. Then he'd bring me to Master, who'd spank me even harder as I cry and howl. Then — they'd make me stand in one of the corners of a set up bedroom, with my bottom for all to see.

Or, just what if, I was, for some reason... naughty... and Heath would march me in the car and spanked me hard? Oh damn, I’d love it.

 ** _What was I thinking?_** My face became scarlet in moments and I felt I started to get wet.

Then my eyes met with Master's.

And the smirk which spread on his face nearly stopped my heart. I knew he heard every naughty thought I've had.

We walked to the dining area next. Here were the chairs and stools and all sorts of different furniture made for sitting. Heath walked with me to one of the counters and looked at the wooden high stool next to it.

"Sit down", he gently ordered, but he still ordered as he kissed my cheek and I did. My lips curled down. It was so uncomfortable. He glanced at Master. "What do you think?"

"No", Master shortly declined.

I swallowed. Heath made me try four different stools before they decided Master'd custom make one. Then we reached the bathroom area.

"Hmm, I was thinking about these", Master mused as he walked to where the different kinds of showers were.

I felt Heath pulled my hand, so I followed him. It seemed to me that the bathroom area was the least uncomfortable for me. I absentmindedly watched people as they browsed when I felt Heath stopped.

When I looked at his other hand, he was already grabbing and pulling something off of its hook. As I looked at it, my heart immediately sunk and my stomach tightened up at an alarming rate. Heath held a huge bath brush in his hand. People around us checked out the quality of the bristles — you wouldn't want to buy something which falls apart at any moment, would you? — but Heath was checking something else.

The head's back.

Then he checked how thick it was.

Honestly, it was way too thick!

When he glanced at my face as I stared at the bath brush in utter horror, I slowly looked back at him. And I immediately knew what he was thinking of. He wouldn't use this to wash my back with it. This would be used to redden and bruise my little bums. The head of this thing would entirely cover a cheek of mine.

"Heath", I tried, quietly, "please...?"

"We're buying two of that", I heard Master's voice behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't dare to look back at him as I knew he was watching my thoughts again. I'd only see a smug smirk. "And we can try them out today."

"Good, I was just about to ask if you needed one, too. Dalia, bring another."

I slowly got hold of another, thinking how smooth and surprisingly heavy it was.

"Please, don't", I tried to beg off again, but he silenced me.

"Quiet! It's just a bath brush."

"But..."

"That's it", Master interrupted me, "we're going home. We don't need anything else at the moment."

So, we went straight to pay. In the line, Master whispered something to Heath who laughed. I wanted to know what were they planning. Heath held my hand gently when we walked out, but as we approached Master's car his hand held me much tighter. So I wouldn't escape. And I knew why. He opened the door at the back, on the right side for me and I gingerly sat in with butterflies in my stomach. Then he walked to the other door and sat in, too, scooting over next to me. I still had the second bath brush in my hand. I remembered what I thought earlier and now that I was in for it probably again, my burning, throbbing butt started to tingle.

"Please, don't spank me", I begged, but in truth, I wanted it. I was afraid of the pain again, but I still wanted it. I wanted to lie on his lap and I wished he'd just do it. Was I addicted to pain? I was so confused. "I'm very sore, Heath, please..."

He glanced at Master who nodded. I could beg my way to Heath but Master heard my thoughts I couldn’t hide from him, and I couldn’t fool him at all. Heath looked back at me with a serious look on his face.

"Over my knees, Dalia, and don't make me repeat myself."

I chewed on my lip as I got in the usual position. I didn't have to be afraid as Master started to drive — the glasses wouldn't let anyone see what was happening and the sound proofing was perfect, as well. When Heath lifted my skirt up I whined. So this is why I wasn't allowed to put on knickers. They already planned to tan my hide while we were out. Heath's hand gently stroked my bums and I moaned from the pleasure — and the pain. The dangerous mixture.

"You're bruising up so nicely. Beautiful." His fingers reached between my legs and I jerked slightly. "Give me the brush."

I handed it back to him and grabbed the seat under me. His right hand teased me just a little more before it was removed, then the bath brush started to hit my bums. The swats weren't hard, but they still got my attention. It didn't hurt as much but I still whined at each smack. Heath exactly knew how hard he could hit to make me writhe but not to add to the already existing bruises. And I just **_loved it_**.

Fortunately, we arrived home soon. Heath let me get up and climb out of the car, where Master was waiting for me. I nervously looked down. He gently slipped an arm on my back and then he swept me off of my feet. I let out a surprised yelp, but then I smiled and snuggled to him.

I didn't have to say anything. He knew. I loved all the attention I got from both of them and they seemingly enjoyed to take care of me like this. Master kissed my temple as we reached my room. He gently put me down on my side. Then he reached for the usual cream which he applied after he removed my dress. I moaned when he ever so gently massaged it in my skin. When he next looked at me, his blue eyes stared in mine, his intense gaze made me shiver. His cold fingers slipped something even colder around my neck. I heard a click at the back of my head. I gasped. It held my neck tight, but it was only an inch thick when I touched it. I thought I wanted to see it, so Master handed me a small mirror from the nightstand’s drawer with which I could look at it. The collar seemed to be made of stainless steel, and it had beautiful celtic-style carvings all across its surface. I recognised a wolf and a small bat figure. There was a small ring in the middle, attached to the collar, the bat was on the right side to it, the wolf on the left. I smiled as I touched it and stroked the wolf and the bat.

I knew whom did both carvings signify.

I felt so proud and I loved how it looked like. I gave him back the mirror and lied back down on the pillow.

"Master", I whispered.

"Yes?" His amused voice asked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He finished, then covered me with my duvet. I curled up and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I blushed. "I'll send him to wake you up when lunch is ready. You're not allowed to use your phone or your laptop, are we clear?"

"Yes, Master", I sniffed.

I wondered if he was still angry with me. I hoped not. At this, he smiled and gently kissed me. His icy tongue felt amazing against mine.

"I'm working on letting my hard feelings go", he said as he stroked my face after he pulled away. "Now sleep."

I watched him get up and leave. I sighed and buried half of my face in the pillow. I fell asleep quickly.

 

I woke up, because a rather hot hand was stroking my back and my head. I let out a quiet whine.

"Awake?" Heath asked and I snuggled to him. He gently kissed the top of my head. "Slept well?"

I nervously swallowed. I was afraid Master ordered him to spank me again. Heath must've felt my fears and discomfort, because he ran his fingers in my hair.

"Don't worry", he grumbled beneath me. "No punishments now."

I slowly eased up and started to enjoy how he played with my hair. I moved my head and snuggled to his neck. My collar felt warm against my skin. Heath hummed.

"Why are you so hot?" I mumbled, "I don't remember your hand was this warm."

"It must be a werewolf thing", he mumbled. "I never feel cold since I've been scratched." This time, I hummed. His hand stopped stroking me. "Don't you think that I'm... I don't know, repulsive?"

I pushed myself up to look at him. As he was lying there, his expression gave away now that he looked slightly afraid of my answer. His eyes, though, seemed sad. Especially when he noticed the carvings on my collar which he gently stroked. I lifted my other hand which was across his chest until now, and ran it in his hair. It felt smoother than before and at this, deep, low hum rumbled in his chest, giving away he enjoyed my touch. His anxious expression smoothed out a little.

"I'd never find you repulsive", I promised.

"But... I'm a monster now. There's a part of me which wants to..."

I gently put a finger on his lips. He cut off abruptly.

"I'd **_never_** find you repulsive", I repeated calmly.

The sadness in his eyes shifted and softness took its place. I saw he was thinking about something and soon, he spoke his concerns.

"After all I've done?"

I laughed quietly.

"What you've done only makes me want you more."

"Why?"

I knew he'd ask why. But I didn't know how to respond to it. I put my head back on his chest and sighed.

"I guess I'm a masochist." At this, he laughed quietly. And he couldn't stop. "It's not funny. It's tragical, actually."

"Tragical?" He mused, still giggling.

"Yes", I rolled my eyes. "Because it hurts. I feel exposed, humiliated and naughty. And neither of you go easy on me. But still..." I snuggled to his neck again. "I still daydream about being spanked over and over again. And I kind of like the pain. So I think, yes, I'm a masochist."

Heath stayed silent for a while and once again, he played with my hair.

"Do you think he's fine with us?"

"Fine? He encouraged both of us to do a lot of naughty stuff, what do you think?"

"Why, though?"

I stayed silent for a while. In truth, I didn't know. I wasn't entirely sure.

"I guess he wants to know I'm happy."

"Hmm..."

He half turned and slipped his right hand under my chin. His warmth and gentle touches made me feel so safe. I looked up at him.

"And are you happy?"

As a reply, I softly kissed him.

"This isn't an answer", he grumbled on my lips.

"I am happy. You both make me happy. There's no girl on Earth whose needs are so cared for."

Heath hummed and kissed me as a reply. Something bugged me, though. I pulled away, this time.

"And are you happy?"

He looked in my eyes. I ran my fingers in his hair. I loved to do this, and how he leaned into my touch told me he did, too.

"I wanted to be with you since I first saw you, so yes. I am happy now."

"Especially since you can put me over your knees, right?"

He chuckled and I giggled too.

"I'll be honest, if you weren't into it in the first place, I probably would've let you go."

"Is it this important to you?"

"Yes."

"Why, how come?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess it started when I was a teenager. I saw one of my cousins getting it."

"They forced you to watch?"

"No..." I saw he felt slightly uncomfortable. "I sneaked to the door without them knowing."

"So naughty", I laughed and I noticed he blushed a little.

"Yeah. But I couldn't help it. She was so adorable as she flailed and kicked around, though nothing could stop her dad to set her butt on fire. She's had an attitude for three days straight and she's been told to cut it or else... but she really wanted me to think she was a cool girl. I agreed with her parents that she wasn't cool at all, she was annoying. So I kind of felt justice was served."

"So is this how you feel about me?” I whispered. “Do you think I’m adorable when I’m flailing and kicking around?”

“No”, he replied quietly and I felt slightly hurt. “You’re even more adorable than her.”

The feeling was gone and I blushed deeply.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I see”, he chuckled as he raised a hand and gently stroked my face. I closed my eyes and leaned to his touch. “Dalia…” He mumbled, and his voice trailed off. I looked at him, and he seemed nervous for a moment. “You know… I really… you’re very important to me. Do you know?”

I snuggled closer to him and kissed his lips. He gently kissed back.

“I know”, I whispered on his lips. “And do you know…?”

I grinned, naughty, as my hand slipped down on his chest, to the front of his pants. He gasped under me as I started to stroke him.

“Oh no”, he mumbled and I laughed quietly.

“Oh yes.”

I slipped down on him, all the while keeping eyecontact, freed him of his pants and got to work. With my mouth. I felt his muscles tensed up under me rather soon and he reached down with one of his hands to rest it on my head. I increased the pace and he could only moan as his fingers gripped my hair tightly. I knew he was close, so I just continued and when he came, I swallowed without thinking.

He needed a few minutes to gather himself and when he did, his fingers let my hair go and he tiredly chuckled when I looked at him.

"Gosh you're amazing", he sighed as he pulled my hand to go back to him. When I did, he gently kissed my cheek. I smiled. When he pulled away to look at me, he seemed so happy. "We're a bit twisted, aren't we?"

"Just a bit?" I laughed and I shrugged as I got up and started to dress up.

"What's up with those meds, though? Why do you need them?"

I froze. _Master didn't tell him._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then do the right thing and let me go… when the time comes."
> 
> (I was overwhelmed how this story turned out, so I changed a lot of things. I know where I want to go with it, but it'll be like before Heath from now on. Sorry for not being entirely reasonable, but then again, this is just a fanfic and I can do what I want. ;D)

**Chapter 23.**

 

He must've been confused about it. Heath noticed my hesitation and he furrowed his brows.

"Dalia, what's the matter?"

 _Oh no. Should I tell him or not? He'll know then that I am dying..._ I swallowed nervously. Heath slipped a gentle hand on my back.

"Tell me only if you want to", he said quietly and I appreciated this. I really did. Then I snuggled to his chest and I shook as I tried to keep myself together. He held me close and rubbed my back. "Ssh, it's alright. You don't want to tell, it's okay..."

"No, it's... it's fine", I mumbled and sighed. I fidgeted with his shirt. I hesitated for a moment. "I'm just... I'm dying, Heath."

I felt he froze, this time. He needed a few moments to absorb what I just said. He ran his fingers in my hair.

"Why?"

His quiet question made me nervous, though he merely was curious, I knew. I moved my head and snuggled to his neck.

"I have cancer. In my lungs. Master is trying to keep me alive with the meds for as long as possible."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heath asked and I couldn't miss how hurt he was because of the fact I didn't say anything about it.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to... I feel fine since I'm back, you know? And... and I didn't really have the time... and... what we're doing is some sort of therapy, so..."

Heath grumbled and gently scratched my scalp. I let out a quiet purr at it and he held me tighter.

"How are you feeling about it?"

"I was very shocked, but I got used to it. I don't really get time to meditate on these things, really."

Heath hummed and I smiled as I kept snuggling to him.

"I don't want to lose you."

His quiet voice tore my heart to pieces. There were so many emotions I wasn't used to; Master so carefully hid everything from me, mainly to spare me from the pain. But Heath **_didn't even try._** I didn't know how to respond. The desperate helplessness Heath made me hear in his voice broke me. I bit my lower lip as tears flooded my eyes.

"I know", I replied quietly. "And I'll do my best so you wouldn't. I promise."

"But even if... I mean if he _must_ , he'll turn you, right?"

My throat tightened. How should I response to this? Should I lie now? Or tell the truth? What if he gets upset at Master? I decided I'd spare Heath the pain…

"Of course."

"Good."

Lying was so easy. And he believed it, without hesitation. Though, at his reply, I blinked, surprised.

"Good?"

"Yepp."

"How come?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll be a bloodsucker. Wouldn't it bother you?"

Heath quietly chuckled.

"I'd never find you repulsive", he replied softly.

I smiled and I knew that he did, too.

„Even though we’d be enemies, huh?” I smiled in his chest.

„Enemies?”

„According to my books, the legends and the popular movies, vampires and werewolves hate each other.”

„Hmm, you’re right, strange. I don’t really care about vampires. They don’t bother me.”

I hummed. And we left the room with that.

 

The next day, Heath had to move in with the specialists Master paid to research his condition. Meanwhile, I've tried everything in my power to hide the new, bloody handkerchiefs. It was very hard, given the fact Master was still around. When he found the first handful, I was in the bathroom upstairs and gave in to the heavy coughs. When he opened the door, I was sitting on the closed toilet and tried to catch my breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly as he examined the handkerchiefs.

"I'm tired. Sleepy." I rubbed my right cheek. "I could sleep all day."

Master threw the handkerchiefs back in the bin. He stepped closer to me and crouched after he pulled his grey trousers up a bit. He gently caged my head with his cold hands and examined my face from close.

"We need to visit the doctors again", he said softly.

"Oh no", I sighed as I examined his face in turn. I was watching his cold orbs which never left mine and I wondered... "Master."

"Yes?"

I closed my eyes a little.

"Why have you been so... distant?"

"Distant?"

I looked at him as he let my cheeks go. I realised I was missing his touch, I was missing the way he cared about me.

"Why do you let him live here, with us?"

"Dalia..." He hesitated. Then furrowed his brows. "I am... unsure."

"You didn't want me to even meet him before. What changed?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes. Then he got to his feet and sat on the side of the tub, in front of me.

"There's something you must know about me." He said quietly. "I tried to deny it, but... I'm addicted to your happiness." He avoided my glances by staring at his hands. "I tolerate him... even encourage him... because I have to feel that you're happy."

I blinked rapidly and leaned back with a tired smile.

"I was happy with you before you made him live with us."

Our eyes met again.

"You love him. I have no other choice."

I tilted my head slightly. The words he used sounded desperate. I wondered again, on and on. What should I do? I've been waiting for him for years and now I'm wasting our short time together and he just... he lets me. I felt so confused.

"I need to know how are you feeling about it", I mumbled then.

"Why?"

"Because your feelings matter to me the most."

"I told you. I have no other choice."

"You do."

He stared.

"Would you send him away if I asked?"

"Of course."

"Then send him away."

I started to cough a little again, but it wasn't as bad as before. He watched me - and probably heard much more from my system than I felt. The pain slowly subsided.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You're dying. I wanted to make sure you're happy, at all costs."

"Even if you're suffering from it?"

"At all costs."

I sighed. I was a fool; and he was a fool as well.

"You should've told me. I can't read your mind."

"Why, what I feel is important?"

I was slightly shocked.

"Mycroft", I said softly, "you're more important to me than anyone else and please forgive me for being so blind and stupid."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then he broke out in a smile and shook his head. Then he got up and left the bathroom.

 

I've had excruciating chest pain in the upcoming few days. Master brought me to various specialists who ran a handful of tests on me. The results needed some time to produce.

We've had a long discussion with Heath concerning our thoughts and feelings. To my surprise, he agreed to move to a seperate apartment in the city Master offered him and accepted my choices. Strangely, he used the same _"I have no other choice"_ phrase which Master told me. The collar was gone.

I wondered what was the reason and even if I thought of anything, it wasn't at all which was the truth.

In the meantime, I've tried to occupy myself with the preparations of a Christmas party Master wanted to host. I worked on it with him, together; from the decorations to the food and beverages, we went into every little detail.

I loved the amount of time he suddenly spent with me and he seemed to be fine with it as well. But it was hard for me because I couldn't read him at all. He hid everything he felt, from me. And he didn't want to open up no matter how I asked. I tried my best to ease into this new situation; I tried to make peace with the fact that he didn’t care if I was worried for him, he only cared about me.

And it made me wonder yet again. If I was the Red Queen of legend, who, I knew, was the wife of the Devil, who created vampires just to make her feel better – if any of this was true, what if it applied to us as well? What if Master… was much more than I believed?

These thoughts of mine amused him for some reason. I heard him chuckle underneath me as I lied on his chest and watched him write his messages at the speed of light, but I sensed he laughed at the thoughts I’ve had.

“What’s so funny?” I pouted.

“I’m not the Devil”, he mumbled. “I’d know if I was.”

“How would you know?”

“According to my research, the one who possesses His powers has special abilities and skills. I do not have those.”

“But you’re reading my mind.”

“Yes… but a part of Him in anyone would make a vampire do much more than just mind reading.”

I pushed myself up and looked at him in the eye. He immediately put his phone on the bed next to himself and looked back in my eyes.

“Do you believe I’m really the Red Queen?”

I saw he hesitated, he wasn’t sure how much he could tell me without saying way too much. Master hummed.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re irresistible to everyone.” I laughed, bitterly. “No, listen to me. It’s just one thing your blood smells amazing, but I’ve paid attention to everyone near you during Halloween. You’ve been watched and protected. Carefully. When you thought Lira, Armitage and Fritz were guarding you, you were right. You’ve also been bonding the vampires even as a human.”

“Bonding them? How do you know?”

“According to Hux’s reports, the night gathers in London.” He slightly narrowed his eyes. “I’m not overly fond of this fact. There starts to be too many of them. The rumours are spreading and they’re all waiting for you to turn and lead them.”

With a heavy sigh, I put my head back on his chest. One single heartbeat, then silence, except his quiet breathing.

“But you won’t turn me”, I whispered. He moved the duvet to cover me more. He didn’t reply. “You’ll watch me become as thin as a paper, you’ll watch me suffer and die.”

Master was silent for a few moments.

“If I don’t do that… if I turn you, Dalia, it could mean the end of the world.”

“And do you care more about the world than me?”

“Your words are hurting me.”

I closed my eyes. If my words hurt him, then it’s going to shatter me, but I had to know. I needed to know why.

“Answer me.”

He swallowed under me.

“Yes.” He whispered. “If you unite the vampires and lead them against humanity, I’ll have to destroy you.” Master went silent. My hands went numb. “Losing you is a horrible thought to me. If I have to end your life with my own hands, that… that’s a thousand times worse. And what if you’re not letting me? What if… you order me to join you? If you’re truly the Red Queen, you could order me to do that. And I’ll be forced to obey.”

“I’d never order you to do anything”, I whispered back.

“You can’t predict that. Blood changes people. I know, believe me.” He ran his fingers in my hair so gently it sent a shiver down my spine. “I’ve never been more confused about my own self since I’ve discovered you. It’s not a mere coincidence. Our meeting on the bridge and everything in between… your relation to Heath who’s bound to you even more as a werewolf… it’s not in his nature to nod to everything and you persuaded him _so easily_ that this was what you wanted…”

“The Red Queen isn’t only restricted to vampires?”

“That’s an interesting question. In my opinion, no.”

“So I could unite werewolves and vampires?”

“Possibly.”

I started to play with a button on his waistcoat.

“I wouldn’t lead an army against humanity”, I mumbled quietly.

“Not now. But you can’t imagine how would it feel to be in power. You can’t know yet how the blood would change you.”

“You’d be there with me to guide me.”

He chuckled. Darkly.

“And there would be some who’d say I’m wrong and you’d listen to them, too. You’d have eternal power over vampires and they’d be eager to do anything you order them. I’m… sorry. It doesn’t matter what I want anymore, I must look at the big picture. This is what I’ve been doing in my entire life, even before I was turned. I must put my personal feelings aside. And I have to make the right choice when the time comes.”

I pushed myself up again and looked at him with a smile on my face. He knew what I wanted to do and finally, I saw how painful the thought was to him.

“Then do the right thing and let me go… when the time comes”, I said quietly, and kissed his cold lips.

 

 The tests returned with even worse results than we’d hoped. Master was furious for two hours straight, I didn’t even dare to talk to him until he calmed down. For some reason, my condition didn’t get better. But, after we talked about his plans, I felt fine. I felt this was right. So I didn’t care about my illness anymore.

He told me he’d rather let me die, then so be it. Because I understood his reasons behind his decisions and I agreed to them.

Christmas was on our doorstep and I decided I’d pick out another dress, a strapless one with a corset; but in black, without any fancywork. I really liked how I looked in it. I had to put on make up generously – I was pale and I had dark circles under my eyes, I looked dead tired. I also applied some of it on my arm which had the marks of the needles. But with the make up, I looked completely fine.

Even if I was a lot thinner than at Halloween.

In the past few weeks I made sure not to be fussy about my medication and we abandoned our naughty – and painful – ‘games’ as well. I was too tired for it and I only wanted cuddles, to which he agreed. Even though I slept a lot, he always made sure he was available for me to use him as my personal pillow. And it made me happy.

And when he wasn’t home… I could let my tears out.

Not because I knew I’d die. I accepted that a long time ago. I knew I’d need to leave him, even if I didn’t want to. He’d stay here for who knows how long and I’d be gone. And in the past few weeks I’ve been so drawn to him I couldn’t do anything about my feelings anymore.

“You look amazing”, I told him with a smile when we met in the living room.

His tuxedo again… I wished he’d put it on more often. He looked delicious. And his smile made me happy.

“And you’re irresistible, as always.” He nodded and offered me my coat, which I thanked and let him put it on me. “Let us go.”

The strangest thing was about this party that there weren’t anyone who didn’t notice anything about my condition. Their furrowed brows, curious glances to Master – I wasn’t a mind reader, but I knew they suspected something was wrong. It didn’t matter to me; I could’ve asked anyone here and they’d all turn me in a heartbeat, but I didn’t want to cause pain to him.

More than the necessary, inevitable pain.

It was much more different than the Halloween party we’ve had. He was near me the entire time, his arm always was close to me and he followed me when I walked to the snack table, or to the dancing area. When I started to chuckle in his arms to a slow song, he hummed.

“Vampires at a Christmas party”, I mused.

At this, he chuckled, too.

“So it didn’t occur to you at all how ridiculous it all sounds?”

“I didn’t even think of it.”

We were celebrating the birth of Jesus, in the company of about a hundred vampires, who knew the so-called wife of the Devil was present. My giggle started to slowly get out of hand. Really, it was ridiculous.

At least, Master laughed with me and told the others he just told me a joke.

Was I losing my mind?

As we walked to the snack table again, I spotted someone I knew.

“Sherlock!” My eyebrows ran up on my forehead. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” He asked, his hands behind his back as he scanned the crowd. Master was right behind me. “I’m observing.”

“Good. Tell me what you know.” I told him with a smile as I fetched myself some orange juice.

“The medication isn’t working, Dalia?”

“Not now”, Master hissed.

Sherlock looked at him, and I looked at Sherlock, who cocked a brow.

“When, then? You never visit us. And I’m worried.”

“Worried for who?” Master grumbled.

“For Dalia.”

“You know well what’s up with me”, I sighed as I sipped my juice.

“When will you turn her?”

I nearly dropped my glass.

“Sherlock—”, Master started, but instead, I grabbed Sherlock’s arm and pulled him down to myself so I could whisper in his ear.

“I asked him not to turn me. I don’t want to be a vampire. My fate is to die from this illness and I accept that. Now, no more words of this or we could end up in a delicate situation.”

As I let him go I could see the shock on his face, but I didn’t care, I turned back to the snack table and drank my juice.

Better to mislead Sherlock than to let these vampires know my Master’s plan. Because if most of them were waiting for me to turn… and Master tried to stop them from turning me… life could end for him tonight as he was way too outnumbered and I obviously didn’t want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished watching Gunpowder yesterday by the way. I also had a dream that I went to London and saw Mark Gatiss and David Tennant in a restaurant. XD I went to them to ask them to sign my journal and I swear Mr Gatiss is always a sweetheart in my dreams, I just can not. *flails* >w< I told him how much I love his life's work and he was amazing and that I hope he'll continue Sherlock and he was smiling and saying "definitely!! Will do!" Ah damn I wish I could meet him irl. XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Is it the Holmes crest?”
> 
> (A bit shortie but goodie, I've been planning this since Christmas, yaaas!)

The Christmas ball ended with surprising success. I was glad there was leftover blood – I couldn’t go to the hospital to pick up the new bag of supplies, so we took the leftover to home. Of course, I’ve had my own stock saved in my room, hidden, but Master would only know about that if he read my Last Will.

I hope he’d have plenty of time before he has to do that.

When I woke up on the 25th, I found a nice little box next to my bed on the nightstand. I curiously sat up and opened it, smiling when I found a brand new collar inside of it. I picked it up and examined it. It was made of an inch thick leather. In the middle, there was a stainless steel bat which had a family crest engraved into its chest. I smiled.

“Do you like it?”

I looked up at him, and he was standing in my room’s door. I still smiled.

“Yes.”

He slowly made his way to my bed, sat next to me and held his hand out. I gave him the collar and lifted my hair up so he could slip it around my neck. His cold touch was especially gentle.

“You know”, he said quietly and I felt his cold breath on the back of my neck, “collars really suit you.”

I giggled quietly and shivered a bit. The bat in the middle touched my throat and it was just as cold as his hand.

“Is it the Holmes crest?” I mumbled when I felt he finished locking it at the back of my neck.

Master didn’t reply. His hand slipped down on my back, his fingers travelled around my hips and he scooted closer to me. I still held my hair up when I felt he leaned in close and kissed the leather on the left side of my neck, just below my ear. I shivered again.

“Yes”, he breathed.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip when his hands slipped forward and got a hold of my breasts.

“Wait…” I mumbled.

“Why?”

“My present…” My voice trailed off as he reached under my clothes.

“I’ve got it, Dalia. I already have it on.”

I half turned to look at his tie. And he really did. I laughed a little.

“It looks good on this red tie”, I gently stroked the little bat tie pin.

“It does.” He kissed my cheek. “Both of us are wearing bats, though we both know vampires _do not_ turn into bats.”

“What a shame”, I grunted and he chuckled, “I don’t even want to be a vampire anymore.”

Another quiet chuckle from him as I felt he started to tug at my clothes. I let him.

 

After Christmas, I felt the change in the air of his manor. Darkness swept in the rooms and it was almost suffocating. A day before the new year I found out he’s been trying to find new specialists for me who’d try and keep me alive.

I overheard he found none.

And the rooms seemed to darken with his mood.

“We’ve been so hopeful so far”, I told him once during dinner. He didn’t look at me, he continued to stare in his glass of blood. “Master, please don’t give up now.”

“What else can I do?” He questioned and looked up at me with a dead smile. It never reached his eyes. “Do you think it’s easy for me?”

“No. I’ve never said that.”

“You prepared everything for me when you found out you were dying, so you definitely think this is easy for me.”

“Master—”

“I’ve told you. You can only leave me if you die. _When_ you die. And I’ll truly have no other choice but let you leave me.”

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair.

“But this doesn’t need to happen this way. We can still be happy, if we choose.”

“What do you expect me to do?” His voice became even quieter as he looked back on his special drink. “Do you have any idea what those who’re waiting for you to turn will do to me?”

I hesitated. No, I didn’t have the faintest idea.

“I agreed to your decision”, I reassured him, “and you’ll tell them the truth. They’ll have to believe you.”

Master chuckled, darkly. He still didn’t look up.

“If I let you die, they’ll send me right after you. There’re too many who waited _hundreds of years_ for the Red Queen to return. If I let that opportunity slip and they find out, they’ll have my head.”

His words upset me.

“They can’t do that.”

“They will.” He looked up in my eyes with his ice cold orbs. “And do you know what? I’ll let them.”

If I thought his words upset me a moment ago, I was panicking, now. I inhaled sharply to argue with him – and a strong cough interrupted me. The pain rose in my chest and I grimaced as I leaned forward and reached for my pocket for a handkerchief; but Master was faster than me. He slipped his own red kerchief to my lips and let me cough in there.

I needed a few moments and when he pulled his hand away, I couldn’t see, but I could smell my blood. Master grunted.

“It happens even more frequently. Why didn’t those meds help…”

“You can’t die”, I grabbed his arm. Our eyes met again. “Please. Promise me. Promise me you won’t let them kill you.”

He cocked a brow and half smiled at me as he put his kerchief away.

“When I get there, you’ll be far away”, he gently slipped a hand under my chin.

“And do you think I’d care less what happens to you?” I questioned, sliding my hands on his shoulders to bring him closer to myself.

He let me. He actually let me pull him in close.

“Yes.”

“Then you’re a fool”, I smiled, then kissed him gently.

He moaned in my lips. He tasted like blood – but I didn’t complain as my mouth was full with my own. After a few moments, he pulled away.

“Don’t do that again”, he rested his forehead against mine. “I need a lot of… self control…”

“Yet, you still come back for more”, I whispered before he kissed me, this time.

 

New Year’s Eve came and went and in the upcoming few days I spent the majority of my time with him. As his mood didn’t get any better and he told me he’d search for the werewolf in the town again, I started to feel upset about it. Not just because I knew he’d go after the beast but because I knew Heath would suffer from the full moon as well. He’d turn, for the first time in his life.

I was torn. Master told me everything I wanted to know what he came up with to keep Heath and the city safe from another werewolf wandering the streets – but I just couldn’t rest. There was a huge space, guarded and heavily enforced with stainless steel bars, from which he probably wouldn’t be able to break out. If he did, Master’s men would stun him. As nobody had any idea what would work with a werewolf, they prepared a serum strong enough to put an elephant to sleep. I hoped they wouldn’t need to use that.

Of course, I wasn’t allowed to go outside that night when the full moon approached. A day before Master made sure I promised him at least three times I wouldn’t leave his house. I agreed. On one condition. He’d need to check in every ten minutes. I was so worried for him the first hour was agonisingly slow. But he made sure to keep his promise and he checked in regularly.

Around eleven, the bell rang. When I opened it, there was Sherlock standing on the doorstep.

“Ready to go on some werewolf hunt again?”

“Sorry, can’t do. I promised.”

He arched a brow. High. Then he pulled out something from his coat’s pocket.

“I have John’s gun, with silver bullets no less. Are you sure? I’ll go and try to find it before Mycroft does.”

I closed my eyes. I should call Master, right now. Sherlock was the most irresponsible man on Earth. Master, at least, was a vampire, maybe even somewhat equal to a werewolf, in power. But I just couldn’t let Sherlock go out on his own.

“Why’s John not with you?”

“He doesn’t want to see that creature again. I promised I wouldn’t go after it either.”

“You lied.”

“Obviously. The more people looking for it, the sooner we find it.”

I sighed. And I shook my head.

“He’ll kill me”, I mumbled. “Wait here.”

I went up in my room and changed to something more comfortable. I wasn’t that fast and I had to give it to Sherlock that he was right. The sooner we found it, the sooner Master would be back home and I wouldn’t be afraid that I’d lose him.

I smiled at Sherlock when I came back to him and motioned for Master’s car.

“Let’s take his car”, I offered, “I’m not what I’m used to be.”

“Medication?”

“Isn’t working.”

“Hmm…”

I sat in at the driver’s seat and waited for Sherlock to sit in as well. When he was in and buckled up, I sighed – and pricked him with a needle.

“What— Dalia!”

He grabbed my wrist and checked my hand which still had the injection in.

“I’m sorry”, I said quietly and grabbed his hand. “Shh, it’s alright, Sherlock. You’ll sleep until morning. I can’t have you run after that monster. It’s enough for him to know he’ll lose me, he can’t lose you, too.”

“No… but…”

“Shh, don’t fight it. Sleep.”

I held his hand as he slowly drifted off. I made sure he was comfortable in the seat, then I took John’s gun from him and got out from the car and locked it from outside. I looked up at the moon with a heavy heart. I closed my eyes. Sherlock was right, though. Master needed me. If Master was right about me then it wasn’t a coincidence the werewolf wanted me the last time, too. He must’ve felt my scent and it must’ve made it… hungry.

I walked in Master’s garage and chose another vehicle. I loved this motorbike, but I rarely used it. I put on the helmet and started up the bike, manuvering out of the garage and into the night.

My instincts told me I’d find something in the abandoned warehouse I accidentally saw in Master’s phone one night when he thought I was asleep. So I headed there. And I was undoubtedly right; as this place seemed to be a bit out of the city, it was just appropriate to find it there. Or maybe, Master drew it out of the town.

I got off the bike and put my helmet on it as I got my gun out and walked silently into the warehouse. I was as quiet as I could manage, though I’ve heard a quiet sound nearby. It was the werewolf breathing. Each breath it let out ended in a low growl. My skin crawled. What was I doing here? Why was I here?

Then – suddenly, there was nothing but silence. I walked up the stairs to the first floor and turned to look around and it stood right before me!

I didn’t have time to scream. I held the gun up as the monster approached me, slowly. I gritted my teeth and nearly fired when its hand suddenly shoved me backwards. There was a disgusting sound – as if skin and flesh had been torn apart. I moaned. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was **_my body_** which made this sound. Something must’ve been behind me – a huge metal construction, which had long metal parts sticking out of it.

**_"NO!"_ **

**_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ **

I heard Master's voice both ringing in my ears and my mind simultaneously. The pain didn't come at first; I froze, hand still up with the gun, pointed at the werewolf's chest. Master appeared right between us just like last time when we both faced the monster. I groaned.

_Go away!_

I couldn't talk. That was the moment when the pain flooded my mind. Master moved out of the way but stayed nearby and I started to yank the trigger.

Again. Again. Again. Again.

The werewolf let out a howl then it fell and stopped moving. I couldn't hold the gun, it fell on the ground as well. My shaking left hand slowly lowered and right next to my belly button... it reached a rather long and thick piece of metal.

_What a way to go._

**_You won't die!_ **

Master was in front of me, his hand gently brushed away my shaking fingers to look at the damage. I couldn't utter a noise. I never thought something could be so painful that I'd lose my voice.

"I'll have to break it off. If I pull you down, you'll bleed out before…"

How could his voice be so collected and calm? How did he do this? Our eyes met for a split second and I realised he wasn't collected and calm at all. He reached behind me. I could feel his fingers between me and the panel from which the huge piece of metal was sticking out, but he had no space to break it. So he forced me to move. Towards him. With the metal grinding in my intestines. The horrible scream that left my mouth was hysterical and I weakly tried to push him away.

**_Ohnopleaseno! NO!_ **

This wasn't my thought.

"It'll be alright, I promise, I'll... I'll fix you up."

I barely heard he broke the metal but I screamed at the top of my lungs again when he lifted me up. I was paralysed and nearly fainted.

**_Make it stop make it stop please!_ **

I must've already fainted a little. Because the next time I regained my consciousness, I was at home, in his bed. I recognised his canopy. I barely could take the pain but I still saw his face — above me, watching me, his eyes desperately looking for life signs. I realised I must've been truly out and he must've just brought me back. I weakly clawed at the sheets.

**_Make the pain stop please! Please! Makeitstopmakeitstop!!_ **

Master disappeared for a split second, shattered something, then he was back before my eyes. All those weeks before I wanted to be hurt, I enjoyed to be hurt, but this time, it was different. It was simply too much for me to take. And if he was in my mind now, he knew. He felt. He suffered with me, now.

And I saw he barely could take it.

His cold fingers brushed my face as he leaned closer in my view. I focused on his expression as much as I could and I saw his orbs were pitch black.

He was ready to feed.

"I'll take the pain away, I promise. I promise." He gently stroked a lock of hair out of my face. "I swear I will."

**_I’m so sorry! I love you._ **

"Dalia—"

**_I wanted to tell you._ **

"Don't—"

**_But I was a fool and I ran out of time._ **

"You didn't. I'll... I'll save you again." I read it off of his face. He never changed anyone into a vampire. He never blooded anyone. I felt he removed my collar. "I'll do it. I swear to you, whatever it takes to keep you alive, I will do anything."

**_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, forgive me…_ **

"Hush, now. Don’t think." His voice trembled. "I need to concentrate."

As he leaned down, I saw how he pulled his upper lip above his teeth. His canines showed — they looked long and sharp. I lifted a shaking, weak hand and slipped it on his face as he leaned down on my neck and sunk his fangs into me.

A wave of white, blinding pain shook me, but he held me against the bed gently — and firmly at the same time. As I watched the ceiling I wondered when was the last time he fed directly from a human... and how did it feel to drink my blood.

I tried to keep my fingers in his hair at the back of his head. But when he started to suck my blood and he let out a throaty moan, I realised I couldn't. My hand fell back on his bed.

And the pain faded.

But also did the world with it.

And it continued to fade until there was nothing but darkness and silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to go back."

I realised I was staring at a man's face.

"I'm wondering why are you here, now." His voice was smooth and lovely. His hair was as black as ebony and stood up in spikes. His eyes looked curious as he sized me up – and his irises were red. I swallowed. A perfectly shaped nose, under that, thick lips. He was tall compared to me. And he was ridiculously handsome in his black shirt, trousers and shiny shoes. "Dalia, isn't it? I've been wondering when would you show up." He mused. "To be honest, you're a little late. I expected you to return to me sooner."

I started to panic. Because when I tried to move, I couldn't. I was handcuffed to a wall. Everything around us were as red as his irises and I couldn't make out my surroundings. Most of the things were blurry but his face was sharp and clear.

"Oh, dear", he slipped a hand under my chin and moved my head slightly up. "I've been waiting for so long. I really hate to break it to you, but I'll have to have a little bit of fun, now."

"Fun?" I echoed, my voice trembling. I tried to pull my head away, but he held me firm. "I don't know you. Who are you? Where am I?"

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. I wondered how could a man be so beautiful.

"Humans call me Lucifer. And you're in a special place in my home."

I yanked my handcuffs. **_No! Oh no!_** _I died and ended up in Hell??_

"Now, now, love." He hushed me gently. "You don't have to be afraid of me. After all, we're one."

 _Of course._ What I've been told... by... someone... my human life seemed dull and blurry compared to the reality here. I was so confused. But I still could recall they told me I was the Devil's wife. I started struggling anew. And he leaned closer to me.

I jerked when he touched me. His warm fingers brushed against my lower abdomen. While I was meditating on how could he even touch me when I died and lost my body, he chuckled.

"You look so confused, love. Don't think. Just accept what's coming."

"Why, what's coming?"

As I tried to close my legs when he slipped his hand down, I realised the cuffs on my ankles moved apart on their own.

"Pain", he replied simply. "And pleasure."

My lips twitched. My expression darkened. I didn't want to be touched, Lucifer or whoever else wanted to do that to me. Not after what Damien did to me. I won't have it!

"Get your hands off of me", I growled, low, and he laughed in my face.

"You're mine", he chuckled.

"No, I'm not", I spat angrily.

He stared at me and his teasing expression fell. For a few seconds, he just observed me before the smile returned on his face.

"Hmm. I guess you're right."

I blinked back at him, slightly confused. The cuffs suddenly released me. He motioned to a door at the end of the room, which just started to stand out of the wall.

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

I didn't trust him, but I figured it'd be better than being stuck here in cuffs, so I calmly followed him. When I looked down on myself, I had a simple, black satin dress on. But I was barefoot.

"Here", he chuckled quietly as he opened the door for me to exit the room.

Outside, I found ourselves on a huge building's flat rooftop. The air was warm but the sky was pitch black and the light came from below us.

From the cracks on the earth.

From the lava.

I didn't really feel the heat, and as I looked down I saw interesting looking creatures turn their heads in our way. _Demons_ , a tiny voice squealed in my head.

"You shouldn't really see this", he mused next to me, "but you might as well know."

"Know what?" I mumbled as I searched the ground for more of his minions.

"Hell is infinite." He smiled as I glanced at him. "And it is **_ours._** All of it."

I turned to face him and braced myself.

"I don't want to be here."

"I know."

"I want to go back."

"I know." He repeated calmly. "And you will, Dalia. In mere seconds. Time ticks away differently here."

I felt a pull at my heart and dull pain in my hands. Lucifer's face started to fade.

"Take care of yourself, love. We shall meet again."

The sight from my eyes disappeared and once again, I was engulfed in silent darkness.

It took me a few minutes to realise I was awake and I was conscious. I didn't feel right. I had a dull headache and I felt nauseaous.

But when I lifted my hands, they touched something cold and padded above me.

I furrowed my brows and started to tap around the thing I was in. The soft padding under me actually felt very nice but it was cold. I realised I was still in complete silence.

Save for a quiet, very quiet scratching above me...

That was the moment when an ear piercing scream left my lips. Because I realised I was in a **_coffin!_**

I tried to calm myself. I didn't _need_ the air, I knew — as I was sure I wasn't a human anymore. But I still didn't want to spend the majority of my time screaming my head off. A part of me only wanted to do that. But I knew it wouldn't be useful at all.

Master must've thought I was dead. Maybe I spent too much time being unconscious. He must've thought I wouldn't come back. So he buried me.

Oh dear sweet bringer of light, **_Master buried me._**

Would our connection still work? I purposefully calmed myself down and tried to reach out to him. But I wasn't sure it'd work. As I wasn't a human anymore it could've changed... I had to stay positive.

_It'll work._

_He'll hear me._

_He'll remove all the dirt and bring me home._

Time went by slow. Very slow. The occasional scratching came closer, then went away. The small bugs around me didn't disturb my coffin.

Holy shit, this thought again. **I was in a bloody coffin!** **_I was buried!!_**

I heard steps coming near above me. Hope flared up in my gut. Also, my gut. I was starving.

"HELP ME!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP! HELP! HEEELP!"

I imagined a situation when an old woman would hear me. A buried, should-be-dead person screams beneath the ground...

I heard the feet ran away.

"Shit", I spat and touched the smooth surface of the coffin's inside again.

How did that woman escape her coffin in that — literally — bloody movie? I lifted my hand and placed my fingertips against the coffin's inside, but there wasn't enough room for me to punch the surface.

_I'll die here._

_For fucking real._

_If there was a Paradise for vampires I'll kick his beautiful posh ass for this._

_Why didn't he wait more for me?!_

Two pairs of feet, this time.

"HELP ME! HELP! I'VE BEEN BURIED BY ACCIDENT! I'M **ALIVE!** "

A moment of silence. Then...

**"DALIA!?"**

I laughed hysterically.

**_"SHERLOCK! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_ **

"WAIT!"

I relaxed. I didn't even realise I was tense from head to toe. A little later I heard their mumbling above me and also heard a known sound — as a shovel started to remove the dirt. Where did they get a shovel, now? Pff, not important, is it?

 ** _Oh yes!_** It was just a matter of time, now.

I wondered if Master was with him.

A bit later, as I heard Sherlock coming closer and closer, I started to feel much better.

"Wait", a man's voice said, "she never fed before. You shouldn't be here when she gets out."

**_Hux!_ **

"Then what? Should we go?" Sherlock continued to work, though.

"Hm, yes, that would be best. We don't know how will she react to humans. We'll take care of her with Lira until Mycroft arrives."

_Lira? Is she here?_

"Now that you say... I may have forgotten to call him", Sherlock mumbled and Lira laughed.

"I'll call him, it'll be fine."

"Does he even pick it up for you? I've tried to contact him for weeks", John complained.

"Once, he did."

"When?" Hux sounded curious.

"About a month ago."

"Well let's hope today he picks it up", Hux sighed. "You two, go. I'll send you a text when everything's settled."

I listened to them bidding goodbye to each other and ten minutes later, Hux removed the lid of my coffin. I breathed in, first — and my senses ran wild. There were so many smells and so many things, little details to take in. Hux held his hands up in the air. Lira stood next to the hole and she was still trying to contact Master through her phone. It was dark — but I could see everything perfectly. Everything was much more sharp, now.

"How are you?" Hux questioned.

"Horrible", I grumbled, forced myself to pay attention to his face than to my surroundings. As our eyes met, he smiled, gentle, and I watched how his skin stretched. Wow. The **_details_**. Amazing. My eyes looked back in his. "How long have I been in this coffin?"

Armitage swallowed nervously and he reached for my hand, which I accepted without any further comments.

"Don't be upset..." When someone says this, I already get upset. I felt he helped me out of the hole. I still was very dizzy and I was happy I never needed to climb out of there on my own. Hux glanced at me again, nervously. I waited. Then he sighed. "Something went differently in your case. You've been out for five weeks and three days."

I stared. For a long time. Then I laughed.

"No. No way."

Newbie vampires took 2-3 days with turning. This was the reason why they were starved — both in human and in vampire sense. If I was truly out for five weeks, I should've died, even as a vampire. The body needs nutrition, without it, it dies, just as the human body. Actually, vampires can survive without drinking blood, but the horrible nightmares they have because of the withdrawal is so bad that they rather feed.

"Sadly, this is the truth. Look", Hux pointed at my tombstone.

I turned. And my heart clenched with incredible pain. Sherlock and John moved the flowers and candles next to my tombstone which had my name on with my birth and death dates... but there were two additional lines as well.

_I died that day with you._

_This life has nothing to offer to me anymore._

It hit me. Hard. There was no doubt this was Master's message for me. The thought destroyed me again. He had to bury me. He had to go home to take care of my belongings, my funeral. He had to figure out where to put me, in what clothes, what coffin. I glanced down on myself and I wanted to cry. I had a beautiful, long red gown on. It looked like a wedding dress, just in crimson. The padding in the coffin was deeper red.

Hux left me a moment to absorb this.

"Now, look at the date", he showed me his phone.

What he said was true. I really was out for weeks. I tried to collect my thoughts.

"I suspect the answer but how did he take it?" I managed to push through my tightened throat.

"Very bad", Lira answered instead of Hux. I looked at her. Gosh, she was gorgeous — has she been always this gorgeous? "He didn't talk to any of us. Not a single word. For days, we couldn't pull out anything from him. He worked hard, but he locked himself up in his mansion."

"And Heath?"

Hux and Lira exchanged nervous glances.

"Don't get upset..."

_Oh no! He died? Master killed him? He killed himself??_

"Tell me", I nearly begged.

"He decided he'd abandon the normal human life. Said he'd _'conquer the beast within or make a bargain with it'_. He headed North with a bag of food. The second line on your tombstone is from him."

I glanced at the tombstone again. I started to feel literally sick. I stared back at Lira in disbelief.

"N... n-no. Oh no."

I started to feel like I'd faint. When Hux saw I nearly collapsed, he helped me stay on my feet.

"We need to get you someplace safe until you regain your strength."

"I need my Master", I mumbled weakly.

I glanced at Lira again who typed a text. She had a big grin on her face.

"I'm texting him, 'We just got her out of her coffin, she's safe and sound. Wanna see?' And I attached a picture of the empty grave."

"Why not a picture of me?"

They both laughed.

"You can't take a photo of a vampire, have you forgotten?"

_Oh, right. I'm a vampire._

And I grinned. Because _I am a **bloody newborn vampire.** Aw yeah!_

Despite this fact, I felt as weak and as thin as a leaf, ready to fall off of the tree.

"Let's hope he checks his messages", I ran my fingers in my hair. "It'd be also awesome if Heath came back."

Hux bit his lower lip. I wondered for a moment how can someone's hair be _so_ ginger. When I was a human, I didn't notice the colour was this intense.

"He didn't take his phone with him. And since he's been probably out of society's reach, well... I wouldn't say it'd be a good thing to bring him back."

 _First of all, **how dare you** ,_ I thought.

"Why are you saying this?"

Hux blinked nervously. He must've noticed the edge in my voice.

"Werewolves can go feral if they're not keeping in touch with the world. They can't shift on their own but because of how resistent their system is to everything — cold, damage —, they usually join a pack. And by a pack, I mean a pack of wolves. Wolves are naturally friendly towards them and werewolves like to be near them. To hunt and so on. If they shift, the wolves also acknowledge werewolves as alpha. So Heath must've found himself a new family by now."

"And if he did", Lira sighed, "well, let's hope he didn't go feral..."

I tried not to look too bewildered by this news. I imagined Heath leading a pack of wolves — surely, he had the body built for running and hunting, but still. The thought of him going 'feral' didn't sound too good.

"Hux..."

"Yes?"

"Can I have a request?"

When he glanced at me, his smile appeared again.

"Anything, my Queen."

If I had enough blood in my system, I would've blushed. It seemed I leveled up from 'Fräulein'.

"Please... please bring him home. Safe and sound."

He nodded his head.

"I was sure you'd ask this of me", he grinned.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't exactly like werewolves, but you are an expert at tracking them down. It's also a request, not an order, you know. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"It's alright. And I appreciate your trust."

I nodded and he was gone.

I was about to descend on the ground – I didn’t feel well – when I suddenly noticed a new scent. Lira froze before me and I did, too. I knew this scent; but it was much more intense now than before. Judging by Lira’s face, he stood behind me. And so did I slowly turn.

I was shocked. And so was he. He wore his pitch black three piece with a black shirt and black tie and he was way too pale. His skin looked… dry. I furrowed my brows as I sized him up. He didn’t breathe, I could see it now, and he hesitated so much. He didn’t believe his own eyes. I put a hand on my forehead.

„Didn’t expect this, did you?” I grinned weakly.

He held a hand out for me, still the shock written on his face. I took a step and nearly collapsed, but he noticed it and caught me. As always, I smiled.

**_How? How is this possible?_ **

His thought ran through my head and I got a hold of his arms, firmly, to try and keep myself up on my feet.

„Dalia”, he whispered and he held me closer and tighter. My smile remained.

„Thought you’ve seen the last of me, did you?”

My voice was weaker than before.

„You… you need food. And blood. As soon as possible”, he murmured as he reached for my legs. I didn’t notice Lira already was gone. When I looked around, there was only the two of us. „I’ll bring you home and make sure you’re taken care of.”

I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

„You smell so amazing”, I noted.

„Glad I do.”

„I’m sorry I took so long.”

As I talked, I realised he started to run with me. Before, I didn’t notice how the world changed around us, but now I saw he was navigating us through the city at the speed of light. I held my breath back as it made me feel more nauseous.

„I didn’t anticipate you to come back”, he replied quietly.

I watched his face from where I was and I realised I loved the shape of his eyes and his eyebrows. At this, he cocked one of the latter and looked down on me.

„I still hear you. And I’m glad I do.”

„Why?” I mumbled.

„Because it means you didn’t change that much.”

**_And I’m still connected to you._ **

I smiled again and put my head back with closed eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And here I am, wanting you all the time."

In my human form, I never saw exactly how was he moving in the city with me. He seemed as fast as a runaway train to me, the world seemed it blurred to a grey mass of nothing while he himself was sharp. Now, with my heightened senses, I saw the world outside existed — he just manuevered through it at an incredible speed. I figured we weren't visible to the human eye; and as I glanced up at him, I saw his face much more sharply than ever before. I followed the line of his cheekbone, up to his eye, which he kept ahead of us. I cocked a brow when my eyes followed the line of his nose and I finally grinned to myself when I thought of where did that and his lips beneath it go so many times.

My thoughts must've been audible to him. Because at this, he hummed quietly. I never would've heard it if my ears were a human's, but now I definitely heard and felt it. We suddenly stopped before his door. I glanced at the panel with the numbers.

"I invite you in. And the number is 22648", Mycroft said softly, and I punched in the code. The door opened. When I thought how he disliked machines like this around his home, he sighed. "I've tried to lock myself away." I looked up in his face. He avoided my curious glances. So, he truly heard my thoughts. "From humans."

"Didn't that result in total chaos?"

I saw his thin lips twitched into a half grin.

"Certainly. It did."

"Well, you'll have to change that, you know?"

He glanced down at me and arched a brow as he made his way in his home with me.

"If that's your wish."

His reply made me giggle.

"I thought you were terribly afraid I'd lead vampires against humankind."

"I still am." He gently put me down on his couch. I didn't miss most of his belongings had a rather thick layer of dust on. "But I decided I'd just lay back and see what do **_you_** want to do."

"What changed your mind?"

Mycroft stared at my face, then he smiled.

"Your death", he replied softly.

He got to his feet and walked out in the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes. As I was wondering about his change of heart, I heard he was preparing something in the kitchen. Then I smelled it — it was so intense my limbs started to shake.

I know how much a junkie would shake to get his drug. I've had the experience with Sherlock when he was relapsing. All the promises he'd made, all the threatening, all the desperate beggings. I could understand why, now, but in my case it was the scent of the blood which made me want to do the same things.

I sat up. I really was weak, I barely could move, but the mere scent of the blood gave me strength. I heard Mycroft walked back to me and the scent got stronger and stronger with each step he took.

 _I need to control myself,_ I told myself my mantra, _I need to control myself, control myself, I need to... to... control myself... **behave!**_ I scolded myself in thought. _You're stronger than your instincts._

"You're doing very well", Mycroft remarked and sat next to me with the glass in his hand. Then he brought it closer to my face. I was as stiff as a statue and I refused breathing. "Drink this up, alright? You'll need plenty to get your strength back."

He placed his crystal glass to my lips and tilted it. The warm blood tasted amazing on my tongue. There wasn't anything in my human life before which felt this amazing.

 "Take it slow."

I obeyed. He always tried to make sure I was alright, safe and taken care of, so I knew he just wanted to do it now again. The blood tasted delicious and I enjoyed each and every drop of it. When the glass became empty, Mycroft got up.

"I’ll bring more."

"Food too, please", I mumbled, "and water."

"Alright."

He brought back a tray. On it, there was a plate full with omelette, a big glass of water and another glass of blood. It was strange how the food tasted; it wasn’t at all as delicious as before. Actually, it tasted a bit like I only could pick up a small portion of the flavours.

"You’ll learn to enjoy it, with time", Mycroft said as I drank the water. I knew it was cold, but it still felt a bit warm to me. I knew it was like this because I was much colder now than a human. "You’re doing very well, though. For a starved vampire, you’re surprisingly good."

"I want to make you proud", I whispered and he gently touched my face.

"You _are_ making me proud", he replied quietly.

He leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. He didn’t feel cold anymore. I scooted a bit closer to him and gently wrapped my arms around his form.

"Hm, this feels nice", I mumbled and he quietly chuckled.

"Does it?" He asked back. I hummed. I could hear way too many things around us. The noise of the fridge; the way his and my clothes rustled; the sound of the water running in the pipes... "What I found the hardest was to get used to all the noises. You’ll have trouble sleeping."

"I’ll be fine if you’re around me."

I literally _felt_ he smiled.

"I’m not leaving you. Promise."

"Why couldn’t I wake up earlier?"

"I am uncertain", he gently rubbed my back. I eased into his hold and sighed. I still felt the burning thirst for blood, but I wanted to stay like this for a while. "And it was terrible, for me."

"I’m so sorry", I buried my face in his neck.

"It’s okay now. You’re home."

He held me tight and we didn't move. I listened to how he took a breath every few seconds; he didn't actually need it, but I guessed it was a habit by now. I moved my head just slightly and kissed his cheek as I wondered about my in-death experience. The Devil himself wasn't anything I imagined He'd be, and He also let me go. Mycroft moved away and looked down at me. I furrowed my brows.

"He let you back?" He whispered, quietly. "That's strange."

"Why?"

"I did a research and I figured it out that sometimes, certain vampires who've been turned wouldn't wake up. They change – they don't rot away like human dead, but they're still dead. There's a bit of a record on those who're in this state. I've been hoping you'd return, but…" He sighed and furrowed his brows. "I kind of lost hope."

"So do you think He holds them back?" I cocked a brow curiously. "But why?"

"Only He knows." He moved towards me and pushed his lips against my forehead. "Only He knows what are His plans with us."

 

The first wave came three days later, at night.

I've had problems sleeping during the night and because of that, Mycroft's sleeping schedule became utterly fucked up. He slept only a few hours during the entire day because I zoned in and out. I felt I should be awake during the night, but the first two nights I could not. After all, I've been sleeping for five months. Mycroft, on the other hand, tried to stay awake with me. I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it had to do something with the fact he couldn't really believe I was alive. When I was ill, he changed his sleeping schedule to the night for me, then after I 'died', he couldn't rest for longer periods of time and now that I was back, he sometimes fell asleep at the weirdest places and weirdest times.

But when _that_ happened, both of us were awake.

A group of vampires flooded his garden. I didn't notice it first; I was still getting used to all the noises the house and everything around and in it made. I could hear the small bugs running on the wall, the water in the pipes, the very detailed sound of the food cooking, everything. My super sight was awesome, but my super hearing was driving me insane, so I've had trouble sleeping. Mycroft reassured me over and over it'd cease after a time, that I'd get used to it, and I hoped the process would hurry up.

So, Mycroft stood by the window and stared outside; at first, I didn't care. I kept my eyes on his form and examined the colours of his clothes. A human would look at it and say it was deep blue – he stopped wearing pitch black after the first night, after all, he said, _"he wasn't mourning anymore",_ which kinda broke my heart –, but I saw the fabric and the very tiny pieces of other colours mixed in it, too. I was just about thinking how I ripped his clothes to shreds the night before and I grinned to myself. It was actually an accident. I didn't want to tear his clothes. But I started to get my strength back and with it, the vampire started to awaken. Which meant I was stronger than any human on this blasted planet. And his clothes suffered because of it. My thoughts wondered to his alabaster skin; how white it was, how his freckles looked in contrast to it on his neck… then I remembered how he moaned when I moved myself in his lap and bit his skin on the side of his neck…

He turned his head to look at me and I glanced up in his eyes, but I remained, grinning.

"I wouldn't interrupt your chain of thoughts, but there's a slight problem", he noted.

"Yes", I agreed, "you're wearing _clothes_. There's too much of them on you."

The way he rolled his eyes was so amusing I couldn't help but giggle.

"I think _they've_ felt your awakening."

I got up and walked over to him when he cocked his head in the direction of his window. And by 'got up and walked over to him', I meant humans would've said I jumped up and ran to him at the speed of light. Things changed. **_I_** changed. And I still wasn't aware of the power I've had hiding within me. I was dangerous to human beings, now; and also was dangerous to every and all furniture, trinket and basically everything in his house. I needed to learn how to _touch_ things. He trained me with crystal glasses. It was hard. I broke already a hundred of them, but he didn't seem to mind. He was so patient with me, I seriously loved him for it.

When I glanced outside, however, I felt slight panic. It wasn't a good thing they knew where I was, and it wasn't a good thing they were drawn to me. I touched his hand, entwined my fingers with his as I stared at the crowd. I quickly counted; there were about two dozens of them and their eyes were fixed on us.

"We need to get them away from your house", I mumbled and he squeezed my hand.

"They can't enter unless we're letting them in."

"I know. But they still want to meet me."

"Do you think it'd be a good idea?"

I felt he looked at me, so I glanced up in his face.

"I am their Queen, after all. They need some guidance."

Mycroft hesitated.

"And what would you tell them?"

I smiled. He still was a bit unsure of me.

"I'd tell them to try and keep themselves safe from harm. And I'd ask them to try and don't kill humans so we would stay hidden."

"You're aware of the fact you can order them not to kill?"

"Yes." I sighed, "but I don't want to order them to do anything."

"Why?"

"I want them to be free." I felt his lips against my temple. I smiled to myself as he kissed me. "Also, if I say anything which sounds like an order, do remember it's a request and you have free will."

"I was wrong about you", he whispered, "I should've turned you ages ago."

I laughed quietly.

"Yes. You should've. But it's fine now, isn't it?"

He squeezed my hand again.

"Everything's fine."

"So, I need to find a place for them to gather at. Where they're safe. It also needs to be well-guarded, so no humans would accidentally stomp in there…"

"I have an idea where can they go."

"Hm?"

"I have a country house I can offer. It could be a haven for vampires." I turned to look at him and he glanced back at me with a smile. "What is it? I've been planning everything out before I turned you because I knew this would happen. I knew you'd have to meet them somewhere."

"You've been _planning_ to turn me?" I echoed and he seemed a bit puzzled.

"Yes. As I've voiced my fears concerning that, I still chose turning you instead of letting you go forever. Wasn't it obvious for you?"

I furrowed my brows.

"No, it wasn't obvious."

"That's a shame." I received another temple kiss. "I'll go and take care of them for you. You should stay and rest a bit more."

I nearly purred.

"Don't take too long or I'll get bored."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Not at all."

He pulled away from me and he was gone. I sighed, then walked back to the sofa and sat down again. I wasn't ready to meet other vampires, and I was so glad he was ready to take care of them for me. I've heard how he talked to them, how he told them where to gather and how he explained I still needed time. I smiled to myself as I was examining my palms. He was too good for me.

 

I made a nest.

Of course, Mycroft wasn't exactly happy I did that as I snuggled up to his side while he was working on his laptop, but I could care less as I made myself comfortable with a fluffy blanket wrapped around me. When I was comfortable, I glanced at the screen, then at his face.

"What are you working on now?"

"I've been updating people's phones."

My eyebrows ran up on my forehead.

"What for?"

"The pictures their phones are making wouldn't record vampires. I've written an algorithm to bypass that."

"An algorithm?"

"It's an automatic update. I've figured out the pictures get lost in the system as it can't produce the image of vampires properly. Seen pictures with way too blurry people on it while everything else is sharp? It's not because they've been moving. The software is too weak to capture us. But with this…" He tapped a few things and picked his own phone up. He switched it to selfie camera, then snapped a picture of us. "This problem ceases to exist."

I blinked at the picture he just snapped. I looked so amazing! I looked much healthier than before… the accident.

"So, from now on, vampires can make selfies of themselves", I grinned.

"And they can also use their phones as mirrors."

"They'll be over the Moon, I'm sure."

Mycroft chuckled.

"Most of them spent decades or centuries without seeing themselves. Imagine the thrill of it."

"Close your laptop."

At my words, he froze. Then he looked down at me and I smiled, because he wasn't doing what I told him right away. What I told him worked.

"Why would I?"

"Do I need to explain what I want to do to you?"

My question made him smirk.

"I guess you do not."

"Old vampires are excited because of the selfie camera and here I am, only wanting you."

"I feel flattered."

"Shut up and close your laptop."

Mycroft laughed.

"I still need to write a few e-mails."

"Mycroft."

"What?"

"Don't play with me."

"I'm not playing with you. You told me I should try and guide humanity as much as I could and I'm doing just that."

I tossed the fluffy blanket off of myself.

"Put it away or I'll accidentally break it."

At this, he finally closed it and placed it on his other side. I pushed myself up and half turned around, placing myself on his thighs. I was higher than him now, and I looked down in his eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers in his hair.

"You were wrong."

"Wrong? Why?"

I felt his hands snaked up on my thighs.

"Grab me harder", I whispered on his lips and he slowly applied pressure on my flesh.

"I still can't believe I'm not bruising you anymore…"

"I'd love you to bruise me."

"Don't start…"

"Stop me, then."

His kiss felt fierce and demanding. I moaned in his lips as I pushed myself down against his groin.

"Why am I wrong?" He whispered when he pulled away.

"Because you told me once I'd only care about the blood once I'm turned."

"And?"

"And here I am, wanting you all the time."

"So?"

"So it seems you're a bigger addiction to me than blood itself."

"Am I?"

I ran my fingers in his hair and pulled it gently backwards. He tilted his head back and I started to nibble on his neck. A throaty moan escaped him.

"I want you to be mine", I whispered against his pale skin, "over and over again."

"I thought it was clear for you", he replied quietly as he grabbed my butt, rather hard, to which I moaned in turn, "that I am yours, and I will remain yours, until you let me."

"Good", I smiled, then pulled a bit away, "then undress both of us. I want to spare your clothes, this time."


End file.
